Azul Turquesa
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Ahora que Voldemort había muerto y Tom Riddle estaba vivo, el joven Riddle no quería ganar una Guerra, quería a Hermione Granger y para eso, no le importaba pisotear a Salazar o a Draco Malfoy, mucho menos a su alterno yo infantil,la queria a ella. ella.
1. Prologo

**Hola...!**

**Genial... Ja ja ja ja No pude Esperar Mas para subir el PROLOGO y bueno... Aquí estaaaaaa! Ja ja ja ja ja ja Se los dejo y espero mucho Review's Gracias... :)**

**AZUL TURQUESA**

_PROLOGO_

La bata ondeaba a su paso, Bella lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón, con su mirada iluminada, aquel nuevo Lord Voldemort era algo que ella no esperaba, su oscura energía era aún más evidente y su peso sobre aquel salón era aterrador, no era necesario verle al rostro o tener su presencia en frente para saber que estaba cerca…

Y sus ojos…

Aquellos que alguna vez fueron de un azul oscuro, ahora eran tan claros y brillantes, un color aterrador, una mirada que prácticamente podría matar…

Se detuvo frente a la mujer, había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber, porqué a pesar de que sabía quién era, no entendía él por qué no recordaba todo, su torso desnudo ante una abierta bata grisácea, Bella inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto, el hombre pasó por su lado, saliendo de la habitación…

Dos meses habían pasado desde la última batalla y el mundo mágico aún no acababa de festejar el triunfo ante Lord Voldemort…

Una Guerra ganada…

Un enemigo muerto y uno que recién se había levantado de entre los muertos.

Tom se detuvo en medio del oscuro pasillo, la mansión Malfoy era muy diferente a como cuando la recordaba, se giró para encontrarse con una muy vieja Bellatrix que ahora era Lestrange, con los días, después de su despertar, logró recordar ciertas cosas, como que Bella siempre había sido su más fiel seguidora y que en alguna parte del pasado, le había hecho su amante, sonrío al ver a la bruja llena de arrugas… obviamente no volvería a tocarla.

No cuando él se encontraba lleno de vida, juventud y mucho poder, mucho más de lo que él recordaba, la mujer se acercó a él a pasos agigantados…

- Tus recuerdos irán llegando a usted mi señor, poco a poco… recuerde que su despertar no fue para nada normal.- le decía la mujer.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – preguntó severamente el joven mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba con su camino. Bella iba tras él.

- La sangre-sucia amiga de Potter se interpuso en medio, mi señor… no fue culpa mía yo…yo hice todo lo posible por devolverle su aspecto joven y fuerte…

Cuando su poder mágico estaba a todo su apogeo, Tom le miró de reojo…

- ¿Quién es Potter y quién es esa sangre-sucia que mencionas? – preguntó el mago oscuro mientras continuaba caminando, la mansión era enorme, oscura y su aroma impregnaba humedad, un lugar indigno para un hombre cómo él.

- Lo siento mi señor… usted no recuerda nada, al menos no desde que su cuerpo sufría de ese cambio…

- ¿te refieres a la asquerosidad con la que me encontré él día en que desperté? – preguntó Tom mientras se detenía, Bella estaba justamente tras de él.

- Así es mi señor… quebrantar su alma para crear sus Horrocruxes lo llevó a tomar esa forma tan oscura…- Tom no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente esperó a que la mujer continuara.

- Los Horrocruxes…- repitió el nombre, recordando su diario.

- Si mi señor…

- ¿Dónde están…? – preguntó Tom mientras se giraba lentamente, encontrándose poco a poco con una asustada y perpleja Bellatrix.

- Mi señor yo…

- ¿Dónde…están, Bella? – preguntó Tom mientras daba un paso al frente.

- Harry Potter los ha destruido todos, si no fuera por qué usamos a Nagini para…- pero la mujer fue interrumpida por la maldición cruciatus.

Tom le miró retorcerse en el suelo; los gritos de Bellatrix recorrieron por todos los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala principal de la mansión, donde un grupo de Mortíos se estremecieron ante los femeninos gritos, entre ellos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, quien ya sabía que Bellatrix iba hacer torturarla al ser responsable de poner al tanto a aquel joven…

Tom no poseía una varita, pero era completamente capaz de torturar sin necesidad de una, su poder había incrementado, lo sabía porque él, en el tiempo en el que su mente quedó suspendida (por así llamarlo) aún necesitaba de su varita…

Sonrío al descubrir aquello, Bella le veía estupefacta, claramente aquel crucio le hubiera vuelto loca en caso de haber sido una mujer mentalmente sana… su cuerpo ahora arrugado, sudaba a grandes gotas…

- Hay muchas cosas que aún debes explicarme… vete preparando para ser torturada, querida.- y dicho el joven se dio la media vuelta, el viento frío sopló por todo su cuerpo, levantando la bata y ondeándola por todos lados, Bella se apoyó con los brazos, aún sollozaba por el dolor, le vio desaparecer entre las sombras del pasillo.

Tom sé quedó quieto al ver al anciano, Albus simplemente no pudo evitar oculktar su asombro ante tal cosa, Hermione le había contado ya todo sobre aquello, pero el viejo mago no daba crédito a lo que la chica le había dicho, así que, ahí presente, se encontraba corroborando algo que se negaba a creer que fuera verdad.

Tom Riddle de verdad era un niño.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer con el mocoso, Albus? – preguntó Snape mientras apuntaba al pequeño Tom con su varita, Hermione quien estaba ahí cerca, le vio aterrada, se interpuso entre su profesor y el niño.

- Deje en paz a Tom… ¡Profesor Albus, por dios, no podemos dejar a este niño desamparado en manos del ministerio! – exclamó la chica mientras sentía como el pequeño Tom se abrazaba a sus caderas, Draco sonrío al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Salazar.

- ¿acaso estás celoso de un escuincle, Slytherin? – preguntó Draco, quien estaba de pie a lado de Salazar, este estaba sentado en uno de los viejos sillones.

- Claro… está tentoneando a Hermione… cuando claramente soy yo el único que debe poner sus manos en ella...- respondió el joven ya con el rostro libre de barba, Ron y Harry, quienes estaban ahí, lo habían escuchado todo.

- Es increíble que estén hablando de quien o no debe manosear a Hermione…- masculló Ron mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba.

- Hermione… - Tom llamó a la muchacha, el niño había escuchado todo lo que aquellos idiotas habían estado hablando de la chica que le había salvado la vida.

- ¿Qué pasa Tom? – preguntó la castaña quien bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Qué es tentonear? – preguntó el niño mientras le miraba adorablemente.

- Tento… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – preguntó la castaña algo enfadada, Tom volteo a ver a Salazar y Draco quienes los miraban algo confundidos.

- Ellos dijeron algo de tentonearte…- respondió el chico mientras seguía señalando, Salazar le miró sorprendido, Draco se pasó la mano por su dorada cabellera y Harry y Ron ya estaban a fuera, escapando de la ira de la castaña.

- Suerte chicos…- deseo Harry mientras seguía a Ron. Pero para su mala suerte, Ginny estaba ahí con sus manos en las caderas, molesta… muy, muy molesta.

La discusión sobre Tom Riddle había acabado media hora antes, Albus decidió que Hermione tenía que cuidar del niño ya que este le había tomado cierto cariño, Salazar fue el primero en reprochar tal decisión debido al tormentoso pasado que compartía con el escuincle… (Recuerden la patada que le dio Tom a Salazar)

Molly entró a la habitación donde Tom y Hermione se encontraba, la mujer traía un poco de ropa que sus hijos habían dejado tiempo a tras, Ginny le seguía, la chica estaba sonrojada y muy feliz…

- ¿Por qué se ríe tanto, nadie le ha dicho que parece boba? – preguntó Tom a Hermione en un susurro, la castaña sonrío.

- Es que Harry le ha dado un beso…- contestó Hermione en el mismo tono.

- ¿Cómo el que te dio ese sujeto en el castillo?

- Si…- Hermione y Ginny junto con Molly soltaron la carcajada al ver el gesto de asco que había puesto Tom.

- Cuando tengas la edad de Harry no lo verás tan asqueroso… ¡Al contrario, te va a gustar!

- Entre otras cosas…- susurró Molly ante la cara de Horro de su hija y de Hermione.

- ¡Madre por Merlín! – se escandalizó la pelirroja.

- ¡Ay por dios Ginny, no pongas esa cara, si sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…los eh visto a ti y a Harry Potter bien juntitos en el pasillo…y a altas horas pequeña! Soy tu madre y no creas que no me doy cuenta…- confesó la mujer mientras extendía la ropa sobre una de las camas, Hermione miró a Ginny, preguntándose si podría ponerse más roja.

- ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Tom, sintiéndose ajeno a la plática.

- Son cosas de mujeres muchacho…- Hermione se giró para encontrarse con Salazar en la entrada de la habitación, recargado al marco y con los brazos cruzados.

La castaña sonrío al verlo entrar, Tom frunció el ceño…

- Sigo diciendo jovencito, te vez muy guapo con el rostro despejado de esa mata de cabello.- decía Molly mientras sonreía, Salazar le contestó el gesto.

- Usted siempre tan amable, señora mía…- decía la serpiente mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja mujer y la besaba, Molly soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación.

- Si tan solo a Arthur se le ocurrieran esas cosas…- se escuchó decir mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Ginny soltó la carcajada, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- Que tonto… besar a la gente.- decía Tom mientras veía la ropa que le habían obsequiado, el niño sé quedó embelesado en la ropa, aunque vieja, a él no le importaba, era un regalo y a él, en toda su vida, nunca le habían dado nada sin querer obtener algo a cambio.

- Que niño tan adorable.- dijo Salazar mientras le sacudía la cabeza con la mano, revolviéndole el cabello negro, este dio un salto a un lado, molesto por la acción.

- Deja de hacer eso… no soy un perrito al cual acariciar.

- Oh, discúlpeme su majestad… pero bien que no se queja cuando Hermione te toca ¿no? – respondió Salazar retándolo, Ginny miraba todo aquello algo divertida.

- Ya chicos, ahí van de nuevo.- decía Hermione mientras entraba al baño, tenía que prepararle el agua a Tomy.

- Ella puede tocarme… tú no…- dejó muy en claro, Tomy.

- Está bien niñito… como si me interesara tanto revolverte ese arbusto de pelo.. a demás…- decía mientras se inclinaba hacia Tom.-…prefiero tocar a Hermione en vez de un niño berrinchudo como tu...

- ¡SALAZAR! –Gritó Hermione desde el baño, la chica salió de este y se encontró a un muy divertido Slytherin y una Ginny sonrojada.

- Es un cerdo Hermione... no entiendo cómo puedes estar con él…- dijo la miniatura de Tom Riddle.

- Ya te dije… a ella le gusta como la…

- ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó Hermione ya escandalizada y con las mejillas rojas.

- Cosas buenas deberías enseñarle, Salazar.- intervino Ginny.

- Tu estate en paz, Ginevra… y vete con Potter, creo que te está buscando para hacer lo que ya sabes…

- ¡¿Qué ya basta? ¡estás perturbando la mente de Tomy! – dijo Hermione mientras atraía a Tom a sus brazos y le cubría sus oídos.

Salazar bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño, Tom sonreía burlonamente mientras se abrazaba a las caderas de Hermione… ese mocoso… estaba burlándose de él ¡Eso era inaudito!

- Oh, claro… en un momento iré con Harry y…

- ¡Ginevra Weasley, ya basta!

- Que dramática Mione… a demás no me digas que tú y Salazar…

- Aún no…- interrumpió la serpiente. La pelirroja sonrío ante aquello y pasó a retirarse.

- Esa Ginny va…

- ¿de qué están hablando ahora? No entiendo nada…- la vocecilla de Tom retumbó contra el pecho de la chica, la castaña se separó de él.

- No es nada que usted, señorito.- le decía mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo guaba hacia el baño.- deba saber…

- Y muy pronto sabrás te lo aseguro…

- ¡Y SEGUISTE! – gritó la castaña mientras se metía al baño con Tom.

- Te lo digo Hermione… no entiendo por qué estás con ese simio.- Salazar sonrío al escuchar la vocecilla del mocoso impertinente.

Segundos más tarde, Hermione salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí… suspiró.

- ¿es que ustedes dos no pueden vivir en paz uno con el otro? – preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba a Salazar, este sonrío.

- Sabes perfectamente que no…- fue su respuesta antes de adueñarse de los labios de ella, el beso se intensificó cada vez más, el golpe del agua contra el suelo invadió la recamara, al igual que las caricias de Salazar sobre el cuerpo de Hermione…

Sé quitó la camisa oscura que llevaba puesto, la castaña pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, acariciando sus cabellos largos en el proceso, el calor comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco, los besos se volvieron más profundo, sus lenguas rozando la del otro…

Hermione cayó sobre la cama, Salazar sobre ella, le besó por última vez los labios antes de bajar por el cuello, Hermione sonrío al sentir el cosquilleo que la suave lengua del hombre le causaba a su piel, las fuertes manos de Salazar se deslizaron por sus piernas, subiendo por su vientre y llegando a sus pechos, masajeándolos mientras la castaña fritaba sus caderas contra las de él…

- En verdad esto es asqueroso…- la vocecilla de Tom hizo eco por toda la habitación, Hermione tiró a Salazar a un lado, la muchacha estaba completamente colorada, mientras Tom, desde la puerta, miraba todo aquello con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Tomy tu…!

- ¡Deberías estar bañándote niño! – gritó Salazar mientras se ponía de pie.

- Si… debería… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Tomy Riddle con una mirada curiosa, Hermione se puso de pie y recogió la camisa de Salazar.

- Nada es solo que…- Hermione intentó explicar.

- Estábamos estudiando anatomía humana, niño fastidioso…- respondía Salazar mientras sonreía.

Despertó de un sobresaltó, después de un rato de haber estado escuchando a Bella y sus estúpidas excusas sobre lo sucedido con su cuerpo anterior y su vida que no conocía ni recordaba, había decidido que era mejor ir a descansar… Tom Riddle se había sentido asfixiado, su piel blanca perlada en sudo… respirando agitadamente…

Apretó la quijada y función el ceño, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su anormal respiración, Tom hizo a un lado la oscura sabana, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, donde sus manos habían recorrido un baraje que jamás había recorrido… bajó su mirada, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir la erección que aquel sueño le había provocado, maldijo sus estúpidas reacciones animales… él no… mierda, por más que lo odiara, tenía que reconocer… él era Humano.


	2. El espejo de Oesed

**Hola...**

_**RESPONDIENDO A SUS DUDAS**, si, hay dos Tom Riddle, un niño de Once años y un Joven que se ha Obsesionado con Hermione...pero debido al hechizo mal realizado, el nuevo Tom no recuerda mucho, por lo tanto està un tanto debil, pero de que habrà Guerra... lo habrà._

_Otro sería que **AZUL TURQUESA** aun no esta terminada, ando en los **CAPITULOS 10** y la verdad aún no se cuantos capitulos pueda tener, imagino que como unos quince por lo que estoy suponiendo._

_Muchisimas Gracias por sus Comentarios, de vferdad que los Review son el Pan de cada día para un Escritor y no o9lviden que si leen una Historia, un Escritor estaría MUY FELIZ de ver un comentario, para mi, es como un empujonsito para seguir Escribiendo... y de nuevo digo, Gracias, y sin mas les dejo el capitulo._

1

**_El espejo de Oesed._**

Bella le vio sentarse sobre la silla con el ceño fruncido, al parecer, el amo de las tinieblas no había podido dormir del todo bien y su mal humor se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

- Mi señor…

- Déjame en paz Bella…- le interrumpió con su típico tono ronco, apenas se iba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo, los recuerdos de su vida antes de adquirir aquel cuerpo joven, comenzaban a llegar a él poco a poco.

- Mi señor, no quiero parecer persistente con esto pero… nuestros aliados necesitan saber que…

- ¡Ya te eh dicho que no, Bellatrix! ¡Potter y el mundo mágico creen que estoy muerto y así seguirá! ¡¿es que no entiendes que mi supuesta muerte es la mejor carta que poseo en estos momentos? – sus ojos azules resplandecientes, Bella retrocedió un paso por la impresión, en muchas ocasiones había visto a Lord Voldemort enfadado, le había visto el rostro desfigurado por tal disgusto, pero ahora, viéndolo tan joven tan atractivo… se daba cuenta que era mucho más tenebroso esta vez…

- ¿Ya contactaste con Elebrasta? – Tom se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la mujer, la cual le miraba aterrada.

- Krounsh ha dicho que vendría lo más pronto posible.- fue su respuesta mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, Tom se detuvo frente a ella, le gustaba ser el causante de tal reacción en la mujer, que bajaran su mirada al suelo cuando estaban frente a su presencia, el terror, pánico y el miedo era lo único que le divertían como emociones humanas, no más…

- Perfecto, esa bruja va a ayudarme…

- ¿aún continua con esos sueños, mi señor? – Bella le vio darse vuelta.

- No le veo nada de malo que un hombre sueñe con el cuerpo de una mujer…- se giró hacia ella.- pero no me gusta la sensación que me da cada vez que despierto.- continuo diciendo, y la verdad no sabía él por qué le contaba aquello ¿Qué más le daba a la vieja mujer?

- Su cuerpo es joven, mi señor, y su mente ya tiene una edad avanzada, irá a acostumbrarse…

- ¡Sé lo que está pasándome, Bella, no necesitas decírmelo! ¡Pero ya ha pasado cerca de un mes…! ¡Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas hasta que te llame! – le gritó colerizado, Bella se desvaneció en el aire en cuando la voz de su amo calló en el silencio.

Recorrió los pasillos de la antigua mansión de Lucius Malfoy, esa fría casona por alguna razón le daba demasiada seguridad, se sentía mucho más imponente en ese sitio que en el castillo de Askaban…

El lugar era sombrío y frío, al igual que el jardín grisáceo y seco que yacía a las afueras de la enorme estructura de mármol que se había construido ocho siglos a tras… Tom se asomó por una de los enormes ventanales del lugar, vio su reflejo en el vidrio…

Sus intensos ojos color turquesa resaltaban entre las sombras a gran cantidad, y sabía él que por alguna razón que por algún extraño motivo, sus ojos habían adquirido aquel tono, Bella y Lucius se lo habían dicho, que posiblemente tuviera algo que ver con el dueño de la sangre que le devolvió la vida…

Y ahora, de ser un inmundo mestizo, era un sangre-pura, un poderoso Mago Oscuro que había incrementado su poder debido a ello.

Continuo andando por el solitario pasillo, encontrándose con un enorme espejo, sonrío de medio lado al recordar a los estúpidos de Antonin Dolohov y Regulus llevar el espejo de Oesed a la enorme casona…

Los había torturado por un par de horas por haber desperdiciados su valiosísimo tiempo en aquel objeto en lugar de encontrar algo servible y provechoso que le ayudara a destruir a Harry Potter y llevarlo a la cúspide de la victoria…

Pero no, los muy imbéciles habían llegado con aquel inútil espejo…

Se acercó al objeto mágico…

Sus ojos azules le miraron con perplejidad, era ella, la mujer con la que soñaba desde hace algún tiempo, reconocía aquellas caderas, la cremosa piel suavemente bronceada, esos exquisitos pechos…

Se movía de un lado a otro, no podía ver su rostro a la perfección, pero sabía que era ella, estaba bailando, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, y él, embelesado con aquel sensual movimiento, sus mechones rizados caían sobre sus hombros, yendo y viniendo violentamente por el movimiento lento y a veces rápido de su dueña…

La mujer parecía Medusa con aquella enmarañada cabellera, y sus rizados cabellos eran serpientes que se movían de un lado a otro en suaves y curvilíneos arrastres…

Hermione estaba guardando la ropa de Tom en el pequeño closet, moviéndose a un lado a otro mientras la música que le proveía el pequeño reproductor cubría sus oídos con los audífonos, Tomy le veía mientras mecía las piernas desnudas gracias a los pantaloncillos cortos que llevaba esa tarde, el rubio y Hermione le habían prometido llevarlo al parque esa tarde, pero antes, Hermione tenía que poner en orden sus cosas nuevas…

Ella bailaba, al parecer se había olvidado de su presencia, el joven Tom Riddle le veía bailar, sonreía al escuchar uno que otro cantico de la mujer, Hermione había sido la primer persona que le había tratado como un niño normal, la chica ya estaba enterada de que hablaba con las serpientes…

- ¿lo mueve bien, no crees? – el pequeño Riddle no apartó la mirada de su _"madre"_ como le llamaba él secretamente.

- No entiendo… pero debido al tono que usted ha usado… debo suponer que eres como esas criaturas que se revuelcan en el lodo ¿Cómo se llaman? – se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.- Oh, si… cerdos…- le dijo sin voltear a verle, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- Mocoso impertinente… deberías respetarme…- le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba y se sentó a su lado dejándose caer, Tom rebotó un par de veces por el peso.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Los adultos son tan tontos, excepto Hermione claro, usted y el señor Slytherin creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor… si quieren mi respeto, gáneselo.- el niño se bajó de la cama, Draco se puso de pie y sonrío…

- Bien, mira esto…- y dicho el rubio se acercó a Hermione lentamente, la chica tenía la cabeza metida al pequeño closet con fondo interminable, estaba acomodando las ropas de Tomy…

El niño ladeo la cabeza, vio a Draco levantar ambas manos y clavar los dedos en las caderas de la castaña, esta pegó un enorme grito que le causó escalofríos hasta a él mismo…

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaah!, Malfoy! - exclamó la chica mientras se quitaba los tapones y encaraba a su atacante.

- Lo mueves mucho, Granger… estaría bien si estuviera yo solo como espectador pero… ¡Es un niño santo cielo! ¡ten una pisca de…!

- En realidad a mi no me importa ver bailar a Hermione… discúlpame Hermione, pero este hombre tiene el cerebro de un marrano… no entiendo por qué pero lo tiene…- había dicho el chico ya serio, Hermione suspiró.

- Malfoy ¿¡es que no puedes comportarte? ¡Salazar no tiene ni cinco minutos que ha salido de aquí con sus tonterías y ahora vienes tú también! No me sorprendería que Tomy se convirtiera en un degenerado como ustedes…- y dicho, la mujer de rizados cabellos tomó de la mano del niño y salió de la habitación.

- Eres una exagerada ¿Qué tiene de malo decir que mueves demasiado el…?

- ¡Malfoy ya Callate! – le interrumpió la muchacha.

- Hermione…- llamó Tom.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – respondió.

- A mí también puedes llamarme cariño, incluso mi amor, Granger… eres muy injusta con Slytherin y conmigo… ¡¿Qué tiene esa sabandija que yo no? – decía Draco Malfoy mientras iba siguiendo a Hermione y Tom por el pasillo.

- Ignórale cariño, Malfoy es un idiota…

- No te preocupes Hermione, es comprensible que un caballero de su calaña quiera ser tan genial como yo… pero tú y yo sabemos que como Tomy Riddle no hay dos ¿verdad? – Hermione y Draco sé quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquel egocéntrico comentario que Tom hizo de sí mismo.

- ¡Por supuesto cariño! – dijo Hermione con una ceja temblorosa, Tom sonrío.

- Tsk, mocoso endemoniado, ¡Ya quisieras tú ser como yo! Yo, Draco Malfoy, con una inmensa fortuna, un atractivo que muchos desearían, por cierto… ¡y lo más importante, mujeres que se morirían por estar conmigo! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ser un enano endemoniado como tú? – empezó a decir el muchacho con el ceño fruncido, Hermione y Tom se giraron para verle, deteniendo su paso antes de empezar a bajar los escalones.

- ¿de verdad que tienes tantas mujeres? – preguntó Tom.

- Así es… cuando quiera y donde quiera.- presumió el joven Malfoy, Ginny iba subiendo las escaleras y se detuvo a lado de la castaña.

- ¿Pues qué bien por usted señor Malfoy? Pero toca la casualidad.- el niño se abrazo a Hermione por las caderas, esta sonrío por el gesto.- que la única chica que no puedes tener y deseas tanto, es mía…- Draco le miró con perplejidad, Ginevra Weasley soltó una sonora carcajada ante aquello, Hermione le siguió al tono…

- ¡Anda Malfoy! ¡LE TIENES ENVIDIA A UN ENCANTADOR NIÑO! – se burló la pelirroja.

- ¡No le tengo envidia el escuincle ese! – señaló el rubio, Hermione se mordió el labio, aguantándose las ganas de burlarse del rubio.

- ¡No te atrevas a reírte, Granger!

- ¡NO ME ESTOY RIE…!- pero la chica no lo soportó, Tom sonreía arrogante…

- Hermione… ¿Nos vamos? Este bufón ya perdió su gracia… ahora busquemos al otro…- dijo Tom mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica y la arrastraba hacia los escalones.

- Adiós Draco, y recuerda que tenemos que ir al parque y comprarle ropa nueva a Tomy…- dijo Hermione mientras seguía al niño.

- Estúpido niño… ¡Lo único que voy a comprarle a ese hijo de Satán es un boleto a San Mungo! – gritó Draco ya ofuscado por aquello.

- Ya basta Hurón…- Ginny se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.

- Callate Comadreja-girl…- le espetó el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tom le miró sonreírle, a él…

Al ser más oscuro que jamás había pisado la tierra, el señor de la oscuridad que solo traía muerte, dolor y sangre sobre la hierba fresca…

Levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el frío vidrio del espejo, estaba consciente de que no estaba en la realidad, por unos segundos se había visto así mismo, pero mucho más pequeño, a lado de aquella misteriosa mujer…

No era de una belleza exótica como muchas mujeres que él había conocido, pero era mucho más interesante, de profundos ojos que de vez en cuando podía apreciarse un montón de fuego dentro de ellos, y sus labios… su cuerpo…

- "¿Te encuentras bien, Cariño?" – escuchó la voz de la mujer dentro de él, estaba imaginando su dulce voz…

- Yo…- iba a replicar Tom Riddle cuando fue interrumpido.

- Si te quedas demasiado tiempo ahí… llegaras a obsesionarte con algo que… tal vez nunca obtenga, mi señor.- la voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó por todo el espacio, Tom se giró para verle.

- Como si eso me importara.- y dicho aquello, Tom se giró al espejo de los deseos, apretujó la quijada al ver que la imagen de la hermosa chica había desaparecido.

- ¿Mi señor, está bien? ¿Qué le has hecho, Lucius? – esa era Bellatrix seguida por Pansy Parkinson.

- Yo nada…

- Idiotas…- susurró Tom Riddle mientras se alejaba de aquel grupo de ineptos, pero se detuvo unos cuantos pasos más…

- Parkinson… te quiero en mi habitación ahora mismo…- fue su orden antes de retomar su camino, la muchacha sé quedó sorprendida, Bella entrecerró los ojos mientras que Lucius le miraba divertido de reojo.

- ¡Si my Lord! – exclamó la chica mientras desaparecía.

Tom Riddle estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba a Pansy Parkinson bailar frente a él, su cuerpo era mucho más escultural que la mujer que había apreciado en el espejo pero… vio sus caderas moverse de un lado a otro frunciendo el ceño… no era igual… no reconocía en ningún lado la sensación que aquella, tal vez, ficticia mujer, provocaba en él… apretujó los dientes, logrando escuchar el crujir de estos… _-¡Crucio!_ – lanzó el hechizo a la pobre muchacha.

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Mamá

**Hola...**

_Je je je je je Pues aqui les dejo el siguiente Capitulo, espero les guste, muchisimas Gracias, Por cierto, si se pasan a ver AZUCAR AMARGO le seguré el FIC desde ahí sin tener que crear una Historia nueva a parte... Sin más muchisimas Gracias..._

**Patricia.**

2

**Mamá.**

El pequeño Tom veía las manos entrelazadas entre ella y él, nunca antes alguien se había tomado la molestia de asegurarse de que cruzara bien la calle, ni siquiera la Señora Cole, miró hacia el otro lado, el rubio petulante de Malfoy iba a su lado, mirando de un lado a otro, cuidándolos.

_Sonrío._

Ese hombre podría ser un cretino con el ego hasta las nubes, pero no era mala persona, se preocupaba por Hermione, y eso lo agradecía por qué él, Tom Riddle niño, le quería mucho, Hermione le había protegido en aquella batalla, las personas en la Madriguera también eran especiales por qué todo el tiempo estaban al pendiente de él, aunque Salazar…

- _"No voy a despegar un ojo de ti, mocoso…eres endemoniadamente un peligro para todo el mundo… ahora comete eso que te hace falta color en la piel..."_ – le había dicho Salazar Slytherin mientras leía el periódico, pero él sabía, esa mañana, que estaba viendo a Hermione de soslayo, poniendo aquel trozo de papel como protector contra él.

- _"Increíble…"_ – susurró Tom.

- _"¿Qué es increíble, cariño?"_ – preguntó Ginny quien estaba a su lado.

- _"Es increíble que tanto el señor Slytherin como el señor Malfoy busquen excusas estúpidas para alejarme de Hermione… ¿es que no ven que yo soy más importante que ellos, para ella? "_ – fue lo que dijo antes de Draco escupiera el sorbo de café que le había dado a la taza, Hermione soltó una risita al igual que Ginny, Salazar no dijo nada, solamente se oyó el crujir del papel entre sus manos.

- _"Maldito mocoso irrespetuoso"_ – susurró Draco entre dientes.

- _"Niño… tú no eres más importante que yo… cierra ya la boca…"_

- _"Ciérramela si puedes…"_ – retó el pequeño Tom. Salazar levantó sus manos en dirección del pequeño cuello de Tom cuando la dura voz de Hermione le hizo detenerse.

- _"Ni lo intentes siquiera, Salazar… le llegan a tocar un pelo a Tomy…y son hombres muertos"_ – Tom sonrío satisfecho, Ginny simplemente se mordió la lengua al igual que Harry y Ron quienes habían llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar aquello.

- _"¿Ya ven Señor Slytherin…señor Malfoy…? Soy mucho más importante que ustedes…"_ - y dicho aquello, Tom Marvolo Riddle les lanzó una mirada arrogante, dejando helados a ambos Hombres.

Draco bajó su mirada, el niño estaba observando a Hermione, notó sus ojos azules oscuros un extraño brillo, sabía a ciencia cierta, que Tom Riddle jamás había recibido ningún tipo de cariño, Granger ahí estaba, comprándole cosas y consintiendo a aquel pequeño monstruo quien no dejaba de sonreír…

_Estaba celoso…_

Por qué sabía que Tomy Riddle no se separaba de Hermione, tomaba de su mano cuando él lo deseaba con tanto fervor siquiera tocarle un trozo de piel, le abrazaba cuando no podía, por qué si lo intentaba, Salazar rápidamente iba tras él y Troya ardía de inmediato…

Y aunque ella y ese Slytherin no eran oficialmente una pareja, el chico rubio sabía que ella sentía algo más que amistad por Salazar, lo veía en su mirada, en ambos de hecho…

_Sonrío al ocurrírsele una idea al mirar a Tom._

Hermione junto con Tomy entraron a una pequeña tienda, la chica había decidido que en el mundo muggle había más variedad de ropa adecuada para Tom que en el mundo mágico, así que ahí estaban, recorriendo las mugrientas calles, ¿Quién iba a pensar? Draco Malfoy en el mundo muggle…

La castaña se alejó de ambos hombres, la chica había ido a buscar algo bonito para el pequeño chico…

- Tom… tengo algo que proponerte…- dijo Draco mientras veía de reojo al pequeño chico, el cual no dejaba de ver el lugar por donde la leona había desaparecido.

- Escucho… y por su bien, Señor Malfoy, espero que sea algo interesante, odio perder mi tiempo en estupideces…- había respondido mientras levantaba su mirada hacia él.

- ¡Pero si no estás haciendo nada! _"Respira Draco, recuerda que ese Mini Voldemort se divierte torturando gente…"_ – pensó- mira niño, sé que tú odias a Slytherin y a mí por igual.

- Eso es mentira…- corrigió el pequeño Tom.

- Como sea, nos quieres bien alejados de Hermione…- le dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Bien… sigo esperando tu _"propuesta"_ – dijo él mientras se giraba hacia Draco y como todo mini adulto que era, se cruzó de brazos, varias mujeres que pasaban por ahí, sonreían encantadas al ver al chico y al hombre. Ambos se veían encantadores, uno con su típico atractivo londinense y el otro con su carisma reflejado en su bello rostro infantil.

- Correcto… ¿Por qué no unimos fuerzas y nos deshacemos de Slytherin? – fue directo al grano, tal y como a Tomy le gustaba, el chico no respondió de inmediato, simplemente levantó las cejas negras…

- ¿Deshacernos del señor Slytherin? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Así es _"camarada"_ cuando Slytherin esté fuera de la jugada, solo seremos tú y yo…- se detuvo el rubio.

- Suena interesante su propuesta señor Malfoy, pero yo no necesito su ayuda para deshacerme de usted y del señor Slytherin, bien podría hacerlo yo solito…- fue su respuesta ante aquello, Draco encogió los ojos, ese Ton Riddle de verdad que era toda una molestia.

- ¡Malfoy, Tomy! – esa Hermione quien llegaba con un montón de Bolsas, las cuales se las pasó a Draco sin haberle avisado.

- ¡Eh, Granger! ¡¿me viste cara de Thestral de carga o que, Granger? – exclamó el rubio, la castaña simplemente le vio algo molesta.

- Mira Malfoy o te cargas con eso o no vuelvo atraerte al mundo Muggle… Tomy ¿Quién crees que me rogó por…?

- ¡Ya está bien Granger, no necesitas darle esa información al mocoso!

- ¿Mocoso? Hermione… ¿tengo algo en la nariz? – preguntó Tom mientras se frotaba la dichosa nariz, Hermione sonrío y se acercó al chico.

- Tom… no tienes nada…- dijo la joven, Tom se volvió hacia Draco.

- Entonces tú y el señor Slytherin son de esa calaña…- fue lo que dijo mientras los dos adultos salían de la tienda, el rubio se volvió hacia él.

- ¿de qué tipo de calaña crees que somos ese idiota y yo? ¡No vuelvas a decir semejante tontería! – dijo Draco mientras miraba al chico.

- De esos sujetos que hablan demasiado pero que no debes creer la mitad de todo eso, el resto, pon en duda la mitad y la otra simple…

- Ya basta.. me has mareado con todo eso… Granger… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A comprarle un helado a Tom…- dijo la chica mientras se giraba y sonreía, Malfoy suspiró resignado, ahora entendía por qué su padre jamás acompañó a su madre de compras.

- Tsk… Granger o no, todas las mujeres son iguales…- murmulló el rubio mientras seguía a aquel par.

Hermione y Draco llevaron a Tom al parque, mientras que el niño se comía su nieve, aquella que Hermione había obligado a Draco comprarle, veía a varios niños jugando en los columpios, resbaladillas, sube y baja… con sus madres…

Él nunca tuvo la dicha de conocer a su madre, nunca, y había veces, cuando veía llover a través de la ventana de su habitación en el orfanato, en el que se ponía a imaginar a la mujer que le trajo a la vida, ¿tendría los ojos azules oscuros como él, el mismo cabello, el tono de piel, o que tanto había heredado de ella? Se giró al ver a Hermione discutir con Draco, Harry Potter y Salazar Slytherin estaban ahí, sabían que ya era hora de volver al mundo mágico… se giró por última vez para ver a aquellas madres jugar con sus hijos…

¿Qué se sentía tener una mamá?

Se bajó de la banca al acabarse la nieve y se dirigió hacia Hermione, la chica se sonrojó al sentir el abrazo de Salazar rodear su cuerpo, el niño notó cierto enfado en Draco Malfoy, Potter sonreía abiertamente.

- Hermione…- llamó Tom Riddle mientras jaloneaba con delicadeza el saco de la castaña, llamando su atención, la chica se giró, desprendiéndose del abrazo de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué pasa Tomy? – preguntó Hermione algo intrigada por el repentino tono serio del niño.

Salazar vio al chico aquel no con muy buenos ojos, esa mañana habían dicho y hecho cosas, que a los demás les había parecido gracioso, pero admitía que Tomy era un niño bastante interesante, sobre todo por lo que Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape le habían dicho.

**FLASH BACK**

_Se encontraban en la oficina del anciano Dumbledore, Snape acababa de llegar, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió estaba a punto de marcharse pero el viejo lo había detenido, había ciertas cosas que debían arreglar respecto a Tom Riddle…_

- _Profesor, creo que esto debería hablarlo con Hermione… se está encariñando mucho con él y…_

- _La señorita Tonks y Lupin también me lo han dicho, Harry, pero me temo que Tom Riddle no debe ingresar al colegio… no voy a correr riesgos y mucho menos ser partícipe de una nueva catástrofe…- fue lo que dijo ante un muy serio Harry…_

- _Yo sé poco sobre el asunto de Lord Voldemort y de su "difícil" vida en ese orfanato… señor Dumbledore… Hermione hará un buen trabajo con ese niño, nadie sabe porqué está vivo cuando debería estar muerto… pero creo que no es casualidad que esto esté pasando… _

- _Es una segunda oportunidad, Señor…- intervino Harry, el cual se sorprendió por sus propias palabras._

- _Harry…_

- _Bien… esto es estúpido… estamos hablando de admitir a Tom Riddle en Hogwarts una vez más… hay riesgos y ventajas que podemos obtener con esto… la primera, que el chico se convierta en uno de los mejores magos, lo cual hizo en el pasado, pero lamentablemente sus inclinaciones hacia las artes oscuras le obsesionaron tanto hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en un monstruo…- intervino Severus quien ya se encontraba yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con un gato encerrado dentro de la oficina._

- _Y la otra sería…- empezó a decir Harry._

- _¡Sin interrupciones Potter! – se detuvo a pensar un poco y respirar.- la otra sería, por supuesto.- se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.- que volviera a cometer sus mismos errores y Lord Voldemort estuviera de regreso.- abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un impactado Harry y un Albus preocupado._

_Salazar vio al hombre de grasoso cabello. Suspiró y se volvió para encarar al director de Hogwarts…_

- _Ese niño no va a estar solo, tiene a la Familia Weasley, usted señor Dumbledore, lo conoció de niño, antes de que todo esto pasara… piénselo… y comparé la actitud de Tom Riddle de antes con el de ahora…- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie._

- _Todos sabemos que Tomy le ha tomado cariño a Hermione…_

- _Yo me atrevo a decir que Tom ve a la señorita Granger como una…- se detuvo para encarar a los presentes…- como a un madre.- terminó diciendo ante un muy serio Salazar, un Harry sorprendido y un Albus pensativo que se frotaba la larga barba blanquecina…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ella estaba frente a él, con una mirada sorprendida, el ambiente que los rodeaba era extraño, parecía que estuvieran al aire libre, un parque…

Tom se giró en la cama, últimamente se sentía demasiado cansado, Lucius y Bella habían querido salir a asesinar a algunos miembros de la orden, ahora que estaban todos expuestos ante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y algunos otras zonas estructurales que habían sido destruidas o dañadas por la guerra…

Pero no…

Tom Riddle tenía algo planeado, algo mejor, volvió a girarse en la cama.

- _"Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, cariño…"_ – su voz resonó por su mente una y otra vez, mientras su rostro invadía todo su campo visual, solo estaba ella, sonriéndole a él…

- Mía…- susurró Lord Voldemort entre sueños, sin darse cuenta que Bellatrix le observaba desde las sombras.

Draco le miró con asombro, aquel chico le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su madre, la chica había sentido un extraño estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, Salazar sonrío de medio lado mientras que Harry seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

- _"¿Puedes ser mi Mamá, Hermione?"_ – había preguntado el pequeño Tom.

- _"Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, cariño…"_ – había dicho ella mientras lo cubría en un fuerte abrazo y Tom hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Identidad descubierta

**Hola...!**

**Saludos a todos (as) Espero que se encuentren Bien y pus como me encuentro de un humor FORMIDABLE les dejo el siguiente Capitulo, espero de verdad que les guste... :p cualquier cosa no duden preguntarme.. gracias...**

3

**_Identidad descubierta._**

Hermione se encontraba frente a Albus Dumbledore, había pasado tres días desde que Harry y el anciano se habían reunido, quedando en que Hermione debía estar al tanto de lo que ellos habían estado pensando y recapitulando día tras días acerca de la situación de Tomy.

Salazar se encontraba con ella, el hombre simplemente se dedicaba a mirar de reojo a la joven, la cual se encontraba demasiado seria, la castaña no era tonta ni despistada, Septiembre se acercaba a pasos agigantados y con ello, un nuevo curso, tanto el Director como el Ministro de Magia, habían estado de acuerdo, que todos los alumnos debían repetir el año perdido a causa de la Guerra, incluida Hermione…

- Como verá señorita Granger, el regreso a clases está cada vez más cerca, Harry debió decírtelo el día en que se habló de ello… pero me temo querida que el pequeño Tom, a mi parecer, no debería entrar a Hogwarts…- y guardó silencio, la castaña suspiró, ya se temía aquello, sus marrones ojos se desviaron del anciano y fueron a parar a los azules de Salazar.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, querida…- le dijo, para luego dirigirse al anciano.- Creo que es importante que el chico conviva con otros niños, es imprescindible que lo haga, y estando en la Madriguera todo el tiempo, no creo que ayude a su desarrollo tanto social como emocional… usted me lo dijo, fue usted quien me contó sobre su deprimente vida en el mundo muggle…

- Salazar…

- Me temo que usted tiene razón señor Slytherin, pero no voy a arriesgar el mundo mágico y muggle una segunda vez, fue culpa mía que Tom se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort, no pienso cometer el mismo error una segunda vez…

- ¡¿Y si no fuese un error? Profesor, Tom merece una segunda oportunidad, él no es Lord Voldemort, nosotros podemos ayudarle a convertirse en una mejor persona, yo estaré en el colegio, vigilándole todo el tiempo…

- Señorita Granger…

- ¡Tom merece que le demos una oportunidad! ¡Harry así lo cree necesario! Creo profesor… Tom es un niño alegre y muy astuto… solo necesita a las personas correctas que le guíen por el buen camino…

El silencio se hizo cada vez más profundo, Salazar vio a Hermione demasiado tensa, aunque ella tuviera razón, era demasiado arriesgado a enviar a Tom a Hogwarts, pero como la castaña había dicho, ella iba a estar ahí, cuidando y vigilando al niño, Albus suspiró resignadamente, poniéndose de pie…

- Está Bien señorita Granger… yo arreglaré los papeles para que el pequeño Tom ingrese al colegio…- Hermione sabía que el profesor no estaba del todo seguro, de hecho, su dulce voz sonaba tan tensa, así que decidió añadir.

- Profesor, lo que usted necesita…es pasar un par de horas con Tom…- fue lo que dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a la salida, Salazar le siguió.

El anciano se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, esa joven tenía razón, todas las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad, un pequeño Tom Riddle se encontraba ante ellos, y ahora, temerosos de que volviera a cometer los mismos errores, también poseían una enorme ventaja, rehabilitar a un futuro señor tenebroso.

Quizá Hermione tenía razón, tenía que pasar un tiempo con el pequeño Tom para encontrar las diferencias entre aquel niño al que encontró en un orfanato y este jovencito que se encontraba rodeado de personas a los que quería y lo querían.

Se encontraban en las tres escobas, Hermione giraba la tarra llena de cerveza de mantequilla mientras Salazar le observaba, la chica parecía algo tensa y malhumorada…

- ¿crees que…se convierta en un mago oscuro? – preguntó Hermione mientras miraba la espuma, Salazar acercó su mano a la de ella y le dio un ligero apretujón.

- Harás bien las cosas con él, eres su madre ¿no? – Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el hombre, quien sonreía de medio lado.

- Tom nunca conoció a su madre…- Suspira – realmente yo…

- Hermione, Por Merlín…. El mocoso endemoniado te adora… ¿es que no has visto su cara cuando te ve? Él realmente te trata como su madre… lo que debes hacer tú… es verlo como un hijo.- fue lo que dijo antes de inclinarse aún más sobre la mesa y darle un ligero beso en los labios, ella sonrío y se sonrojó.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- contestó ella algo nerviosa.

- Yo siempre tengo la razón, querida…- fue su respuesta mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione se bebió la cerveza de un solo trago y pasaron a retirarse…

Draco se encontraba en Gringotts, había acompañado a cara rajada y a la comadreja, bajó la mirada de soslayo, y ese pequeño demonio en persona al que le habían entregado en custodia…

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Tom mientras veía a los duendes por todos lados, Draco vio a Harry y a Ron al fondo del pasillo.

- Es el banco del mundo mágico.- fue su respuesta.

- ¿Banco? Oh…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que ambos vieron a los principales Héroes de Guerra dirigirse hacia ellos.

- Aquí es donde los Magos y Brujas guardan sus pertenencias más valiosas.- continuo diciendo Draco.

- ¡Ey! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto chicos…- dijo Harry mientras sacudía el cabello de Tom.

- No hagas eso o… - pero Draco se interrumpió por el grito de Harry.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó luego de una patada en la pierna.

- Héroe o no… deja mi cabello en paz…- susurró el chico para luego dirigirse a la salida del banco.

- Muy Riddle y todo lo que quieras pero me agrada el mocoso.- decía Malfoy al ver a Harry sobándose la pierna.

- Lo dices por qué le ha pegado ¿no? – intervino Ron con media sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué otra cosa me iba a caer bien? – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Por qué es el pase para que llegues a Hermione, quizá? - intervino Harry quien se ponía de pie y sonreía.

- Muy gracioso Potter… muy gracioso.

- Oigan…- llamó el pelirrojo…- ¿Dónde está el escuincle? – continuo diciendo ante el asombro de Potter y Malfoy.

- Maldita sea… ese niño…- y dicho, Draco Malfoy fue a buscarlo.

…

Tom vio la carretilla llena de dulces, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de emoción, nunca, a pesar de que Hermione le llevaba todo el tiempo una cantidad de dulces, había visto tantos al mismo tiempo, el hombre le veía alegremente…

- ¿quieres uno? – preguntó el vendedor, Tom levantó la mirada hacia el sujeto y le sonrío abiertamente, pero luego, esa felicidad se volvió tristeza.

- Pero no tengo con que pagar…- respondió.

- No te preocupes, hoy invito yo.- le dijo mientras le tendía una gragea, Tom le miró para luego tomarla entre sus manos.

- Muchas gracias…

- También hay ranas de chocolate, pero ten cuidado, al abrir el paquete saltan… traen incluida un cromo de los personajes más famosos en el mundo mágico… el trío de oro ya está incluido…- comentó el hombre.

La Madriguera estaba solitaria, la Familia Weasley a excepción de Ron, quien había acompañado a Harry a Gringotts, se habían ido al cementerio, George había amanecido algo asustado, pues según él, Fred le había hablado en sueños, diciéndole que se sentía solo y con mucho frío…

Un muy mal augurio.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Salazar se adueñó de los labios de Hermione, la cual no despreció aquel apasionante beso…

Había pasado varios días desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, si no era por una cosa era por otra, y una de ellas se podría decir que tenía nombres, Hermione le quitó la chaqueta oscura que Salazar llevaba ese día, y aunque le encantaba como se le veía, simplemente se le apetecía verle sin ella en esos momentos, Salazar por otro lado, le había tomado en brazos, Hermione recargó su frente a la de él, sus labios seguían entrelazados en un juego de fricción… mordían y saboreaban sus labios, escuchando uno que otro gemido de satisfacción…

Habían ido a dar al recibidor, donde les había hecho falta sofá, rodaron al suelo, las prendas comenzaban a extinguirse, sus cabellos cada vez más alejados de un peinado decente…

Él respiraba agitadamente, Hermione sentía sus manos sobre su abdomen, desabotonando la blusa blanca que había llevado bajo el saco…

Esa mañana había hecho un poco de frío.

La castaña sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho a causa de los mechones negros de Salazar, su había adueñado de su cuerpo… y sobre ella, sus manos comenzaron a trazar un profundo camino sobre sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón…

- Hermione…- le llamó en ronco sonido que llegó a sus oídos, Hermione, con sus ojos cerrados, seguía sintiendo al hombre posarse sobre ella, la calidez de sus cuerpos había evaporado el frío del ambiente… ella gimió en modo de respuesta, el beso se volvió aún más profundo, la necesidad de respirar se volvió innecesaria, lo único que necesitaban más que el oxigeno en sus pulmones, era mantener al otro a su lado…

La oscuridad se volvió de un rojo intenso al sentir como unas delicadas manos recorrían su cuerpo, se puso de pie en un santiamén, había convocado una reunión de mortíos esa noche, necesitaba saber que era lo que iban hacer al respecto, Lucius le había comentado que podrían esperar hasta que su fuerza fuera restaurada por completo, pero sus oídos eran sordos ante aquella petición…

Bella vio a su señor algo inquieto, el muchacho se llevó la mano a la nuca, respirando agitadamente, todo presente sé le quedaba mirando y los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, Tom se sentía sofocado y sentir su cuerpo reaccionar muy en contra de sus deseos…

- _"Te amo…Te amo…"_ – escuchó dentro de su mente la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer, aquella misma que ocupaba casi por completo sus pensamientos, todos aquellos, incluso los más oscuros…

- Mi señor… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Bellatrix, los ojos azules de Tom Riddle se lanzaron contra la bruja…

- Muy vieja…- susurró sin que nadie lo escuchara, pero fue Lucius el único capaz de leer sus pensamientos, cosa extraña, pero no le pareció raro después de unos segundos, después de todo, el nuevo Lord Voldemort era tan solo un muchacho que no podía controlar sus impulsos sexuales, el rubio se puso de pie, pero se volvió a su asiento cuando vio a su señor dirigirse a la salida a toda prisa…

Tom sentía el palpitar de su miembro contra la tela del pantalón, el dolor comenzaba a intensificarse cuando la imagen de aquella mujer comenzaba a aparecer frente a él tan transparente, la imagen era nítida, pero la sensación era tan real, tan clara…

Se detuvo al entender que no podría detener esa sensación de excitación y placer, lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse necesitado de un cuerpo femenino, odiaba tener que recordar que era Humano y no un dios…

- ¡Parkinson ven aquí! – exclamó con fuerza, la joven se estremeció bajo la oscura capa, aún llevaba marcados en su morena piel los golpes que su señor le había propinado por alguna extraña razón. La joven mujer no titubeo, pues sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría si no obedecía sus órdenes.

Zabini le vio marcharse, rápidamente se volvió para ver a una Bellatrix increíblemente enfurecida. Lucius sonrío de medio lado, algo extraño le estaba pasando a Lord Tom Riddle, algo que… sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los de Bella, quien también le miraba.

- Lucius… creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente…en privado.- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie, tirando la silla a su paso, el hombre se puso de pie, dejando confundidos al resto, Blaise sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo muy serio…

Se levantó y los siguió.

Hermione abrió los ojos al ser levantada por Salazar entre sus brazos, Hermione enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él, sintiendo y profundizando la presión de su erección contra su intimidad, ella gimió al escuchar su ronca voz jadeando, debía admitir, que desde aquel día en que Tom los había interrumpido en medio de la marea de fuego, no habían pasado de besos y caricias ligeras, no había nadie en casa…

Salazar meció las caderas, sintiendo la húmeda cavidad de la chica, las ropas ya habían desaparecido, al igual que el sostén blanco de la castaña…

Él se separó de ella, necesitaba mirarle, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios hinchados por los besos, la castaña se estremeció y se aferró a Slytherin al sentir las pantaletas resbalar por entre sus muslos, el viajero en el tiempo arrancó las bragas de un jalón, volviendo sus labios al pecho de ella…

Dando pequeños e indoloros mordiscos a los pechos de la leona, la sensación le hizo arquearse contra la pared…

Y empujó, meciéndose un poco para entrar dentro de Hermione lo más lento, no quería provocarle dolor ni mucho menos…

- Hazlo… Ah… Ya…- le pedía ella entre jadeos…

- Un momento… más…- apenas había podido responder él…

Tom le tiró a la cama con violencia, no importándole absolutamente nada que la mujer se lastimara en proceso, Pansy le vio mover la varita, los ojos de Tom estaban aterradoramente oscuros, nunca, desde que él había despertado, lo había visto en aquel estado, pudo notar a pesar de sus ropas oscuras, como el bulto en sus pantalones sobresalía más que nada, le asombró que el Lord pudiera tener ese tipo de reacciones cuando había cosas más importantes que revolcarse con una mujer…

Se sintió desnuda, Pansy soltó un chillido al sentir al joven Riddle arrancarle las pantaletas, solo era sexo, la morena lo sabía, el no sentiría amor por nada ni nadie que no fuera por si mismo, vio su cuerpo desnudo al truene de los dedos, era sumamente apuesto, lo sabía Parkinson y eso fue lo que le permitió soportar el dolor…

Le penetró con violencia, no era de sabios saber que Parkinson ya no era virgen, a demás, solamente quería quitarse esa maldita calentura que estaba sometiéndolo, y le embistió una y varias veces más, pero no era suficiente…

La levantó por las caderas, obligándole a envolver sus caderas con sus piernas, Pansy se aferró a la espalda del mago tenebroso al sentirse levantada al aire, hundiendo su rostro al cuello del hombre, el golpe contra la pared fue doloroso, más aquello no significó nada al sentir una vez más ola invasión en su intimidad…

Salazar le acomodó sobre el suelo…

Tom le dejó caer…

Hermione abrió sus piernas, permitiendo la invasión…

Suya…

Pansy soltó un chillido aún más fuertes al sentir los dedos de Tom clavarse en sus muslos, apartando sus piernas de lado a lado, penetrándola con fuerza, y sintió los músculos vaginales de ella abrazar su miembro…

Y el rostro moreno de Pansy desapareció, su oscuro cabello fue reemplazado por risos enmarañados desparramados por el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron marrones y sus labios se volvieron carnosos y sensuales…

La había visto antes, lo sabía, conocía a esa mujer pero… ¿Dónde? Entendía que no de su vida pasada, si no de su presente…

Embistió con fuerza y sin consideración de su amante varias veces, frunciendo el cejo por qué sabía que la mujer a la que estaba poseyendo no era a la que deseaba, no era la que invadía sus sueños, ni la dueña de sus pesadillas eróticas que tenía con ella…

Hermione se aferró a su espalda, jamás había estado con un hombre- clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Salazar, este no sintió el dolor, estaba completamente entregado a la danza erótica con Hermione, sus manos, entrelazadas por sobre la cabeza de ella, se apretujaban fuertemente, él le susurraba cosas de amor, ella le respondía….

El vaivén se volvió un dulce baile, Salazar se arqueó al sentir el orgasmo llegar, apretujó los dientes al sentir sus músculos internos abrazar su miembro, bajó la mirada y ahí estaba, su bello rostro empapado en lagrimas y sudor…

Y unió sus labios a los de ella antes de recibir el orgasmo por completo, y ella lo había hecho al mismo ritmo que él…

Tom abrió los ojos, sus azules y siniestros ojos, y le descubrió ahí mismo, mientras le observaba el rostro sudoroso y lagrimas cayéndole por la comisura de sus ojos…

Lo miraba a él…

Gritando de placer por él…

Y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…

Ella…

- Granger…- susurró su apellido al verla volver su mirada hacia él, ella levantó su mano y la posó sobre su rostro, o era lo que él veía en aquella ilusión obsesiva que su mente le jugaba suciamente.

- _"Te amo…"_ – le escuchó decirle…

Y se hundió en ella aún más fuerte, diciéndole retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, sin saber ni ver claramente, que la mujer real que estaba bajo su cuerpo, sufría bajo sus violentas embestidas...

Y aún sabiendo quien era aquella mujer, de sus orígenes Muggle, no le importó saber que era la amiga de su enemigo jurado, Harry Potter…

Ella era suya… suya. ** CONTINUARA.**


	5. Encuentros en el callejón Diagon

**Hola... Aqui les traigo que CAPITULO, traigo prisa por que estoy escrib iendo el siguiente Capitulo ja ja ja ja LAS IDEAS A TODO LO QUE DAN, espero les Guste... Gracias...**

4

_**Encuentro en el Callejón Diagon.**_

_¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Y mil veces ¡Joder! _

Draco Malfoy se encontraba a mitad de la calle, habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que había visto al pequeño Tom, Harry y Ron se acercaron a él corriendo, cada uno a lado opuesto…

- ¡Dime que has encontrado al mocoso…! – gritó el rubio mientras sacudía a Ron por el cuello del saco color marrón que llevaba puesto ese día.

- ¡No encontré a Tom por ningún lado, ahora déjame Hurón! – exclamó el pelirrojo al zafarse del rubio, este parecía cada vez más cabreado, ese niño ¿Dónde mierdas se había metido?

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter, dime que tú si lo has visto! – preguntó el rubio, Harry miró a Rin algo nervioso.

- No, por un momento creí verlo cerca de la carretilla de dulces pero…

- Maldito mocoso… ¡Pero ya me va a oír cuando lo encuentre! – decía el rubio mientras simulaba con sus manos, apretando el delicado cuello del niño, Ron tragó en seco y Harry simplemente intentaba no reírse.

Mientras tanto, Tomy veía el lugar abarrotada de gente, magos y Brujas de iban y venían, felices por todo…

- ¿estás bien? – escuchó una vocecilla infantil tras de él, se giró y vio a una chica.

- Estoy perfectamente bien.- respondió Tom mientras miraba a la joven, su rostro pálido y de grandes ojos verdes, tan claros como esmeraldas resplandecientes.

- Estas perdido…- aquello no fue una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, una afirmación que Tom captó a la perfección.

- No estoy perdido… sería algo muy despistado de mi parte.- fue lo que dijo mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados.

- Yo creo que estas perdido, si gustas puedo ayudarte.- se ofreció la niña mientras lo tomaba de la mano, pero Tom se zafó de ella y con el ceño fruncido…

- Solo mi madre puede tocarme… ¿entendido? - fue su pronta respuesta ante una niña sonriente.

- A mí tampoco me gusta que me toquen, lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se giraba, Tom le observó, era una joven rara, envuelta en un hermoso vestido estilo victoriano, de cuello de tortuga, su oscuro cabello ondulado caía sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su fin por encima de su cintura de niña…

- ¿Quién eres y por qué quieres ayudarme? – preguntó Tom evitando que ella se retirara, la joven volvió a sonreír, Ton pensó que eso no sería muy cotidiano en ella.

- Soy Catherine Van Garrett, solo sentí curiosidad, jamás te había visto por aquí.- se presentó la joven mientras extendía su mano hacia el chico, Tom miró el ofrecimiento y respondió el saludo.

- Tom Ri…- iba a decir el joven cuando…

- ¡TU, MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – ese era Draco quien llegó desde el otro lado de la calle, le dio vuelta por los hombros, acuclillándose frente al joven.

- Señor Malfoy ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Tom tan tranquilamente que fue eso exactamente lo que le hizo enfurecer más, Draco respiraba agitadamente, casi se vuelve loco buscando a ese niño.

- ¡Te hemos perdido de vista tres segundos y desapareces! ¡¿es que no piensas que es lo que me va a hacer Hermione si se entera que te hemos perdido? – le decía mientras lo zarandeaba, Tom sonrío al darse cuenta de algo..- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Draco ya extrañado.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…- dijo el sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Hmp.?

- Le tienes miedo a mi madre…- afirmó el chico, Draco frunció el ceño y entrecerró la mirada.

- Ya es suficiente mocoso, vámonos, seguramente _"tu madre"_ debe estar…

- ¡Malfoy, Tomy! – ese era Harry y Ron quienes llegaban a su lado.

- ¡Genial, lo has encontrado Malfoy! – y Ron dejó libre un suspiro de resignación.

- Sí, que bueno…ya estábamos comentando Ron y yo que era lo que Hermione iba hacernos en caso de que el chico no apareciera…- decía Harry dramatizando un escalofrío.

- Cobardes de mierda… no le temen al ya saben quién pero si a Granger…

- Señor Malfoy usted…

- Tú cállate niño… casi nos matas del susto…- interrumpió el rubio antes de que dijera algo que no deseaba que nadie más se enterara.

Por otro lado…

Hermione se abrochó la blusa, el cabello se encontraba enrollado por una toalla, Salazar se frotaba su melena negruzca con otra…

- Siempre he dicho que un baño compartido es mejor…- dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Hermione y le abrazaba por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, la leona sonrío mientras tomaba el cepillo entre las manos, bien podía hechizarse el cabello pero había ciertas cosas que le gustaba hacerlas ella misma.

- Me pregunto cuantas veces lo has hecho…- dijo ella mientras escuchaba la risilla traviesa del hombre.

- Una vez…- dijo tranquilamente.- contigo.- continuó diciendo mientras la giraba hacia él.

Hermione sonrío y acto seguido el hombre se acercó a besarla, cuando el estruendo de abajo les hizo sobresaltarse…

- Malfoy…- masculló la castaña mientras entrecerraba los ojos, por alguna extraña razón aquello le decía que el rubio (en caso de que fuera él, cosa que sabía que era probable) estaba muy molesto.

Hermione sabía que Tom estaba con el rubio, algo había pasado, Salazar fue tras la chica, logrando escuchar cada vez más, los gritos de Malfoy, ese chico siempre intentando llamar la atención pero no le molestaba en cierto modo, mientras no se acercara demasiado a Hermione, no había ningún problema.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – gritó la castaña mientras llegaba al recibidor, Harry y Ron estaban nerviosos, la leona podía intuir aquello.

- Hermione yo no… no pasó nada, todo está bien…- explicaba Ron, la chica le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si Ron decía que nada había pasado, es que algo había pasado.

- Tomy ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba al chico, este comenzó a sollozar, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, Harry carraspeo y Ron intentaba no morir a causa de su saliva, Salazar dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, sabía que el niño estaba fingiendo.

- Mamá…yo…yo tuve la culpa, discúlpame.- decía Tom mientras se abrazaba a la castaña, esta le mandó una mirada asesina a Draco y a sus dos amigos.

- Granger…no es… no es lo que tú crees… el mocoso estaba con nosotros cuando lo perdimos de vista y…

- ¡¿QUE LO PERDIERON DE VISTA?- se exaltó la chica, Salazar negó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa arrogante adornó su rostro.

- ¡ÉL TUVO LA CULPA, SALIO CORRIENDO Y…!

- ¡¿y ustedes dos que tienen que decir? – lo ignoró olímpicamente para dirigirse a Harry y Ron.

- ¡FUE CULPA DE MALFOY! – exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, Salazar pasó su mano por la cintura de la castaña, estaba alterándose y con solo su tacto la castaña logró tranquilizarse en otras palabras, la leona dejó de rugir.

- Granger…fueron diez minutos…

- diez malditos minutos ¡¿Saben lo que Tom pudo haber hecho en diez minutos? –gritó la joven ya exasperada, Salazar suspiró resignadamente.

- Mamá… ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? – preguntó Tom con los ojos entrecerrados, Hermione se puso nerviosa al captar bien lo que había dicho.

- Si Granger, explícale al mocoso…- se burló Draco.

- Cierra el pico, Malfoy…

Bella le apuntaba con su varita, Lucius por otro lado, sentía la fina punta clavarse en su cuello, sus ojos grises atentos a cualquier movimiento de la mujer, la cual era mucho más peligrosa que cualquier idiota que se encontraba allá a fuera…

- Dime Bella ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan enfadada? – preguntó el rubio sin temor a que lo hiriera aquella mujer.

- Algo anda mal con Mi señor… tú fuiste uno de los siete que lograron crear su cuerpo y mantenerlo vivo a pesar de no tener alma… dime Lucius… ¿Por qué Lord Voldemort actúa de esta manera tan patética? – su voz, con un ligero tono de ultratumba, llegó a los oídos de Lucius y Blaise, este último se escondía tras las largas cortinas de aquella habitación.

- No lo sé… habría que averiguarlo ¿no? Pero me pregunto quién será el valiente que se atreverá a cuestionárselo al Lord.- desafío. Bella ajustó un poco más la varita contra su mano.

- Él no es nuestro Lord… no del todo… eso podría traernos grandes consecuencias- desvió la mirada al ventanal.- y comienzo a sospechar que tiene algo que ver con la interrupción del hechizo…- continuo diciendo, Lucius cerró los ojos, y con suma tranquilidad, apartó la varita de su cuello con un movimiento de mano.

- Quizá… su comportamiento es extraño, sin mencionar su pérdida de memoria debido al conjuro incompleto.

- Me pregunto si…

- Lord Voldemort está vivo gracias a la sangre que corre por sus venas, Bella… ahora él es un sangre pura por completo… y mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era…- fue su respuesta, Bella se giró para mirarle, luego sonrío.

- Mi querido cuñado… tienes muchos conocimientos bastante interesantes ¿sabes? Me pregunto por qué no eres capaz de regresar a la vida a mi hermana…

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe…

- Si te atreves a traicionarnos Lucius.- volvió amenazarle el cuello con la varita.- juro que desearas la muerte… muerte que no te daré nunca, pero si mucho dolor.- fue su amenaza, esta bajó la mortal arma, Lucius le miró sereno.

- Me da igual… y si no te importa, creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer…- y dicho, el hombre pasó a retirarse, Bella se estremeció al sentir la quemazón en su brazo, Lord Tom Riddle le estaba llamando.

Tom se levantó de la cama, Pansy estaba en el suelo con las sabanas cubriendo algunas partes de su desnudo cuerpo, las lagrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas, sollozando en silencio, se giró para verle, de pie frente a ella, con sus ojos turquesa desnudándola con su tétrica mirada, no decía nada, y no era que lo necesitara, pero escucharlo llamar a la sangre sucia Granger, en todo el acto sexual, era algo más que humillante…

Su señor, al que amaba servirle y por el cual daría su vida, había preferido violar a Granger que a ella, una sangre pura digna de cualquier Rey… cualquiera menos él.

- Levanta tu asquerosa humanidad y lárgate.- le espetó mientras hacía levitar su capa, aquella oscura.

- Si mi señor…- susurró más para sí que para el amo de la oscuridad, Tom le miró de soslayo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

… Donde se encontró con Bella, la mujer estaba recargada a la pared justamente frente a la puerta de aquella recamara, Tom le lanzó una mirada insignificante, la bruja tenía los brazos cruzados, meciendo entre sus dedos la vieja barita…

- ¿Me llamaba, mi señor? – preguntó la mujer mientras se separaba de la pared y hacía una reverencia.

- Que pregunta más estúpida… prepara un carruaje… iremos a dar la vuelta…- había dicho él, Bellatrix puso cara de espanto.

- ¡Pero mi señor, no podemos…! – pero la mujer fue silenciada por una severa mirada cargada de odio.

- Fue una maldita orden, Bellatrix… ¡Crucio! – su respuesta no fueron sus palabras, sino el hechizo torturador más que nada.

Blaise les vio desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo poco después de la pequeña sesión de tortura para Bellatrix Lestrange, se adentró en los aposentos de su Lord ya viéndolos alejados, Pansy seguía ahí, llorando con todas sus fuerzas…

- Pansy…- le llamó el joven mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, la chica levantó la mirada, su rostro aún seguía pálida y sus labios con rastros de pequeñas mordidas, ni que decir de su cuerpo.

- Blaise…- le llamó mientras soltaba el llanto aún más.

- Lo sé pequeña… lo sé…- le susurró al oído en el momento en que la levantó el brazos, y le sacó de aquel infierno con toda y sabana, esta se arrastraba a cada paso que él daba, como una oscura y sedosa serpiente…

Lucius vio a Bellatrix tomar la poción multijugos y en el preciso instante, la bruja tomo la forma de alguna otra bruja que hubo asesinado en el pasado…

Tom sonrío de medio lado mientras el carruaje comenzaba a andar…

Hermione, después de regañar durante un buen rato a Draco y sus dos compinches, se dio cuenta de que el Profesor Dumbledore le había enviado una carta, la joven la tomó entre sus manos, la Familia Weasley ya estaba en la Madriguera y como siempre, Ginny y la señora Molly, estaban en la cocina, consintiendo a Tom con algunos pastelillos…

- Te digo que ese mocoso come mejor que todos nosotros juntos.- se escuchó decir a Draco, Ron soltó una carcajada, era divertido los celos tan obvio que Malfoy le tenía al chico.

- A mí la verdad no me importa, mientras no me siga pegando.- comentó Harry.

- Potter… ¿no te da vergüenza decir eso? ¡Óyete imbécil, un niño te pega! – exclamó el rubio mientras dramatizaba con las manos.

Salazar les lanzó una mirada, aquel trío eran como los tres chiflados, pero bueno, lo increíble era que Hermione los considerara sus amigos, se puso de pie y subió los escalones, la chica estaba en su habitación, leyendo la carta…

Salazar entró a la habitación en silencio, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la chica le miró por un rato y luego le sonrío.

- Pareces muy contenta, querida.- le dijo mientras daba un paso dentro, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Te parece poco con lo de esta tarde…? ¡a demás, creo que Ginny sospecha algo! – exclamó asustada, Salazar se detuvo frente a ella, arrodillándose en la cama, acostándola en la cama de paso…

- A mí no me importaría decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía…- le susurró al oído segundos antes de comenzar a morder y succionar el lóbulo, Hermione se estremeció.

- …- soltó la carcajada.- Por supuesto que no me molesta, pero es su casa y nosotros…- la chica guardó silencio, Salazar comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- Realmente esto es asqueroso… el tío Malfoy me ha dicho que hay miles de formas de demostrarse afecto pero…

- ¡Tomy! – gritó Hermione algo asombrada por lo cauteloso que era ese niño, Salazar se separó de Hermione, no sin antes de encargarse de mandarle una mirada asesina con un toque de burla…

- ¿Es que tú madre no te ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes? – intervino Salazar.

- Me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Señor Slytherin.- contestó el joven mientras se acercaba a su joven madre.

- Salazar por favor.- pidió la leona a sabiendas a lo que esos dos iban.

- Señor Salazar… me haces sentir viejo, niño… mejor llámame…papá ¿Qué te parece? – pidió el adulto ojos azules, Tom le miró asustado, como si la sola idea le causara escalofríos por todo el cuerpo… - a demás mocos… ¡¿desde cuándo es tú tío ese Malfoy? – quiso saber, Hermione soltó la carcajada aún más fuerte.

- Desde que me ha comprado un montón de ranas de chocolates… aunque sospecho que es un soborno…- aquello último lo dijo analizando lo que había pasado entre el rubio y él.

- Así… ¿Qué quieres que te dé para que me llames padre, eh?

- De usted no quiero nada…

- ¿A no, no quieres asistir a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería? – preguntó Salazar con una enorme sonrisa, Tom sé quedó sorprendido, Hermione sonrío al ver la sonrisa del niño.

- ¡¿De verdad vas a llevarme ahí? ¡¿Y voy a ser el mejor mago del mundo? – gritó emocionado ante aquello.

- Así es… ¡tendrás plumas mágicas y varitas…! – siguió diciendo el hombre, la castaña veía la luz de ilusión en los azules ojos del pequeño Tom.

- ¡Si, yo quiero ser un mago, sacar conejos de sombreros y…! – pero Tom guardó silencio al escuchar las carcajadas de Hermione y Salazar.

- ¡Pero niño, con una varita y con los maestros adecuados puedes hacer muchas cosas mejores como esas! – continuo diciendo la serpiente, Tom sonrío ante aquello.

- ¡Entonces vamos, vamos por mi varita y mis plumas y…! – pero el chico fue interrumpido.

- No, no, no… ¿Cómo se dice, eh, mocoso? – Tom vio al hombre levantar la barbilla, Hermione simplemente se divertía ante aquello.

- Eh…- dudó unos segundos…- ¿Gracias…Papá? – finalizó con aquello, Tom se había puesto nervioso, Hermione sonreía gratamente.

Y cierto rubio apretujaba sus puños con tanta fuerza…

La envidia, un sentimiento negativo en la vida de un ser humano, pero muchos, encontrando la positividad en tal emoción egoísta, se puede decir, que la Envidia es el combustible para seguir avanzando, sintiendo envidia de tu vecino, intentas superarle, y al hacerlo, te conviertes en algo más, evolucionando cada vez que la envidia te corrompe… Draco se alejó se aquella habitación, sabía que Hermione estaba Enamorada de Salazar y que este le correspondía, pero jamás esperó enterarse de lo que había pasado esa tarde… y menos de que el pequeño Tom, junto con los dos adultos, se vieran como una perfecta familia feliz…

Bajó al primer piso, alejándose de aquella recamara de una buena vez, amaba a Granger desde hace tanto, pero jamás se le atrevió a confesarle, la Guerra le había impedido soltar la lengua y desatar las cuerdas que le impedían decirle lo mucho que le amaba…

Harry y Ron le vieron detenerse frente a la ventana, después de la comida, Salazar y Hermione, junto con un feliz Tom, decidieron que era momento de ir al callejón Diagon a comprar ciertas cosas que le serían de utilidad a su _"hijo"._

Harry se acercó al rubio y le puso su mano sobre el hombro.

- Se aman… admítelo ya.- le susurró, Draco entendía que el chico no se lo decía por mala, pero era difícil ver a la mujer amada, en brazos de otro hombre.

- ¿Hubiera cambiado de algo si yo…?

- No…- interrumpió Ron, que para sorpresa de ambos muchachos, había entendido todo sin haber escuchado mucho.

- Entiendo…- susurró Malfoy mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba, necesitaba estar solo, al menos un poco.

Ginny le vio salir de la casa.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que era lo que el muchacho tenía.

Hermione les vio salir corriendo por la calle hasta entrar a la tienda Ollivander's, la castaña sonrío al verlos andar uno de tras del otro…

Dio un paso al frente y tropezó con algo, Hermione no pudo evitar irse de frente, la sorpresa invadió su rostro, pero su viaje al suelo fue detenido por unos brazos fuertes, cubiertos por una gabardina oscura de terciopelo, la castaña levantó la mirada hacia su salvador… y ahí estaban… unos ojos tan azules cómo el cielo y tan brillantes como una joya color turquesa… **CONTINUARA. **


	6. Albus, yo y mi otro yo

**Hola...**

**Lamento el retrazo pero eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela... aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo y esperando que les guste, me despido, cualquier duda o algo mas quer yo puedoa resolver, no duden en hacermelo saber... Gracias...**

5

Albus, yo y mi otro yo.

Hermione cruzó su mirada con la de él, el cuerpo se estremeció, sintiendo cada bello de su cuerpo erizarse con el contacto de aquella mirada tan clara, pero tan profunda…

Y le vio con sorpresa, mientras que él sonreía de medio lado, y así estaban, ella mirándole con cierta sorpresa y el sujetándole por la espalda y por el antebrazo, Tom sintió una corriente correr por todo su cuerpo, no era un Crucio por lo que sabía, tampoco un Avada, no era ningún tipo de encantamiento ni maldición…

- Eh…. Gracias por detenerme…- dijo Hermione algo cohibida por el hombre, la castaña quiso separarse, pero Tom se lo impidió, la joven respiró profundamente, ese hombre estaba asustándole, pero, al volver su mirada a él, se dio cuenta de algo… sonreía abiertamente…

- My Lady, creo que debería tener cuidado por donde pisa…- le había dicho él segundos después de un intenso silencio.

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, su sonrisa le hacía ver más apuesto de lo que era, el nombre de Salazar Slytherin retumbó en su mente al ver los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, justamente a lado de la comisura de sus labios…

- Si…eh, Gracias por ayudarme…- dijo ella mientras retiraba el brazo cuidadosamente, intuía que ese hombre era peligroso, muy peligroso, Tom no apartó su mirada de ella, le había encontrado mientras ella y su disfrazada esclava caminaba por entre las abarrotadas calles del callejón Diagon cuando le vio intentando cruzar la calle, una oleada de cálido viento sopló sus bien peinado cabello, cada célula de su joven cuerpo sintió el estremecimiento, era más hermosa en persona que dentro de sus oscuros y obsesivos sueños…

Sintió su cuerpo vibrar…

Y le hechizó, para que tropezara y así inventar un pretexto de acercarse a ella, de oler su aroma a pino roseado de madrugada y sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, cubriendo la frialdad que le cubría por completo…

Salazar y Tom estaban siendo atendidos por el Señor Ollivander, quien sonreía al ver al pequeño niño tan emocionado, Salazar le veía feliz, Tom era un chico astuto, con un vocabulario que le hacía parecerse un mini adulto, de inteligencia demasiado aguda…

- Me gusta esta…- dijo Tom mientras intentaba tomar la varita de pino negro, pero esta se volvió floja y rebelde…- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el chico algo alarmado.

- Tom… recuerda que no eres tú el que escoge la varita…si no ella a ti…- le respondió Salazar mientras Ollivander volvía atrás en busca de otra varita…

- Bien Tom… espero que la varita sea de tu agrado y que sepas usarla sabiamente…

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré…! – le dijo.

- ¿que más…? – pidió Salazar mirando al chico desde arriba, Tom se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño al ver al hombre sonreírle.

- Por supuesto…que lo haré…padre…- dijo en voz baja, Salazar sonrío aún más al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del chico.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, la sensación escalofriante comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo, como una gruesa y sedosa cortina fría…

- Disculpe mis malos modales pero… me gustaría saber el nombre de la dama a la que eh salvado el día de hoy… - su voz era aterciopelada y arrastraba las últimas silabas, Hermione entrecerró la mirada, sus ojos adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo…

- Hermione Granger… ¿Y usted es…? – preguntó ella, respondiendo los deseos del hombre misterioso.

- Tom…- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de dar un paso al frente, acercándose a la joven, la castaña intentó retroceder, pero misteriosamente sé quedó paralizada.

- Tom…- repitió ella mientras el viento mecía sus rizados cabellos, Tom levantó la mano hacia ella, Hermione notó cómo poco a poco, las personas comenzaban a desaparecer, extraño, se dijo…

Y jugó con sus rizos, envolviendo sus dedos con los sedosos cabellos, que aparentemente parecía un nido de pájaros, pero eran tan suaves…

Y puso su mano fría sobre su mejilla, rosando sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos con su pulgar, las ganas de besarle en ese momento eran enormes…

- ¡Mamá! – el grito de Tomy le despertó y liberó de la hipnosis en la que Tom Riddle le había sometido sin que esta se hubiera dado cuenta, Tom sabía que los ojos eran como las ventanas, en las cuales, si te asomabas, podrías apreciar lo más oscuro o lo más brillante del alma de una ser humano, y la de Hermione, por supuesto, era de una intensa Luz inagotable, la cual había iluminado por un segundo, la oscuridad en la que estaba rodeado…

- ¡Tomy! – exclamó la castaña sobresaltándose al sentir el abrazo del pequeño por su cintura.

Alguien, oculta entre las sombras de un viejo y estrecho callejón, miraba al pequeño con perplejidad absoluta, aquello era imposible, había pensado, sus manos temblaban y sus labios igual… imposible.

Ese niño era…

Salazar le vio salir corriendo hacia Hermione, quien estaba al otro lado de la calle, Ollivander lo había detenido, entreteniéndolo en su charla acerca de la varita que le había vendido tiempo a tras…

Tomy levantó la mirada hacia aquel hombre, sus ojos idénticos se entrelazaron en una lucha visual, Hermione pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hijo adoptivo…

- Tomy ¿Qué son esos modales los tuyos? Saluda…- le pidió la castaña algo extrañada por la actitud sombría del niño.

- Mamá…vámonos, Padre nos está esperando…- Hermione le miró extrañada, la voz de Tomy era casi un susurro, Tom Riddle, por otro lado, respiraba agitadamente, había algo en ese niño que no le gustaba.

- Tomy…

- No tenía ni una idea que fuera casada, Lady Hermione…- intervino Tom Riddle, Hermione levantó la mirada, encontrándose una vez más con aquel extraño color de ojos.

- No lo estoy, pero soy la madre adoptiva de Tomy.- y dicho aquello, la joven tomó de la mano al pequeño Tom y ambos se dieron la media vuelta, dispuestos a ir donde Salazar se encontraba.

Bellatrix salió del callejón y aunque no poseía su forma original, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, pero la presencia de aquel niño en ese mundo astral comenzaba a intrigarle más allá de lo imaginable…

- Mi señor…- le llamó la mujer a un embelesado Voldemort, quien no dejaba de mirar a la castaña alejándose con el pequeño de la mano, sonrío arrogante al ver al pequeño hijo de Hermione girarse hacia él, era increíble la intensidad de aquella azulada mirada, su profundidad, pero notó algo en esos azules ojos, una similitud…

Tomy se volvió para mirar aquel extraño hombre con el que había encontrado a su madre hablando, no le gustó para nada ese sujeto, en el preciso momento en que aquella masculina figura se había reflejado en sus ojos, le había repudiado, incluso se atrevía a decir que odiado, sin imaginar que se asqueaba y odiaba a una parte de si mismo…

Y le vio sonreírle, y le odió aún más al ver esa sonrisa abierta, mostrando los perlados dientes perfectamente alineados, se tropezó unos pasos más tarde, pero igual no dejó de mirarle, temía que si apartaba la mirada, algo malo le sucediera, se giró y levantó la mirada hacia su madre, en especial a ella, no sabía el cómo o él por qué, pero dentro de su pecho y latiendo a mil por hora, ese importantísimo órgano llamado corazón, le decía que ese hombre era muy peligroso, demasiado, incluso su instinto de hijo protector le gritaba que se alejara de él, que protegería a su madre a toda costa, por qué de una cosa si estaba seguro, aquella mirada que su madre recibió inconscientemente de aquel hombre, era tan profunda y llena de ese brillo, el mismo brillo que quema su mirada cuando se carcome los pensamientos al idear un plan para molestar a Malfoy y Salazar… ese sujeto planeaba algo.

Albus y Snape iban hacia la madriguera, pero el anciano decidió que antes, iría a dar un corto paseo por los alrededores del colegio, había pasado tanto en todo el tiempo en que la guerra duró, ahora las cosas comenzaban a volveré lo más normales que se podía, por qué una cosa si que era cierta, nunca nadie, después de la horda de terror que Voldemort soltó en todo el mundo, las cosas volverían a la normalidad…

Pero poco a poco, gracias al tiempo, las cosas se volverían más fáciles. El anciano sonrío y saludó a varias personas conocidas mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon, Snape, con su típico rostro cubierto de seriedad, simplemente se dignaba a seguir al vejete…

Tom se dirigía hacia la mansión, de repente se había sentido demasiado cansado, sin imaginar que algo extraño comenzó a suceder cuando aquel niño se apareció frente a él, una extraña sensación de familiaridad le había invadido en aquel momento en que sus azules ojos se habían encontrado en el camino…

Bellatrix le miraba sorprendida, era increíble que su señor no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel mocoso era él mismo, eso era algo bueno, al menos para ella y su salud física, sino, ya hubiera estado muerta en medio de aquel sucio y húmedo callejón…

Bellatrix se estremeció al ver a Tom Riddle llevarse la mano hacia su ojo derecho, el hombre apretujó la quijada, sintiendo un enorme y punzante dolor en aquel ojo, la mujer lo sostuvo entre sus manos…

Hermione se inclinó frente a ella, Tomy había soltado un chillido aterrador, Salazar por otro lado, salió corriendo de la tienda del señor Ollivanders al escuchar el pequeño grito del niño…

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó el hombre mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la castaña, esta solamente veía preocupada a Tomy.

- ¡No lo sé, de repente comenzó a gritar! – explicó ella mientras intentaba hacer un lado las pequeñas manitas de Tom, las cuales cubrían por completo su ahora pálido rostro, Tomy apretaba sus manos contra su rostro, su ojo izquierdo dolía demasiado, era un intenso dolor, como si una estalla le fuera clavada en la cara…

Tom Riddle se mordió la lengua, soportando el dolor, Bella estaba a su lado, intentando no preguntar nada, pero la mujer era sumamente impaciente…

- ¡Mi señor, lo llevaré a la mansión pero por favor dígame que es lo que le pasa! – gritaba ya histérica.

- Mi ojo derecho Bella… está sangrando… ¡Llévame ahora mismo con una maldito medi-mago! – ordenó el hombre, explicando un poco que era lo que le sucedía, Bella se estremeció pero obedeció.

Salazar levantó a Tomy entre sus brazos y lo aferró a su fuerte pecho, el niño comenzó a gritar a más no poder, él y Hermione se lanzaron hacia San Mungo, el dolor que Tomy reflejaba con sus gritos era insoportable para ambos. Dumbledore se quedó como estatua al verlo desaparecer entre la multitud, una mujer lo acompañaba, no lo había visto de todo bien, pero aquellos ojos, si no se equivocaba…

Ya los había visto antes…

Cincuenta años en el pasado para ser exactos.

Snape le miró de reojo, las emociones provenientes del interior del anciano emanaron desde adentro como agua escurriendo entre las manos, reflejándose en su clara mirada ya vieja, Albus Dumbledore parpadeo varias veces, intentando negar la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente…

Era descabellada pero tenía algo de lógica.

Si había un pequeño Tom Riddle coleando en el mundo ¿por qué no haber dos? Pero la pregunta ahí era él por qué un joven… ¿Qué era lo que había ocasionado aquello? Tal vez estuviera alucinando pero…

Era imposible.

Albus Dumbledore estaba más cuerdo que la mitad de los habitantes en todo el mundo mágico.

- ¿Sucede algo, Albus? - preguntó Snape después de un corto periodo de silencio, Albus negó con un movimiento de mirada, si no hubiera sido por que aquel extraño llevaba la mitad del rostro cubierto por la mano, Albus hubiera descubierto a un joven Tom Riddle… uno oscuro.

- Todo está bien…- fue su respuesta poco después.

Hermione vio al pequeño Tomy siendo llevado por los medi-magos a la sala de urgencias mágicas, la castaña estaba alarmada, todo aquello había empezado de una nada y ahora, el chico se encontraba con un ojo sangrando y un inmenso dolor que a ella misma le calaba hasta la última célula del cuerpo…

- Es un niño fuerte, Hermione, va a estar bien…- las palabras de Salazar y su abrazo, le consolaron al menos un poco.

- Si algo le llegara a pasar…no se qué haría…- respondió Hermione automáticamente, Salazar le miró de reojo, era verdad que le habían agarrado cariño al chico, pero Hermione sentía un enorme lazo sentimental con Tom, algo que no lograba descifrar y que Salazar comenzaba a notar esas emociones en su mirada…

- Él estará bien, ya lo verás…

Salazar le había aferrado a él, de repente, un enorme temor de pérdida comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo, sus instintos nunca le fallaban, algo le decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar… algo que no era para nada bueno…. Miró a Hermione, no sabía cómo, pero ella tenía algo que ver. Algo en el que solo Tom y Hermione estaban conectados.

CONTINUARA.


	7. El llamado de la sangre

**Hola...**

**Les tengo una Buena noticia, Ya estoy en los últimos capítulos de este Fic, así que, próximamente también la estaré terminando aquí, muchísimas gracias y no lo duden, cualquier cosa, háganme saber... POR CIERTO... ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN Seto&Anzu ... ¿Que les parece la Idea? :) OPINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN.**

**6**

_**El llamado de la Sangre.**_

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, la desnudes en su cuerpo reflejando una inmaculada luz tan aterradora cómo la sonrisa de aquel hombre que le abrazaba, hacía frío, demasiado para ser solamente un sueño, sentía el cosquilleo en la piel al roce de aquellos mechones negros, la respiración del extraño, contra su cuello era caliente y exasperante…

Llevó sus manos y enredó sus dedos entre los mechones semi-ondulados, tan oscuros como aquel sombrío fondo que les rodeaba, el misterioso hombro le abrazaba de la cintura, aferrándola contra su mismo cuerpo, era todo aquello un sueño, uno que, muy a su pesar, era uno del cual no pensaba claramente en despertar…

Las estrellas color turquesa destellaban su hermosa y perenne luz, iluminando la oscuridad que comenzaba a albergar dentro de ella; en aquel mundo, Hermione no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía su corazón que aquel monstruo al que dejaba que le besara, era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada, no era el poseedor del nombre de aquella persona por la cual daría su vida sin pensarla dos veces…

No era Salazar Slytherin, pero en cambio, ambas serpientes, compartían un linaje de sangre que iba más allá de lo comprensible.

- Hermione…- el susurro recorrió la piel de su cremoso cuerpo transformado en una corriente eléctrica, la cual golpeo su cerebro, estremeciéndolo fuertemente…

La mujer de la gran melena enmarañada abrió los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose con aquel par de ojos de un extraño y muy brilloso azul…

Que, por alguna extraña razón, eran muy parecidos a los de esas dos personas que le eran muy especiales para ella…

Albus llegó a su oficina y tomó asiento tras su escritorio, Snape por otro lado, observaba a su maestro y amigo de hace tiempo, su mirada estaba perdida, el anciano hombre se encontraba en un letargo poco común en él…

- ¿Pasa algo, Albus? – preguntó el hombre que aún vestía completamente de negro, pero el anciano no escuchó sus oídos, seguía profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione Granger y Salazar Slytherin le habían confesado tiempo a tras, que Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback, habían intentado conjugar un extraño hechizo al cuerpo clonado de un joven Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore conocía mil y una formas de regresar a la juventud, el hombre acaricio la larga y grisácea barbilla mientras pensaba en ello, mil y una formas para volver hacer joven, pero también eran mil y una formas que Lord Voldemort no usaría debido a su poca durabilidad…

- Así que…a fin de cuentas terminaste usando él método Muggle, eh, Tom…- pensó en voz alta, Snape levantó la barbilla, a pesar de los muchos años que había pasado a lado de aquel hombre, de las batallas y pleitos que había luchado a su lado, de las cientos de cosas que había vivido gracias a ese vejete, Snape sabía y entendía por muchos medios, que Albus seguiría siendo un extraño y completo misterio para todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Snape mientras se acercaba, fue en ese momento cuando el anciano levantó la mirada hacia él.

- Mi querido Severus… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que…Lord Voldemort no murió del todo? – fueron sus únicas palabras que dirigió al profesor.

- Diría que estás chiflado…- fue la grata respuesta de un impactado y sorprendido Snape, Albus sonrío ante aquello.

- Y sabes bien que no me equivoco ¿no? – respondió poco después.

Snape guardó silencio.

Draco le vio ir y venir de un lado a otro, Granger se había quedado profundamente dormida y Salazar le había llevado a su habitación correspondiente, el rubio sabía que Ginny y su madre estaban revisando al pequeño Tom, quien no tenía ni diez minutos de haber cesado con los gritos de profundo dolor, Hermione, enormemente afectada por el sufrimiento del niño, comenzó a ponerse histérica, por lo tanto, Harry y Ron, los ya ausentes por el momento, le habían sometido a un hechizo adormecedor, la chica, cayó dormida al instante sobre los brazos de un molesto Salazar.

- Idiotas, no tenían que haber hecho esto… - les había reñido.

- Lo dices por qué no conoces bien a Hermione…créeme amigo, no te gustaría verla así.- le había dicho Ron, Harry simplemente apoyó a su amigo.

Y ahora, viéndose solo, Draco Malfoy abría la puerta de la pequeña recamara que Harry y Ron compartían con él y el pequeño Tom…

Ginny se volvió hacia el joven, quien se acercaba a la cama con las manos metidas al bolsillo…

- Sé pondrá bien, lo prometo.- fue su respuesta mientras volvía su mirada hacia el chico.

- ¿Por qué ha quedado inconsciente? – preguntó Draco.

- El dolor, lamentablemente, ha ido más allá de lo soportable para Tomy, creo necesario llevarlo a San Mundo lo más pronto posible, Malfoy.- respondió Ginny mientras cubría el pecho del chico con la suave manta.

- Granger se ha quedado dormida también…se ha puesto como leona enjaulada…- dijo sin más, Ginny le miraba profundamente.

- Le preocupa Tomy, Mione se ha encariñado enormemente con Tomy, la verdad es que ni mi madre ni yo sabemos que fue lo que ha pasado… a demás, creo conveniente decirte que su ojo puede haberse afectado… no lo sé, en mi opinión, su ojo fue donde detonó el problema…

- ¿Alguna sospecha? – preguntó Draco mientras miraba a un adormilado niño.

- En unos días más, Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas y no tenemos tanto tiempo para investigar, si vuelve a ocurrir, me temo que Tomy tendrá que posponer su curso…

- A Hermione no le va a agradar esto…

- Lo sé Draco, pero creo que a Mione le agradaría mucho menos verlo enfermo y con problemas.- explicó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

- Entiendo.- fue su respuesta poco antes de darse la media vuelta.

Bellatrix se mordía la lengua al ver a un agotado y demacrado Tom Riddle, el cual tenía sus profundos y brillantes ojos sobre ella, Lucius, quien observaba todo aquello desde un ángulo diferente, se divertía de lo lindo al saber a la bruja más oscura siendo torturada por las miradas de su señor.

- ¡ERES UNA INEPTA! ¡Te pedí que completaras el hechizo para nuestro beneficio y lo has arruinado todo! – le gritó desde su sitio, sentado sobre el trono de piedra, Bella, arrodillada frente a su amado Lord, simplemente se disculpaba por sus errores.

- Así que ha sido eso por él cual, mi señor, no recuerda absolutamente nada de los últimos años de su vida…- comenzó a decir Lucius mientras se acercaba, Tom Riddle le lanzó una de sus tantas miradas envenenadas.

- Estoy rodeado por buenos para nada, brujos y magos ineptos, gusanos de los cuales me encargaré personalmente de extinguir ¡Tú! – señaló Tom a Bellatrix, quien se estremeció al instante.- ¡EXPLICATE MALDITA SEA O ME VERÁS OBLIGADO A TORTURARTE HASTA LA LOCURA! – sus gritos eran por mucho más violentos, Lucius estaba ligeramente divertido con la situación, había odiado a Bellatrix desde tiempos antiguos, su odio hacia la mujer había calado hasta su más profundo hueso…

- ¡Mi señor por favor, no fue culpa mía…! ¡Fue la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger que…! – Lucius se mordió la lengua para no soltar la carcajada al escuchar aquello, Bella se interrumpió así misma al saberse de su "gran" error.

- Es increíble la cantidad de errores que eres capaz de cometer en un solo día, Bellatrix… Lucius, hazte el honor…- ordenó el joven Tom Riddle ante una perpleja Bella, la cual envió una mirada de suplica hacia el rubio Malfoy.

- Sería todo un honor, My Lord…- fue lo único que dijo Lucius antes de lanzar una mirada de burla a su cuñada.- ¡Crucio! - la sonora y ronca voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó por todos lados, llegando a los oídos de cada uno de los mortíos. Blaise, quien se encontraba con Pansy, la cual dormía sobre sus piernas, se estremeció al escuchar los gritos de la más fiel de las seguidoras del señor tenebroso…

Tom Riddle apenas podía mantenerse de pie, habían pasado un par de minutos, después de la ardua tortura a Bella…

- Ahora, bruja asquerosa… explícate todo…- fue su orden en un tono de serpiente.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia su señor, Lucius observó las lágrimas de la mujer, asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos…

- El hechizo debió haberse dividido con la magia mesclada en batalla, mi señor, Greyback y yo lo hicimos bien… si no fuera por la…

- ¡Mide tus palabras, Bruja! – interrumpió Tom, Bella bajó la mirada, dolida por la insistencia de su amado señor por defender a la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter.

- Mi señor… la magia debió haberse entrometido con nuestros planes de despertar su cuerpo, no entiendo cómo fue que su cuerpo joven se dividió, pero estoy segura que ese niño… es, usted.- explicó la mujer mientras se mecía de adelante hacia a tras, Tom apretujó los dientes aún más fuerte, estaba seguro de que ese niño era él, entendía que la estupidez de Lestrange por hacer siempre lo que a ella se le pegue en gana, fue la responsable de que todo aquello hubiera salido todo lo contrario a lo que planeaba, poco a poco estaba recuperando sus recuerdos, pero su nivel de poder, a pesar de ser mayor a la pasada, no era ni la pisca de lo que debía ser si ese niño no existiera en el mismo plano astral en el que Tom Riddle adulto, se encontraba…

- Lucius… ¿Qué es lo que harás para limpiar la mierda que la inútil de Bella ha desparramado por todos lados? – preguntó Tom, quien no quitaba la mirada de la bruja, Lucius levantó la barbilla, orgulloso y prepotente de que su señor necesitara de su opinión.

- Muy fácil mi señor…- empezó a decir el hombre mientras se aferraba al bastón, una ligera sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, los ojos azul turquesa de Tom Riddle se enfocaron en aquel hombre- …matar al niño lo antes posible.- fue lo que Lucius Malfoy ofreció a Tom Riddle, el cual sonrío complacido por la rápida respuesta.

- Lucius, levanta a esta mediocridad de bruja y llévala a los calabozos, ordena a Zabini que la torture hasta que yo le ordene que se detenga…- Lord Tom Riddle se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia la salida, Lucius y Bella, aún asustada, le miraron marcharse, pero el hombre se detuvo al instante…

- Por cierto Lucius…dile a Zabini que avise a Parkinson que la requiero en mis aposentos.- y dicho aquello, continúo con su camino.

La piel morena fue reemplazada por una cremosa y aterciopelada, sus oscuros y lacios mechones de cabellos se volvieron rizos y claros cabellos, sus labios se curvaron y se encarnaron…

Pansy Parkinson se volvió Hermione Granger…

Draco cerró la puerta, encontrándose con Salazar frente a la habitación, sus rostro pálido le decía que aquel hombre n o estaba bien.

- ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio, los oscuros ojos azules de Salazar se levantaron hasta encontrarse con los platinados de Draco.

- No me eh sentido bien últimamente.- contestó Salazar mientras intentaba separarse de la pared de madera, Draco se espantó al ver al hombre llevarse la mano hacia su rostro y cubrir uno de sus ojos, pero el miedo fue aún mayor al ver un chorro de sangre escurriéndose por entre los delgados dedos del viajero en el tiempo…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ginevra ven aquí! – gritó Draco pocos segundos antes de que Salazar soltara un fuerte grito y cayera al suelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, aquel sueño había sido extraño aún para ella, se puso de pie, sintiendo el frío recorrer por ambas plantas de los pies, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, extrañamente todo se encontraba en silencio…

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta, no sabía él por qué, pero algo le decía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien…

Tom Riddle golpeo a Parkinson para quitársela de encima, segundos antes la joven había estado montándolo, la sesión de sexo había estado bien hasta que aquel inmenso dolor había vuelto…

Pansy le vio revolverse sobre la cama, los gritos eran ensordecedores, pero la morena deseaba verlo sufrir antes que nada, así que no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ir por ayuda para su amo; la respiración del joven mago Tenebroso, se volvió agitada y entrecortada, para nada normal…

Hermione abrió la puerta…

Tomy abrió sus preciosos ojos, pero algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

Tom Riddle se estremeció al sentir la extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo en forma de electricidad; Draco miró a Salazar abrir los ojos…

- Mierda Ginny… ¿Por qué su ojo izquierdo tiene ese color? – preguntó Draco a la pelirroja mientras el hombre se ponía de pie, Ginny le vio dirigirse a la puerta.

- No lo sé… ¡Salazar, tengo que revisarte! – le gritó la joven, pero el mencionado ya había azotado la puerta.

Pansy sintió el peor de los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al ver a Lord Voldemort ponerse de pie, sus ojos…

Hermione abrió la puerta para ir en busca del pequeño Tom, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver ahí, frente a ella, a Salazar y Tomy, observándola embarazadamente…

- Tomy… Salazar- les llamó.

Pansy llevó su espalda hasta la pared más cercana, los ojos de Tom Riddle estaban extrañamente uno más claro que el otro, el miedo se apodero de la muchacha al ver sonreír al señor de la oscuridad…

- Mi amor… al fin volvemos a vernos…- se escuchó la ronca voz de Tom Riddle por toda su habitación, Parkinson respiraba agitadamente.

Hermione dio un paso a tras al ver los ojos de Tomy y Salazar, el primero, tenía un azul inmensamente más claro que el otro, un hermoso color turquesa brillando solamente en uno de sus ojos, exactamente el mismo que le había sangrado…

Lo mismo pasaba con Salazar a excepción que este le ocurría en el ojo opuesto…

- _"Mi amor… al fin volvemos a vernos"_ – el eco de la voz llegó hasta los oídos de la muchacha, la cual sé quedó de piedra frente a ambos, Salazar sonrío de medio lado, aquella sonrisa, tan arrogante, tan…

- Lord…Voldemort…- susurró Hermione al ver aquel par de ojos.

- _"Si, mi querida sangre sucia…soy yo…"_ – repitió Salazar y Tom al unisonó.

Parkinson se acercó a Tom Riddle, la muchacha ya sabía que no era la persona con la que el Lord estaba charlando, aquello era sumamente extraño pero a la vez interesante, aquello no era otra cosa más que una extraordinaria muestra de intercambio de almas, Parkinson lo sabía, se había enterado de aquel extraño y muy antiguo hechizo gracias a Blaise, el intercambio de almas solamente podía efectuarse si ambos cuerpos poseedores del espíritu, compartían el mismo lazo sanguíneo y la magia, cosa muy rara, pues no existía, aún fuera entre familias de un linaje puro, la presencia de un linaje mágica hereditaria… en otras palabras, la magia, en un individuo también poseía un cierto parecido con la estructura del ADN…

Hermione le vio avanzar hacia, ella, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

- Salazar… por favor, me estas asustando amor.- le pidió al hombre, quien se detenía al escuchar aquello, la oscuridad invadió los ojos del hombre.

- Y tú Tomy, no puedo creer que te prestes a estos tontos juegos…- ahora le tocaba al pequeño Tomy recibir una regañina…

Lord Voldemort sonrío ante su descubrimiento tan espontaneo.

- Hermione…- susurró la oscuridad encarnada…

- _"Hermione"_ – la nombró Salazar y Tomy al mismo tiempo.

- No yo…- Hermione iba a decir pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de Salazar sobre los de ella…

Snape se dejó caer contra la primera silla que encontró en aquella oficina, había puesto su vida en peligro para detenerlo, había arriesgado la vida de más de uno para salvar al único hijo de su amada Lily, sus ojos color carbón se oscurecieron aún más al ver el rostro cansado del viejo Dumbledore…

- Si, Severus… Lord Voldemort está vivo, y aún que joven, Hermione ya lo ha explicado…debí haberlo imaginado… - el anciano se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, Snape le siguió con la mirada.

- Un joven Tom Riddle en nuestro mundo Severus… ¿Sabes lo que significa? – el anciano se dio la media vuelta, Snape seguía sin poder recuperarse del asombro.

- Si Snape… un Tom Riddle con su magia rejuvenecida, capaz de cambiarlo todo…- y Snape vio a Albus encoger el rostro en un gesto de dolor.

El profesor de Artes oscuras se puso de pie…

- Ya lo vencimos una vez, Albus… podemos matar al escuincle…- le dijo mientras lo guiaba hasta la silla tras el escritorio Albus negó aquello con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No fue nada fácil, Severus… mucho menos ahora…

- Primero que nada, debemos hablarlo con el resto de los miembros de la orden, Albus… ¿la señorita Granger lo sabe? – preguntó Snape, recordando que la chica había estado frente a frente con un joven Lord Voldemort ¿Sabría la chica quien era aquel hombre?

- De esto no lo sabe nadie excepto tú y yo, Severus, y hasta que hable con la señorita Granger y Harry…te agradecería mucho que no dijeras esto a nadie…

- Por supuesto profesor… a demás, me ofrezco para darle la…

- No… esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo, Severus…- le interrumpió el anciano.

Hermione le sintió tan frío, tan ajeno a aquel hombre a quien había besado tantas veces antes, no, aquel no era Salazar, se negaba a creer que era aquel hombre que había nombrado minutos antes…

Lord Voldemort sonrío con satisfacción al saberlo todo tan claro, la sangre que lo unía a Salazar Slytherin no solamente lo ligaban a una lista de familiares, no era eso, era algo mucho más poderoso, más complejo, ambos, a pesar de estar enormemente alejados del parentesco, compartían un linaje mágico más fuerte que cualquiera….

Cosa que le daba el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, pero ¿Sabría Salazar lo que era capaz de hacer con él? ¿Sabría que Tom Riddle podía poseer su cuerpo a su antojo? Soltó la carcajada, ese no sería un problema… para eso estaba el Tom Riddle niño…

Draco se detuvo al ver la puerta de la habitación de Hermione abierta, salió corriendo hacia allá al ver las piernas de Tomy en la entrada, el niño estaba inconsciente, Ginny se detuvo a lado de Draco, quien ya estaba arrodillado a lado del niño, los azules ojos de la pelirroja fueron a dar a Hermione, quien estaba en el suelo, arrodillada y abrazando a un inconsciente Salazar…

Parkinson se quedó estático al verlo parpadear varias veces, la carcajada ronca retumbaba contra las cuatro paredes…

- Mi señor… ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó una temerosa chica, Tom bajó la mirada hacia ella….

- Estoy mucho mejor…- fue su respuesta antes de lanzarse contra ella una vez más.

Hermione acariciaba su frente sudorosa una y otra vez, Ginny se encontraba con Tomy al otro lado del pasillo que separaba ambas recamaras, ya había pasado varias horas desde aquel extraño y misterioso suceso, había escuchado su voz, era tan clara aquel parecido…

- No puede ser…dios… ese chico no puede ser él…- se decía la castaña mientras veía a Salazar dormir.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley le veían asombrados, habían estado, por mucho tiempo, intentando convencerlo para que "él" en especial, se volviera su aliado, su nuevo infiltrado entre las filas de mortíos que aún quedaban desperdigados por todas partes del mundo…

- Esto debe ser una broma… ¡Una jodida broma! – gritó el pelirrojo.

- Cierra tu asquerosa y maloliente boca, Weasley lo que estoy diciendo es la verdad, a demás, eso no es todo…- continuó diciendo el extraño, el cual, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una sombra mágica. Ni Harry ni Ron, eran capaces aún de saber su identidad.

Estaba ayudándolos, si… pero a cambio, Harry Potter tenía que protegerlo, porqué según él, Lord Voldemort estaba vivo, y no solo eso…

- Más vivo que nunca… y será mejor que se lo pregunten a Pansy Parkinson, no… mejor a su vagina… ¿Qué les parece? – se burló el desconocido, Harry y Ron pusieron un gesto de incomodidad ante aquello.

- Maldito idiota, el innombrable no puede estar vivo, Harry le ha matado…

- En eso te equivocas Ron…- interrumpió Harry, cosa que Ron quedó sorprendido antes sus palabras.

- Así es comadreja… Lord Voldemort no está muerto… Bella y Greyback, antes del encuentro con el señor tenebroso, destruyeron a Nagini para obtener el trozo de mierda que guardaba dentro de ella para trasladarla a un cuerpo joven…el cual, los seguidores Muggle de Voldemort habían creado…pero Granger y aquel sujeto extraño evitaron que el hechizo que despertaría a un joven Voldemort se llevara a cabo…a demás, por ahí me dicen que Granger adoptó a un mocoso que apareció entre la batalla, Bella y Malfoy comentan que hay dos Tom Riddle en el mundo… ¿No creen que es bastante sospechoso? – aquel sujeto guardó silencio, observando los rostros desencajados de Harry y Ronald.


	8. El despertar de una nueva Guerra

**Hola...**

**Hoy me desperte con unas ENORMES ganas de subir continuacion ja ja ja ja ja ja pues espero les guste, ya estoy en los ultimos capitulos del FIC y la verdad creo que va muy bien, bueno, no las molesto mas y les dejo la continuacion**

7

_El Despertar de una Nueva Guerra._

Hermione sonreía agradecida con el Dios que sus padres adoraban, el pequeño Tom había despertado después de dos días de agonía para ella, Salazar ya estaba entre los vivos gracias a Merlín y Morgana y junto a Draco, ya andaba haciendo de las suyas…

Ron y Harry por lo pronto, ambos aún no llegaban de una de sus tantas misiones como aurores y como Héroes Nacionales, ambos, a demás de tener que perseguir criminales, tenían que Ayudar con la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, era su deber, así lo sentían los dos chicos después de las tantas batallas que se llevó a cabo en aquel mundo.

Salazar le miró acostada a su lado, se veía agotada, suspiró mientras se apoyaba con los codos para poder sentarse por lo menos, recordó el inmenso dolor que había sentido antes de quedar inconsciente…

¿Pero qué fue lo que había pasado? ¿A demás, por qué sentía como si algo ajeno a él y a todo lo que conocía había penetrado dentro de su cuerpo? No entendía, solo recordaba aquella sensación de dolor y angustia que seguía carcomiéndole el alma…

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que Hermione estaba observándole, había algo en esa mirada marrón, una profundidad que jamás había visto, la leona parpadeo un par de veces antes de apoyarse en sus brazos y acercar su rostro a la de Salazar y plantarle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

No supo a que venía aquello y poco le importaba.

Tomy se quedó solo en la habitación, el niño estaba mirando por la ventana, recordando las miles de cosas que había visto cuando su alma no se encontraba en su cuerpo, tonto no era, solo alguien Tom Riddle tenía suficiente ego como para saber la capacidad intelectual que había desarrollado…

Cerró sus ojos al recordar la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido, sobre todo la mirada de aquella extraña muchacha que le observaba, ya le habían mirado de aquella manera pero jamás le había preocupado tanto, la mujer misteriosa no le tenía miedo, era algo muchísimo peor, el pavor se había vuelto una esencia aromática que emanaba aquella hermosa joven, pero su belleza no se comparaba con la de su madre, por alguna extraña razón, el dueño de aquel cuerpo al que no pertenecía, se encontraba profundamente enamorado, Tomy sin embargo, no sabía que aquel amor podía transformarse en una aterradora obsesión que podría, incluso, acabar con su propia vida…

Era un hombre oscuro con un cuerpo sin alma, su vida en el orfanato había sido una atrocidad, el infierno encarnado en su propia carne era lo que había vivido, pero ahora, en el mundo mágico, teniendo una madre y un padre de verdad, que lo querían y lo veían con ojos llenos de amor, en especial Hermione, era lo único que deseaba proteger con su vida, Tomy no era un niño común, era un chico de once años que había sido obligado a madurar a temprana edad, cosa que muy pocos entre ese porcentaje, lo usaba en su provecho, pero Tom Riddle poseía ahora dos historias muy diferentes, había dos caminos trazados para él en un futuro que había sido cambiante desde hace tiempo…

Pero aquel Tom Riddle, tan oscuro y misterioso, sonriendo desde el ventanal que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared, el oscuro bosque que rodeaba la mansión Malfoy y el frío intenso que no competía con la intensidad de su piel….

Sonreía a pesar de que nada de lo que planeó estaba saliendo como él lo deseaba, pero, debía admitirlo, Bellatrix, a pesar de sus errores y estupideces, había logrado, sin querer e inconscientemente, algo que Tom Riddle no imaginó jamás…

Algo que sin saberlo, había estado anhelando desde hace muchísimos años, una razón poderosa por la cual sería capaz de matar, una justificación justa para dar muerte al que se le atravesara, Hermione Jean Granger era el nombre de aquella mujer que le había proveído del primer contacto humano, de la calidez primeriza que su piel fría sintió, el invierno había acabado para él, iniciando la primavera…

Lord Voldemort se había enamorado; y no de cualquier persona, si no de la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, Harry Potter.

Durante la batalla entre Harry Potter y su antiguo cuerpo, en medio del hechizo y su despertar, había sentido la piel más cálida, y sus poros nasales habían absorbido y sentido el aroma más dulce y embriagante que jamás había respirado, mientras el cosquilleo de aquellos rizos golpeaban su pecho desnudo, si, Bella se había equivocado enormemente, pero aquel error le había traído a su oscura vida, una pequeña luz que podía compararse a una luciérnaga brillando en medio de un oscuro y sombrío bosque…

Sintió los delgados dedos de Hermione clavarse en sus omoplatos, mientras sus labios, interactuando en un poderoso baile, intentaban apoderarse y ganar la batalla entre beso y beso, habían hechizado la recamara con un conjuro silenciador, cerrando las puertas y asegurándose que nadie entrara, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor…

Hermione se aferró entonces en su larga melena oscura, se había despertado con unas enormes ganas de poseer a aquel cuerpo, aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón, y no entendía cómo fue que había pasado aquello, ella, quien presumía a diestra y siniestra su enorme control para todo tipo de cosas…

La ropa había desaparecido de sus cuerpo tiempo a tras, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor se encontraban y el punto de su unión se había vuelto un reloj, el cual comenzaba a retroceder antes de llegar al punto exacto de un poderoso orgasmo…

Y él le había nombrado en medio de la explosión del placer, Hermione escuchando su propio nombre escapar de su garganta, condesándole lo mucho que le amaba…

Sin saber que aquel enemigo que se encontraba en medio del bosque oscuro, descansando sobre sus carísimas y finas sabanas de seda oscura, observaba desde su interior, como ella se entregaba al hombre, que a su parecer, era el erróneo…

La excitación invadió al señor de toda la oscuridad, el amo de la crueldad y el que apenas comenzaba a experimentar el amor y la obsesión, había tenido sobre su cama a Pansy Parkinson, pero comenzaba a cansarse, la mujer comenzaba a serle demasiado sumisa para su gusto; en cambio Hermione, al sentir sus manos invisibles e imaginarias, podía describirla como una feroz mujer, en todos los sentidos, una mujer a la que deseaba verla a su lado…

- Una mujer que no está dispuesta a entregarse a mi…- sé dijo mientras miraba a su lado, recostado sobre su enorme cama, buscando el moreno cuerpo de Pansy, una vez más tomado por la fuerza.

Él deseaba a Hermione, no a otra sino a ella.

La sangre sucia más hermosa y apetecible, y la obtendría, así tuviera que matar a cualquiera, se debatiría en el más atroz duelo mágico solamente para ganársela…

- Te amo…- susurró Salazar en su oído poco antes de ejecutar la última envestida, la castaña se aferró a su espalda, sintiendo ese amor por todo su cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti, Salazar… Te amo.- dijo ella mientras rodaba sobre el hombre hasta quedar recostada sobre su pecho.

Tom Riddle se detuvo frente al espejo de Oesed, una Guerra que le daría el premio más deseado, no entendía del todo del como habían nacido esos sentimientos tan extraños, pero lo que entendía, era que Hermione Granger tenía que ser solamente suya, así tuviera que matar al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin…

Pero antes que nada, tenía que recuperar el trozo de alma que yacía en el pequeño Tom, ya por fin juntos los dos, nada ni nadie podría detenerle nunca más, y Hermione, la sangre sucia, la inmunda, la exquisita y deseable mujer, sería solamente para él, así lo quisiera o no, la chica sería la señora tenebrosa…

Lucius Malfoy le veía embelesado, la oscuridad semi-opacada ante el brillo que aquel cilindro emanaba desde sus aguas contenidas, ahí dentro, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer, de edad madura y de cabellos dorados mesclados con castaños oscuros…

Narcisa Malfoy, la esposa de Lucius y madre de Draco, la mujer que su amo despertaría muy pronto, y después de eso, Draco, ella y Lucius, volverían a hacer una familia feliz…

Era todo lo que el pobre hombre deseaba, volver a ver a su esposa y a su hijo como toda familia, reunidos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios…

Harry no entendía nada de lo que Albus había dicho, Snape ya tenía idea de que aquello estaba por suceder, Dumbledore no había estado delirando cuando ambos estuvieron en la oficina del hombre, el colegio pronto abriría sus puertas y el peligro inminente, estaba a punto de regresar para herirlos…

- Esto es increíble…- soltó Ron ante aquello, Harry y el pelirrojo Weasley ya tenían una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando bajo las sombras del mundo mágico.

- Así es señor Weasley, todo lo que les he dicho es verdad, pero por lo que veo en sus rostros, deduzco que usted y Harry ya estaban enterados…

- No del todo profesor, pero no quisimos creer en la información que nos fue proporcionada.- respondió Harry mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

- Pues tendrán que digerir la noticia, Potter…por qué Albus y yo lo hemos visto, y déjenme decir….que Tom Riddle tenía los ojos muy buen puestos en la señorita Granger…- la voz de Snape retumbó en las cuatro paredes, habían pasado unos segundos después hasta que tanto Harry y Ron como Draco y Lupin incluyendo al resto de la Orden, procesaran la información aquella.

- ¡¿De qué mierda está hablando? – Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, su rostro blanco, se había vuelto pálido, lo que su precoz mente se había imaginado le había revuelto el estomago.

- Lo que escucha joven Malfoy…Tom Riddle…estaba coqueteando con la señorita Granger.- y el silencio se hizo dicho aquellas palabras por Dumbledore.

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! – gritó Ron no pudiendo evitar la imagen en su cabeza.

- Por dios… ¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora! ¡El innombrable está vivo! – intervino Lupin, Arthur le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarle, mientras que Molly y Nimphadora simplemente le hacían de espectadoras.

- No sé ustedes…pero Harry y Ron deberían averiguar el paradero del _"supuesto Lord Voldemort"_ algo me dice que ese informante suyo no es de fiar.- habló Tonks mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querida… a demás de que todo ha estado tranquilo, nada se ha dicho entre las calles de Hogsmeade o el callejón Knockturn…- Molly se llevó las manos dentro de las bolsas de la vieja gabardina.

- Ellas tienen razón, pero no está de más investigar esa _"inquietante"_ fuente de información, a demás, hay que informar sobre esto al resto de la Orden, sobre todo a Mione y a Salazar… por cierto ¿Dónde están? – habló Harry, por último extrañándose por la ausencia de su amiga.

- Jugando a mamá y Papá en su alcoba…- respondió el rubio Malfoy evidentemente enfadado, Ron le miró de soslayo.

- ¿eh? – fue el único sonido que salió de la garganta del elegido.

- Entonces está dicho, Severus y yo informaremos de esto a todos nuestros aliados, también intentaremos hablar con el señor Ministro sobre el asunto, por favor Harry, comunícale a la Señorita Granger sobre el asunto…sobre todo de mi preocupación por el joven Tom.- y dicho aquello, el anciano y el profesor Snape decidieron que era tiempo de marcharse.

Y con la ausencia de uno de los mayores exponentes de la paz en el mundo mágico, se dio por concluida aquella reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

11 de Septiembre…

Había pasado varias semanas después desde que Harry Potter vio a Albus Dumbledore, una nueva Guerra se encontraba tomando forma en el vientre de la más oscura y fría mansión, donde, entre sus pasillos fríos e inmaculados de luz, atravesando puertas de finas maderas y protegidas por hechizos de magia blanca, Tom Riddle se encontraba mirando por el enorme ventanal, el mayor exponente de la oscuridad, del odio hacia los Muggles, de la esclavitud y el racismo…

En su mente joven e impredecible, solamente se encontraba una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona, era casi imposible, para Tom, olvidarle…

Lucius se encontraba tras de él, acompañándole en medio de aquella helada y escalofriante habitación, el rubio Malfoy sabía muchas cosas, podía acusársele de alta traición a su mundo y a todo ser vivo, pero de idiota, jamás…

Y él, el dueño de toda la maldad, se debatía entre sí confiar en uno de sus seguidores más fieles o seguir guardando sus dudas…

- Mi señor.- comenzó a decir Lucius mientras daba unos cuantos pasos al frente, Tom le miró de soslayo.- si es sobre la señorita Granger sobre su silencio, déjeme decir que ella se encuentra en la Madriguera, en los terrenos de los Weasley….si usted lo desea yo…- pero se detuvo, una mirada demasiado profunda interrumpió su dialogo.

- Recuerdo lo que te prometí Lucius…- la voz de Tom Riddle hizo eco por toda la habitación, Malfoy se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquel tono, tan despreocupado, tan el chico pre-adulto que Lord Voldemort era en esos momentos.

- Mi señor…

- Te prometí regresar a la vida a tu esposa… dime Lucius ¿Por qué, sabiendo que Narcisa traicionó nuestra causa…deseas con tanto fervor su regreso? Traicionaste a tu hijo, decidiste alejarte de la comodidad y de la cercanía del hijo que engendraste con tu esposa, dime Lucius… ¿Por qué? – Los ojos grises el hombre se abrieron de par en par, la sorpresa no cabía en aquel cuerpo.

Era verdad, Malfoy lo entendió al ver el rostro ingenuo de Tom Riddle, Bellatrix y Greyback no solamente devolvieron a Lord Voldemort un cuerpo joven y vigoroso, sino que también le devolvieron a su mente aquella juventud…

Tom Riddle era un hombre joven, que estaba experimentando emociones que en su primer vida no lo había hecho, un excelente caso sería los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hermione Granger, una mujer que debía odiar por el simple hecho de ser Muggle, y poquito peor, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para matarle…

- Por amor, mi señor…- no se arrepintió de responder aquello por qué era cierto, amaba a su difunta esposa con locura y por ella y por el sueño que tenía verse de nuevos ellos dos junto con Draco como una familia feliz, haría hasta lo impensable.

- Amor…- susurró Tom Riddle mientras se giraba sobre sus talones para encarar a Lucius, este se asombró aún más al ver los brillantes ojos turquesa de aquel amo de la oscuridad, aquel ser sombrío que osaba a mencionar tal exquisita palabra.

Aquello era como escuchar al diablo leer la santa biblia.

- Si mi señor… amor.- dijo el rubio mientras levantaba la barbilla, Tom dio un paso al frente, estudió las facciones gestuales de aquel fiel Mortío.

- ¿Qué se siente, Lucius…que se siente ser amado? Por qué supongo que Narcisa te amaba ¿O me equivoco? – las cuestiones en sí, no era lo que le impactaba, sino el hombre que las hacía.

- Mi Lord….Narcisa murió odiándome…

- Pero amar… ¿no es odiar también?

Lucius Malfoy deseo tanto soltar una fuerte carcajada, pero sabiendo quien era el hombre con el que estaba charlando, sabía que era de sabios mantenerse al margen ante aquello.

- Del odio al amor, mi señor…hay un solo paso.- fue lo único que Lucius pudo responder en aquellos momentos, Tom Riddle se giró hacia la ventana, llevando sus manos a la espalda y entre lazándolas entre sí.

- Entonces…tengo una oportunidad.- se dijo para sí, Lucius siguió esperando a que dijera más.

- Mi Lord, si es por la Señorita Granger yo…

- Haré las cosas por mí mismo, Lucius…hace unas semanas me encontré con una enorme sorpresa, para cortejar a una mujer, hay que acercársele…

- Pero…

- El pequeño Tom y el Señor Slytherin, Lucius, no creo que necesite decirte más…no es necesario que yo este frente a frente con mi querida Hermione.

Lucius le vio asombrado, a pesar de que Tom Riddle, en aquellos momentos, no era el hombre ajeno a emociones, aquel que él había conocido, seguía siendo el mismo pensador y creador de ideas terriblemente escalofriantes, Bellatrix ya se lo había dicho unos días antes, Tom Riddle podía, debido al lazo de sangre que existía entre él y Salazar Slytherin, compartir cuerpos, de alguna manera extraña, con Slytherin, por otro lado estaba el mocoso que Hermione había adoptado, las cosas entre el pequeño y el hombre eran mucho más fáciles, pues ambos, muy al pesar de muchos, eran uno solo.

No existía un Tomy, sino un Tom; Y ese era un problema al que Tom Riddle iba a sacarle mucho provecho.

La castaña, junto a Draco, le vieron partir en las canoas, la leona sonreía felizmente, había hablado con Snape unas horas atrás y ambos habían quedado en que el este último, iba a estar vigilando al mocoso de vez en cuando, sobre todo por aquello que se rumoraba entre las filas de la orden del Fénix…

- Granger ¿estás pensando en lo que Potter y la comadreja te han dicho, verdad? – preguntó Draco sin tener que voltear a verle, sentía los ojos marrones de la muchacha sobre él.

- Me es muy imposible que el innombrable pudo haber sido un niño tan encantador…- dijo ella mientras acomodaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina negra que llevaba esa tarde.

- Y créeme cuando te digo que no eres la única, todo el mundo dentro de lo que es la Orden, estamos con los nervios en punta… si se comprueba que Tomy es en realidad una parte desprendida de Lord Voldemort…entonces…

- Harry con nuestra ayuda, acabó con Voldemort, Draco… si es verdad que el que no debe ser nombrado sigue vivo, entonces volverá a caer…- Malfoy volteo a verla, había mucha confianza en aquellos ojos marrones, tanta, que el rubio podía sentir como era contagiado por ella.

- Siempre tan segura, Granger, dime ¿no te da miedo saber que estas criando a Tom Riddle? – Draco le vio estremecerse ante aquello.

- En ese caso debo sentirme feliz ¿No crees? Estoy dándole felicidad a una criatura que nació en medio de la oscuridad…

- Tú y Salazar están haciendo un muy buen trabajo.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello, para eso, Draco ya tenía la mirada plantaba en el lago.

- Malfoy…Tomy también está creciendo rodeado por ti, por Harry, Ron, Ginny y los demás…

- Él lo llama Padre y a ti Madre… los demás sobramos…

- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy, tú eres su tío!

- ¡Por qué lo obligue a llamarme así!

- ¡Ponte a pensar que Tomy no es manipulable, Malfoy! ¡No te sigue llamando así porque tu lo obligaste, sino por qué quiere! ¡A demás! ¡¿en qué te afecta que Salazar sea el Padre y tú el Tío?

Él silencio se hizo, Draco sonrío de medio lado al darse cuenta en lo que había terminado toda aquella charla, Hermione no daría pie a tras hasta sacarle lo que él quería ocultar, el rubio desvió la mirada, Hermione la clavó en él….

Una plateada mirada contra una llena de fuego, era como una batalla entre el fuego y el agua, una en la que Draco no estaba seguro de poder ganar…


	9. Posesión

**Hola...!**

_¿Como nos va? A mi **EXCELENTE**, hace cinco minutos acabo de terminar el **FIC**, solo me faltarían los dos **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS,** ya saben, Draco&Hermione y Tom&Hermione, Bueno, solo quiero darles las gracias por seguir la Historia y por sus buenas criticas y comentarios... por cierto...**ADVERTENCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEMOOOOOOOOOOONNN** (Bueno...es un intento) saludos y espero les guste..._

8

**Posesión.**

_"Era su boca, más no sus besos,_

_ Eran sus manos, más no sus caricias, _

_Eran sus ojos, más no su mirada, _

_Ese era su cuerpo, más no su alma"_

Ginny le había visto muchas veces en aquel transe, y aunque Harry sabía que la presencia de Lord Voldemort era una tortura tanto para el mundo entero como para él, entendía que los demás, quienes le rodeaban, no debían saber de su sufrimiento, enfrentarse al señor tenebroso no había sido fácil para las personas que se encontraban a su lado, pero para él lo había sido todo, desde que había puesto un pie en el colegio Hogwarts, todo el mundo le había señalado como el elegido, y ahora, frente al espejo que adornaba en su habitación, se veía completamente desolado, se estremeció al ver la cabellera rojiza de Ginevra…

- No tienes que hacerlo tú solo, Harry.- le había dicho la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba a él por la espalda, los ojos verdes de Harry Potter fueron a dar al rostro de su novia, sonrío al ver las un mil pecas que adornaban a la joven, la amaba más que a nada en su vida, por ella y por la familia que había hecho en el transcurso de su vida, de la guerra, por ellos era que se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort, el innombrable, el que no debe ser mencionado, el que ya sabes quién…

- Lo sé Ginny, pero el enemigo a vencer tiene un nuevo rostro, y como lo dijo Albus, sus poderes se han incrementado a pesar de la edad que aparenta tener…

- ¿Y te preocupas por eso, Harry? Yo estoy que me muero al enterarme de lo que el profesor Snape dijo…- contestó Ginny mientras tomaba a su novio por los hombros y lo obligaba a dirigirse a ella.

- ¿Snape dijo algo?

- Si… que Tom Riddle estaba coqueteando con Mione… ¡eso si es alarmante, Harry!- exclamó ella mientras intentaba encontrar algo en la mirada de su novio.

- Bueno… ¡es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo! Sobre todo el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿sabría Lord Voldemort que Hermione es Muggle…?

- Por supuesto… pero sabes que, a mí no me gusta para nada esto… Ron ha ido con Lupin al caldero chorreante a sabrá Merlín, pero estoy segura es que es respecto a eso…

- ¿Hermione y Tom Riddle? ¡Gyu! – Ginny soltó la carcajada al ver a Harry fingir un escalofrío exagerado, ese muchacho, pocos lo sabían, pero no era tan serio como quería aparentar, no al menos en los últimos años.

El mayor temor de Harry no era volver a ver a Lord Voldemort con su nuevo cuerpo, sino sus poderes, no poder vencerlo era su mayor temor sobre todas las cosas, defraudar a los demás, ver a Ginny alejarse de él por no poder liberarlos de tal tirano.

- Te Amo Harry, y no olvides que lo hago por lo que eres por dentro, no por quien eres.- había dicho la pelirroja en el momento preciso.

Harry sonrío ligeramente, y aunque las palabras de su novia eran tranquilizantes y consoladoras, algo dentro de él le decía que después de la llovizna venía el huracán.

Pero aun así, volvió a tomar el papel que mejor había tenido, fingir felicidad y estar tranquilo por el bien de las personas a las que amaba y estaba seguro que le apreciaban.

Pero Ginny sabía que ese Harry quien le besaba no era el muchacho que ella tanto amaba, era solamente una mascarada que usaba para ocultar al Harry temeroso, al hombre que le tenía horror ver a su peor enemigo arrasar con todo lo que el apreciaba en ese mundo, y ella entendía, por qué también temía a perderlo, había presenciado miles de muertes, incluida la de uno de los gemelos, y eso la dejó destrozada, pero la vida seguía y por el recuerdo de los caídos, tenían que seguir caminando…

Pero el asunto de Harry era otro, otro que era muy diferente, cuando la gente hablaba de Harry Potter, a su lado venía la de Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, y eso, a Ginevra Weasley le molestaba demasiado, la gente lo reconocía como el Héroe mundial que era y entendía que Lord Voldemort también era un personaje renombrado en la Historia del mundo mágico, pero torturar a Harry de aquel modo, era cruel y despiadado…

Él no merecía eso, no merecía que su nombre fuera recordado por miles de años con el nombre del villano colgando de él…

Era como si ambos fueran uno mismo, y era precisamente eso lo que Harry no deseaba, no quería y detestaba que su peor enemigo caminara de lado a lado junto con él al paso del tiempo.

Y así sería seguramente.

Por siempre.

Por otro lado; Draco dio un paso a tras al saber que había hablado de más, sobre todo por qué hablar de sus sentimientos por Granger era un tema tabú, del cual, Ginny escasamente se atrevía a platicar con él, el rubio se lo había advertido, una palabra a alguien y sería piel de comadreja…

- Draco ¿estás bien? – la vocecilla de Hermione le hizo estremecerse y por consecuencia, despertarse de aquel sueño en el cual se había sumergido, la castaña le vio parpadear varias veces, era como si hubiera estado perdido dentro de sí mismo…

- Estoy bien…- fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la media vuelta e intentar dirigirse al callejón diagon.

- Malfoy, es en serio… ¿Qué te pasa? – Hermione no era tonta, se había dado cuenta del cambio de tema que Draco se había obligado a hacer, pero ella sabía al igual que él, que Hermione era imposible pasar por desapercibido aquello.

- Mira Granger…- Draco detuvo su caminar y silenció sus palabras, estaba poniéndose nervioso y a tres pelos de confesarle a la leona sobre sus sentimientos.

- Me estás asustando…- dijo ella mientras seguía estudiándolo con la mirada, intentando descifrar a ese hombre tan misterioso en el que Draco Malfoy se había vuelto últimamente.

- Lo sé… yo también tengo miedo…- susurró el rubio sin dejar de mirar el suelo, la verdad era que estaba que se moría por decirle lo que sentía, por abrazarla y experimentar la sensación de sentir su piel sobre la de él, pero Hermione no daría brazo a torcer, su corazón y su cuerpo ya tenían dueño, y para su disgusto, no era él…

- Sabes que, Malfoy… andas muy raro… debemos irnos, Tonks nos espera en la madriguera al igual que los demás… al parecer Harry tiene algo que decir por qué ha mandado a llamar a casi todos…

- Déjame adivinar, Snape se ha negado a asistir por qué sabe lo que cara rajada piensa hacer….- fue en ese momento, cuando el rubio se giró para encarar a la leona, sin saber que Hermione había dado un paso al frente para acercarse a él…

Un centímetro y dos pares de miradas abiertas en son de perplejidad, Hermione retrocedió un paso al saber que estuvo a punto de besar _"por accidente"_ a Draco, este simplemente se quedó en su lugar…

- ¿Qué pasa Granger…tienes miedo de mí? – se burló el rubio mientras sonreía presumidamente, los colores se le subieron a la cara a la chica al escuchar aquello.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! – exclamó ella ya alarmada, el rubio levantó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Apuestas? – preguntó mientras sacaba las manos de la gabardina.

- ¡No necesito apostar para saberlo! – le gritó ella, el rubio sabía que estaba nerviosa, y eso lo entendía por qué la leona estaba mordisqueando su labio inferior.

Esos labios, esa melena rebelde que jamás sedería a las órdenes de un cepillo, esos ojos color fuego que solamente alguien como ella poseía… ese carácter ¡Ni que hablar de ese cuerpo!

- Granger…- comenzó a decir mientras sus grises ojos comenzaban a dilatarse, la pupila oscura comenzó a agigantarse, Hermione no lo notó…

- Mira Malfoy, puedo temer a ciertas cosas, pero a ti ¡Ja! Ja…..- la castaña se vio interrumpida, su discurso se había vuelto un tormentoso silencio que murió dentro de su garganta, suicidándose a causa de aquellos fríos labios que se estrellaron contra su boca…

Hermione, lo primero que pensó en el primer segundo desde que sus labios se habían fusionado, era aquella deliciosa nieve de limón que su abuela le había llevado una tarde de verano, en el siguiente segundo la imagen de un Draco de once años apareció frente a sus ojos, los momentos de burlas y llantos por su parte, luego, llegó el tercer segundo, la Guerra había sido declarada, y la noticia de que Harry había herido a Draco con un Sectusempra había entrado a sus oídos, cosa que le había sorprendido, no el hecho de que Harry lo hubiera lastimado, sino que Draco Malfoy estuviera herido….

Y el cuarto segundo apareció junto con la invasión de una caliente lengua dentro de ella, era sedosa, Hermione pensó en aquellas cucharadas de miel que probaba cada mañana de invierno antes de salir de casa…

Draco había disfrutado de una popularidad enorme durante su estadía en Hogwarts y Hermione había escuchado cada uno de los mitos que le rodeaban, una de ellas era la pasión que ponía en el arte de besar…. Ni hablar del momento en que se llevaba a la cama a sus conquistas…

Granger estaba tensa y sumergida en un extraño mundo que le era desconocido, pero, para su sorpresa, la castaña no ponía resistencia a su beso, dio un paso al frente y rodeo su pequeña cintura cubierta por la gabardina….

El sexto segundo ya había pasado, cuando su predecesor llegó, el rostro de Salazar Slytherin golpeo su cabeza como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, Hermione dio un paso a atrás, con una mirada llena de sorpresa….

- Idiota…- acusó la chica seguida de una bofetada que dio de lleno en la mejilla del muchacho, Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla y le vio marcharse, la joven iba como si el diablo anduviera tras de ella, el rubio, con su sonrisa arrogante, le vio marcharse…

- ¡Me tienes miedo, Granger, yo soy tu mayor temor en la vida! – le gritó antes de verla desaparecer entre la arboleda.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA HURÓN! – le contestó con un fuerte grito, Draco por otro lado, soltó la carcajada…

- ¡Ouch! ¡eso dolió Granger! – se quejó mientras seguía sobándose el rostro, pero aquel golpe lo había valido, un beso de Granger, un beso que jamás volvería a repetirse… ¿_O sí_?

Salazar se encontraba en la Madriguera con Harry Potter y Ron, estos dos acababan de llegar de sabrá Merlín, pero por lo que sus ojos azules veían, Potter se veía lo suficientemente feliz como para llegar con unas cuantas bebidas…

- ¿se puede saber quién se casa, señores? – preguntó Salazar quien se dirigía hacia ellos, Ron se puso tenso al escuchar aquello, Harry simplemente se lanzó contra Slytherin y le tapó la boca.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! – exclamó el muchacho muy cerca de Salazar, quien lo miraba algo sorprendido, un par de movimientos de señas y Harry entendió que el hombre comprendía lo que pasaba.

- Así o más imprudente, amigo.- comentó Ron con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado, Salazar se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Entonces… ¿vas a casarte con Lady Ginevra, Potter? – preguntó el hombre mientras observaba al par, Harry suspiró, volteando de un lado a otro en busca de alguien cercas, nadie sabía que estaba a un paso de pedir la mano de Ginevra.

- Si…pero es una sorpresa… ¡No te atrevas a decírselo a Hermione! – respondió el legendario Harry Potter.

- Lo entiendo a la perfección, Potter.- dijo él en tono de aburrimiento.

- Si, eso me consuela un poco.- susurró el muchacho.

- Ya era hora, una menos en esta casa.- dijo Ron mientras soltaba la carcajada, Salazar negó aquel comentario con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ginny siempre será parte de esta Familia Ron.- dijo Harry un poco molesto.

- Lo sé… pero esta a punto de formar su propia familia, tener su propia casa… y algún día, amigo mío.- decía mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Harry.- tendrán muchos Harrytitos y Ginevritas corriendo de un lado a otro…

Ante aquello, Salazar no pudo reprimir una fuerte carcajada y menos al ver la cara de horror que Harry Potter había puesto al escuchar la palabra "Harrytitos y Ginevritas" Ron acompañó al amo de las serpientes en su melodiosa carcajada de felicidad.

- ¡No es gracioso! – intervino Harry.

Los segundos pasaron al igual que los minutos, las Horas habían dado vuelta al reloj un par de veces y ahora, después de varios intentos de explicaciones a Hermione, sobre lo que Harry intentaba hacer, medio mundo en la Madriguera intentaba arreglarse, Ginevra ya estaba enterada por supuesto, pero los padres y hermanos de esta aún no, sería una sorpresa en grande, sobre todo, porque una Nueva Guerra estaba a punto de llegar.

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo colocándose los aretes de cristal de fuego de dragón, aquellos que Draco le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior…

Draco…

El escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y al instante, Hermione sé retiró los accesorios y los aventó sobre la cama, ese rubio engreído, pedante ¡Arrogante y atrevido! Hermione vio fruncir su propio ceño ante la imagen del espejo le ofrecía en ese momento… no veía a la Hermione de siempre, la mujer que comenzaba a recuperarse de la tormentosa guerra, la desaliñada, no, esta vez estaba una hermosa mujer con el cabello recogido delicadamente con la ayuda de unos cuantos broches de cristales, suspiró y cerró los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso ni en las cosas que le vinieron en mente cuando el rubio se adentró a su boca…

Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Salazar, estaba segura que era él el hombre al que tanto amaba, pero las emociones y la sorpresa que Draco le dio esa tarde, había sido demasiado para ella; y envuelta en aquel vestido color carne sin tirantes y de escote de corazón, Hermione pensó que la pequeña fiesta que Harry y Ginny estaban ofreciendo esa noche, le harían olvidar lo que el torbellino Malfoy había causado en ella, y no esperaba que hubiera dejado estragos a su paso, pero no sabía cómo iba a mirar a Salazar sin tener que decirle, por qué lo conocía, si Salazar se llegaba a enterar, seguramente la Orden del Fénix estaría organizando el funeral de Draco Malfoy, se estremeció y sonrío ante aquello, había vivido tantas cosas con Draco, tanto buenas como malas… pero a fin de cuentas, el rubio arrogante y presumido, era parte de su vida.

Suspiró y se decidió que no debía darle tanta importancia al asunto, después de todo, era Draco de quien se trataba, seguramente sería una de sus tantas bromas…

Se llevó la mano, inconscientemente, por supuesto, hasta los labios, rosando la carne sonrosada por el labial con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que dejó caer la mano al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Estúpido…- susurró ella mientras se giraba para ir a su encuentro con Salazar, cuando el estremecimiento y el miedo llenó su cuerpo al ver a un sonriente Slytherin recargado al marco de la puerta.

- Te vez preciosa…- Hermione sonrío al escuchar aquella voz, lo había estado extrañando a pesar de haberlo visto esa tarde, todo en ella le había estado gritando inconscientemente que necesitaba verle, y la castaña sin más ni más se dejó ir contra el Rey de las serpientes.

Salazar le había estado observando desde hace un buen rato, y al verle envuelta en aquel provocador vestido – que no le gustaba para nada la idea de verla en él delante de todo mundo – le hacía despertar las emociones más primitivas que había dentro de él ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían estado juntos? Bastante tiempo, y es que eran ambos los que se abstenían debido a Tomy, quien desde el accidente tan extraño que había tenido, no había querido despegarse de Hermione por ningún motivo, y era un milagro que el mocoso hubiera aceptado irse a Hogwarts esa mañana….

- Te vez preciosa…- le había susurrado, vio un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, pero poco importo, su sonrisa opacó todo lo que había a su alrededor, y segundos más tarde, le tenía frente a él, abrazándolo y besándolo, y es que había pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo – para Salazar, claro está – desde la última vez que sus labios se habían vuelto uno solo.

Y llevó sus manos a sus torneadas caderas, acariciando de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Hermione, y él y sus – aún largos cabellos azabaches – se metieron en problemas cuando a Hermione, por instinto, se le ocurrió llevar las manos a su bien peinado cabello…

Y es que le molestaba tanto que le despeinaran y más cuando se había pasado media hora intentando controlar a las medusas negras que tenía por cabello, pero cuando se trataba de las pequeñas y suaves manos de Hermione, eso se volvía una nada.

Y las ganas de tomarse en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento, comenzó a crecer a pasos agigantados; y ella lo había odiado por su mirada arrogante y su trato _"racista"_ que le había ofrecido cuando Hermione había viajado al pasado.

Y cerró la puerta de una patada, el beso se había intensificado en el preciso momento en que sus lenguas hicieron contacto, y él pensó que arruinaría el peinado de la mujer, pero Hermione, entre beso y beso, había hechizado su cabello, el saco negro que Salazar había llevado bien puesto segundos atrás, había salido volando por los aires, mientras sus manos iban y venían sobre el cuerpo de la chica, Hermione simplemente tomó la tarea de desvestir al hermoso caballero de brillante armadura negra…

Y los hechizos silenciador y colloportus no se hicieron esperar, sabían que todo mundo en la madriguera, estarían muy ocupados arreglándose, pero igual, mas valía prevenir que lamentarse después. Hermione sonrío al sentir la suavidad de la colcha rozar su espalda desnuda, venido después el cosquilleo que le provocaba la piel de Salazar contra la de ella, el hombre se acomodó sobre ella, besando sus labios salvajemente, tomándole de las manos y colocándolas sobre la cabeza de ella, la castaña intentó besarle, pero Salazar evadió el beso.

- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Hermione mientras levantaba un ceja, el hombre simplemente sonrío abiertamente.

- Ya verás, querida…- fue su respuesta y Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse, la leona soltó una carcajada, Salazar besó sus labios una vez más, bajando a su cuerpo y luego a su pecho, el hombre soltó un susurró que Hermione identificó como un hechizo de atadura, la leona se revolvió en su lugar, luchando contra las cuerdas, que, fácilmente ella podía desatar… pero ella simplemente seguía el juego…

Y le tomó por las caderas, acercándola más a él, la temperatura fresca había desaparecido en el momento en que sus puntos más sensibles se rozaron, él soltó un gruñido y ella sonrío complacida…

Y el resto de la ropa se había vuelto nada en el olvido de sus dueños…

"Oh, cuanto te amo…"

La voz de Hermione Granger le había despertado, sus ojos azules intensamente brillando entre la oscuridad de su habitación, Tom había perdido el sueño desde hace un par de días, no había descansado ni un solo segundo y ahora, cuando por fin lograba dormir un par de minutos, la hermosa melodía desprendida de la voz de aquella mujer, le hacían abrir los ojos, se había pasado una semana completa reclutando a los "mejores" mortifagos para la captura del pequeño Tom, Bellatrix le había dicho que el mocoso había sido enviado a Hogwarts, cosa que, sin saberlo nadie, le había puesto contento, pero a la vez, Albus Dumbledore, sin saber por qué, se la había puesto difícil para capturar al niño; se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, llevándose la mano a su ojo derecho, dolía, pero dolía más sentir el cuerpo de Hermione bajo de él sin tener que estar ahí, sabía que no era él quien le estaba haciéndole el amor, quien le poseía en ese momento….

Pero que idiota, pensó durante un segundo.

- Possessionem.- susurró Tom Riddle aquel hechizo que había creado precisamente para entrar al cuerpo de Salazar Slytherin o al pequeño Tom.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de poco a poco, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento, no cuando ambos estaban disfrutando de aquella muestra de amor, penetró el cuerpo de Hermione suavemente, nunca había sido su intensión lastimarla, pero la mirada que la leona le mandó en ese segundo, le había dado a entender que quería más…

No había necesidad de hablar, Salazar y Hermione se entendían y comunicaban sus deseos con todo menos con palabras, y eso era desde que ambos se miraron por primera vez.

Y una vez más, entró en ella con fuerza, la excitación comenzaba a ir más allá de lo que ya habían experimentado antes, era como si en cada entrega, se volviera cada vez más fuerte e intenso…

Salazar se mordió la lengua al sentirse torpemente mareado, bajo de él estaba Hermione, mirándole con sus hermosos ojos marrones, y con la carita empapada en sudor, algo estaba susurrándole, algo que le hubiera gustado escuchar…

Y la imagen de la mujer desapareció en medio de una cortina de humo completamente oscuro…

Hermione le vio sonreír abiertamente, el vaivén aumentó y ella no hizo otra cosa más que aferrarse a la espalda de "Slytherin"….

- Maravilloso…- el susurro ronco que salió de la garganta de Salazar, entraron a los oídos de Hermione, su cerebro procesó la información, la joven no tuvo ni tiempo de darse cuenta que aquella voz no era la de Salazar….

Sino de aquel hombre con el que se había encontrado antes, aquel mismo que compartía alma con su pequeño Tomy y era descendiente de Salazar….

Tom Riddle.

Hermione soltó un chillido al sentir al hombre morder sus pechos y hundir sus delgados dedos en sus muslos, la castaña se apretó aún más a él…

Lo amaba… Y él a ella.

Sin saber que ese él, no era aquel quien ella creía…

_"Era su boca, más no sus besos,_

_ Eran sus manos, más no sus caricias, _

_Eran sus ojos, más no su mirada, _

_Ese era su cuerpo, más no su alma"_

Era Salazar con el alma de Tom Riddle.

Y era Tom Riddle, no Salazar, quien le estaba haciendo el amor.

Y el mundo de Tom Riddle se fue hasta el cielo al escucharla, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos en sus mejillas, Hermione se acercó a su boca y…

- Te Amo…- confesó la leona al hombre equivocado, los ojos turquesa de Tom Riddle brillaron con intensidad, y le besó, hundiéndose en ella una vez más, estaba ya en el límite de tiempo en el que podía ocupar aquel cuerpo, sintiendo a Salazar luchar contra él. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Y nunca lo olvidaría, el día que Hermione Jean Granger fue suya al fin.** CONTINUARA.**


	10. Le declaro la Guerra a mi peor enemigo

9

Le declaro la Guerra a mi peor enemigo…

Y el último botón del saco fue abrochado por ella, Salazar le veía seriamente, no entendía absolutamente como es que había llegado a ese punto, Hermione le había dicho que todo había sido maravilloso, pero él, a decir verdad, no recordaba nada, no recordó haberle hecho ese chupetón que la castaña tenía en uno de los pechos y mucho menos haberle apretado tanto el muslo para causarle un hematoma…

- Ya te dije que no importa, da igual, no me ha dolido nada…- Hermione le observaba en ese momento y pudo adivinar lo que el hombre del tiempo estaba pensando.

- Lo siento, de verdad no recuerdo haber hecho semejante cosa Hermione, prometo que no se repetirá.- respondió el mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cubría el rostro con las manos, lo único que tenía presente era haberse quedado en medio de la oscuridad y aquel intenso dolor de cabeza.

- ¡De verdad que no! Salazar, por Merlín, a mi me ha gustado.- decía la leona mientras sonreía y se acuclillaba frente a él, recargándose en sus rodillas.

Hermione no lo sabía, ni entendía el gran asombro que Salazar estaba pasando por no saber qué fue lo que había sucedido con él, pero al ver a la chica frente a él, aquello dejó de importar. Gran error.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara, Salazar sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Segura? Luego no quiero que te andes quejando que te hace falta energías…- respondió él mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla de ella.

- No me importa, mientras estés ahí para vigilar que no caiga muerta.

- Por supuesto que….- pero Salazar y La castaña se vieron interrumpidos por los ligeros golpeas que llamaron su atención, pocos segundo más tarde, una hermosa pelirroja envuelta en un ligero vestido verde esmeralda entraba a la habitación.

- Lamento mucho tener que interrumpirlos chicos, sé cuanto se aman pero… Herms, Harry está nervioso y alguien tiene que controlar a mi hermano, y sabes muy bien que yo no soy muy buena con eso… a demás, mi madre comienza a sospechar… ¿Podrían, ambos, echarme una mano? – la sonrisa abierta de Ginny y su mirada azul era más bien de suplica, Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se puso de pie, Salazar vio a ambas mujeres salir, hasta que la castaña se detuvo en medio de la puerta.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica, el hombre de pasado afirmó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- En un momento bajo y les ayudaré con lo que pidan.- contestó Salazar, Hermione sonrío para después ir tras la pelirroja.

No sabía qué diablos había pasado, pero tonto no era, durante el dolor de cabeza había sentido una fuerte opresión en sus pulmones que recorrió todo el pecho hasta invadir su cuerpo por completo…

Se puso de pie, si alguien en ese tiempo era capaz de ayudarlo, porqué, entendía que tenía un problema, ese era el profesor Snape, quien seguramente le ayudaría gustosamente, y sin más que pensar o recapitular lo sucedido, Salazar Slytherin salió de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bellatrix le miraba asombrada, Tom Riddle había reunido tres veces más la cantidad de seguidores que aquella vez cuando atacaron Hogwarts, ni siquiera el Ejército de idiotas de Dumbledore podrían contra ellos, a demás, esa noche, Rabastan y Lucius irían tras el mocoso Tom, pero al verlo ahí, vistiéndose de gala, Bella no estaba segura en que parte tenía la cabeza su señor.

- Mi Lord… Yo…

- Una de las cosas que más detesto, Bella… es que me cuestionen, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.- le interrumpió Riddle mientras seguía atándose el moño frente al espejo, la mujer bajó la mirada, nunca antes se había atrevido a preguntar nada a su señor, pero al verlo ahí, tan joven, tan apuesto, arreglándose para sabrá Merlín que cosa, le ponía realmente inquieta…

- Yo solamente quiero saber si puedo ayudarle en algo.- susurró la mujer mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre sus manos, los azules ojos de Tom fueron a dar a la mujer.

- Prepara a un pequeño grupo, hoy iremos a divertirnos.- fue la orden que Tom Riddle dio.

Y por divertirnos, Tom quiso decir, ir a intervenir en una importante reunión y asesinar a cuanto auror se pueda, mientras que él, le hacía una pequeña visita a cierta leona, sonrío de medio lado, y él mismo pudo apreciar aquellos encantadores hoyuelos que se profundizaban en las comisuras de sus fríos labios…

_Hermione._

Y al cerrar los ojos, recordó lo cálido que era su cuerpo, lo dulce que eran sus besos y lo suave que eran sus caricias; pero una de las cosas que más le habían fascinado, eran aquellos rizos rebeldes, los cuales se habían enredado en sus hombros, la sensación aquella había sido cómo serpientes escalando por su cuerpo y causando un agradable cosquilleo en su piel.

Ni siquiera cuando Lestrange era su amante había sentido tanta pasión, ninguna de las miles de mujeres con las que había estado o violado en el pasado, le habían proporcionado tal excitación, y estaba ansioso por volver a repetir lo que había hecho; pero la sonrisa se había borrado al recordar la fuerza con la que el alma de Salazar Slytherin había luchado por recuperar su lugar en el cuerpo que, naturalmente le pertenecía, y él no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder…

Tomy aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su madre le había contado lo asombroso que era el colegio Hogwarts, pero jamás, su privilegiada cabeza, había logrado siquiera, imaginar ni una sola pared, sus azules ojos divagaban de un lado a otro, esa tarde, Albus Dumbledore, a{un director del colegio de magia y hechicería, le había presentado al sombrerero seleccionador, y que, para sorpresa de muchos y la extraña sensación de dejavu de otros, Tom Marvolo Riddle, había sido enviado a Slytherin.

- ¿Riddle, que estás haciendo? – preguntó uno de los alumnos de su misma casa, el muchacho levantó la mirada pero a los segundos perdió el interés y volvió a sus asuntos.

- No es asunto tuyo…- fue todo lo que el pequeño Riddle dijo.

- Esa es una forma para nada educada de responder, joven Riddle.- la voz de Dumbledore hizo eco por todos lados, Tom, quien había permanecido sentado frente al escritorio todo ese tiempo, simplemente se puso de pie de un sobre salto.

- Director Dumbledore…- le llamó en son de saludo.

- Señor Wallace, él joven Riddle está escribiendo una carta a su hermosa madre…¿era eso lo que quería saber? – y el anciano se dirigió hacia el rubio joven, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Es aburrido de todas formas…- y dicho aquello, el chico desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a solas al viejo mago y al joven.

- Lo siento yo...- pero Tom no dijo más, sino que bajó la mirada y así quedó.

Albus le miró con sorpresa disimulada, el Tom Riddle que él había conocido y educado por un tiempo, jamás se disculparía, al menos no tan sinceramente, Hermione tenía razón, a Riddle siempre le había hecho falta lo más esencial para el humano, el amor. Sonrío para sus adentros, la señorita Granger estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con el pequeño Tom.

- Minerva me ha comentado que tienes habilidad para transformaciones, Tom.- su cansina voz llegó a oídos de Tomy, quien levantó la mirada llena de sorpresa, Albus notó el brillo de satisfacción que emanaban aquellos azules ojos, cosa que cincuenta años atrás, Riddle jamás había dado señas, él único brillo que sus ojos emanaban, era la de complicidad, maldad y odio.

- Muchas Gracias señor, mi madre me dice que debo ser dedicado y disciplinado, pero que también tengo que disfrutar las cosas que más me gustan… - respondió el niño mientras miraba a Dumbledore con gran admiración, algo en él le daba tranquilidad y mucha confianza.

- Me alegra oír eso, Tom, y dime ¿Ya has visitado nuestra grandiosa y mágica biblioteca?

- Es lo primero que he hecho señor… aunque no entiendo una cosa.- comentó.

- ¿y se puede saber qué cosa?

- La sección Prohibida… - aquello dejó a Albus de piedra.

- Si es prohibida y hay cosas que los alumnos no debemos leer de esos libros ¿Por qué están ahí, a merced de cualquier curioso? – Dumbledore sonrío abiertamente, el susto había desaparecido en un dos por tres, el anciano se llevó la mano a su canosa y larga barbilla, se acercó al chico y le pasó la mano por los hombros.

- Te lo explicaré mientras nos encaminamos hacia la biblioteca.- le decía mientras le guiaba, Tomy levantó la vista para verle, ese hombre era mucho más alto de cerca.

- Por supuesto Director.- dijo el chico mientras le seguía de lado a lado.

Hermione sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, Malfoy había estado contando algunos de sus chistes extraños…

- Eh… solo falta que el grillo cante, Malfoy… ese chuste estuvo bastante malo…- dijo Ron después de las anécdotas del rubio.

- ¿A si, comadreja? Pues si te pareció tan salado ¿Por qué no nos iluminas tu con algo gracioso, aprovechando que trabajas con tu hermano en esa tienda de artículos para bromas…- respondió Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Hermione se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo con la ceja levantada, Harry miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eh… yo…

- Si, Ron, cuéntanos uno de tus chistes…- alentó Harry Potter mientras palmeaba al pelirrojo.

Y aquel grupo estaba siendo observado por Snape y por Molly, la mujer ya había sospechado que Harry y su hija estaban planeando casarse, pero Arthur, su marido estaba con Lupin y Nymphadora, quien parecía muy contenta con el compromiso, el patriarca Weasley al principio se había mostrado renuente ante aquello, pero el cariño que le tenía al niño que vivió, era muy grande, así que el hombre terminó por aceptar, que la más pequeña y única hija fémina, iba a casarse con el mejor chico de todos.

- Son todos unos idiotas…- susurró Snape entre dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Ay, Severus, ya cásate… te aseguro que si te consigues una novia, se te quita.- tronando los dedos.- lo amargado en un dos por tres…- le aconsejó la pelirroja mujer, Snape volteo a verla con ojos de sorpresa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no mujer! ¿y llenarme de hijos insoportables y con cosas raras en la cabeza, como los tuyos? No gracias…- Molly le vio algo perpleja por el auto-insulto que Severus se había hecho.

- Jamás pensé que creerías que si tuvieras hijos, saldrían como tú, insoportablemente amargados y con cosas raras, Severus…- y dicho la mujer sonrío, Snape le envió una mirada severa.

- No es gracioso.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es…! No todos los días se logra hacer enfadar a…. Oh, eso no es verdad, todo el tiempo se te hace enfadar…

- Molly…

- Severus…

- Deja de hacer eso…

- ¿Hacer que, Severus?

- ¡Eso!

- Ay no, Merlín santo, nuestro amado profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras se ha vuelto chiflado… te lo dije, Severus, no te juntes tanto con Albus…

- Molly….- reprimió el hombre.

- ¿Qué?

- No aproveches que Albus no está…

- No me digas… y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer señor, no me hagas repetirte las horribles cosas que me has dicho sobre nuestro mago más poderoso.

- ¡Yo jamás eh insultado a Albus!

- ¿No? ¿y quién cojones es el viejo chiflado?¿el tragador de dulces de limón instantáneo?

- ¡No estés inventando cosas!

Mientras tanto, Lupin y Arthur les veían discutir desde lejos, Nymphadora ya se había retirado del lugar y acercado al grupo de Hermione y Ginevra Weasley…

- Esos dos se llevan de maravilla ¿No crees, Arthur? – preguntó el hombre lobo poco antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de whisky de fuego.

- Que no te quede duda…- dijo el otro al ver a Snape poner cara de mil y un colores, y todos ellos por el coraje que la lindura de su esposa estaba causándole.

Dumbledore vio al chico pasar la blanquecina mano por el estante lleno de libros, aquella misma cara había puesto cincuenta años atrás, la primera vez que lo había llevado ahí…

- Sigo pensando que es peligroso, Director, dejar que los estudiantes vean que hay cosas prohibidas… ¿No cree usted que es alentar la curiosidad? – decía el chico mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo, tocando los viejos libros.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, joven Tom…

- ¿de verdad, director Dumbledore? Es que…¿sabe? No le he dicho a nadie sobre esto, pero cuando llegué a Hogwarts, me dio la sensación de que yo ya eh estado aquí… hace mucho tiempo.- contó el chico mientras levantaba la vista y veía la parte superior del salón.

- Es curioso… hay teorías que hablan sobre emociones que un alma comparte con su vida anterior… y aunque no le tengo mucha fe a la hipótesis de la Reencarnación, debo suponer que hay muchas cosas que nosotros desconocemos…

- ¡Eso pienso yo también! ¡Por eso quiero conocerlo todo, no me gusta ser ignorante, como la señora Cole! – dijo Tomy, emocionándose, Albus soltó una carcajada ligera al escuchar aquello.

- ¡SILENCIO! – exclamó la bibliotecaria, Tomy sé quedó asombrado, Albus se llegó el dedo índice a los labios.

- Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó el anciano.

- Usted me sorprende, señor director…- comentó Tom ya en tono serio, Albus le miró.

- ¿y se puede saber por qué? – quiso saber el mago.

- Me es interesante ver cómo el mismo Director es capaz de romper las reglas de su propio colegio…- y dicho aquello Tom sonrío de medio lado, Albus se estremeció de pies a cabeza, el chico de Slytherin se dio la media vuelta y continua su camino por entre el pasillo.

Nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan sincera en un chico como Tom, sobre todo sabiendo en el monstruo que se convertiría si no se hacía nada…

El mismo monstruo que estaba suelto.

Albus cerró las puertas de la biblioteca, Tom y él aún permanecían juntos, pero ya era tarde y el chico tenía que regresar a su habitación…

- Muchas gracias por el recorrido, pero mi madre me ha descrito muy bien cada pasillo de este castillo…que creo que soy capaz de llegar a mi casa común por mí mismo.

- Y no me cabe duda que sabes por dónde llegar Tom, pero si te encuentras con algún perfecto a estas horas, no te irá nada bien, deja que te acompañe.

Tom se encogió de hombros y fue así como Dumbledore comenzó a guiar al chico. Unos cuantos pasillos más tarde, entre comentarios y respuestas, Tom y Dumbledore comenzaron a sentir un extraño frío, la neblina empezó a penetrar por las paredes y cubrir el suelo con su blanca y helada capa.

- Creí que el colegio estaba hechizado para repeler este tipo de acontesimientops de la naturaleza…- Albus le miró sorprendido.

- Eso nadie lo sabe Tom… ¿La señorita Granger te lo ha dicho, que el colegio está hechizado para…?

- No director… las serpientes me lo han dicho, que aquí no pasan frío por qué Hogwarts nos protege de ello…- fue su respuesta, el silencio reinó el ambiente, fue en ese momento cuando Tom se dio cuenta de su error.

- Bueno yo…. No quise decir que…- empezó a decir el chico.

- No es malo hablar con las serpientes Tom Riddle…- intervino Dumbledore, quien se percató que Tom se relajó ante aquello.

- Es lo mismo que mi padre me ha dicho.

- Supongo que ese al que te refieres como padre es el señor Slytherin…

- Sí, mi madre está…enamorada de él y él de ella y como ella es mi madre él…

- Lo entiendo Tom…

Director Dumbledore… ¿Por qué no es malo hablar con las serpientes, si siempre dicen cosas malas? – Albus se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos.

Pero Tom nunca recibió respuesta alguna, ya que el anciano y el niño se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión ocasionada por una bombarda máxima, Dumbledore vio a Tomy desaparecer dentro de una neblina totalmente espesa, el anciano intentó tomar al pequeño, pero un fuerte cruciatus paralizo del dolor su viejo cuerpo, la varita de sauco rodó por el pasillo mientras que su dueño quedaba incontinente al instante.

Y de entre la blancura de la neblina artificial, el enmascarado de plata, cubierto por su oscura capa, le observaba intensamente, tenía la oportunidad de matarle, pero si lo hacía, su carta escondida para salir bien librado de aquello, se iría a la mierda, no confiaba en el nuevo Lord Voldemort, pero si era verdad que ese pequeño niño le daría el poder suficiente para devolverle la grandeza y darle la victoria sobre aquellos tontos, entonces mas le valía seguir estando en los dos bandos…

Sonrío bajo la máscara.

Por otro lado, Hermione veía el cielo estrellado, ignorando el hecho de que, su hijo Tom, estaba siendo secuestrado por los mortifagos, y mientras tanto, ella se encontraba en aquella fiesta al aire libre, Harry y Ginny estaban con Snape y Lupin junto con sus padres…

Hasta suerte tuvieron eso dos ¿No crees Granger? – la voz de Malfoy estremeció su cuerpo, pero aun así, ella no volteo a verle.

Si no fuera por qué estamos rodeados de gente Malfoy, ya te hubiera dado un puñetazo en esa horrible cara la tuya.- le dijo ella, recordándole lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

- ¡Pero qué rencorosa eres, gatita! – le dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ella, la castaña bajó la mirada para posarla en aquellos ojos color plata.

- No estoy jugando, Malfoy…

- Yo tampoco.- contestó él ya serio.

- Mira Granger, te lo voy a decir de una buena vez… lo quieras entender o no… yo estoy ena…- pero el rubio fue silenciado.

- No me interesa… deja ya de…- Pero Hermione se vio interrumpida al sentir su cuerpo paralizado, y es que no había sido un hechizo lo que hizo que su cuerpo no se moviera, sino aquellos mortifagos que salieron de la nada, Draco siguió el camino de aquella mirada y se encontró con una nueva batalla…

- Oh, santa mierda…- susurró entre dientes mientras metía la mano dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina, Hermione estaba temblando hasta que…

- ¡MORTIFAGOS! – el grito de Draco llegó hasta el último rincón de la madriguera, todos los presentes salieron a presenciar aquello, Ginevra y Harry se asomaron por la puerta, Potter ya tenía la varita en mano… lo que sus ojos veían tenía que ser mentira.

Y los magos asesinos desviaron la ruta de sus escobas hacia tierra firme, gritando e insultando a sus blancos de ataque, Hermione, quien seguía paralizada, fue arrastrada por el rubio hasta llegar dentro de la casa, donde Salazar estaba a punto de salir.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el viajero del tiempo, Draco no respondió pero le entregó la mano de la castaña a su cuidado.

- Hermione… ¿qué pasa…? ¿Estás bien? Hermione… ¡Ey! - a toda costa, Salazar intentaba llamar y despertar a Hermione de donde sea que se hubiera dormido.

- Mortifagos…- susurró la castaña mientras Salía tras Draco, Salazar no entendía nada pero así, sin saberlo, fue tras ella.

Los hechizos imperdonables impactaban en el suelo a diestra y siniestra, Draco desmayó a un mortío que montaba su escopa, pero el infeliz había muerto indoloramente al impactar contra el suelo.

Hermione se detuvo a un lado de Draco después de evadir un hechizo torturador que iba directo a él, ambos se miraron por un par de segundos…

- Granger ¿De dónde has sacado tu varita? – preguntó el rubio, ella sonrío de medio lado y bajó la mirada.

- ¿De dónde crees tú? – respondió ella mientras apuntaba su varita y hechizaba a un mortifagos más, Draco sonrío.

Salazar iba a pasos agigantados hacia ambos, habían derribado a uno de los invitados que desconocía, pero él había acabado con tres para ese entonces… fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo, el dolor de cabeza era espontaneo y se sentía como un puñal clavado en el cerebro, entrecerró el ceño y apretujó la quijada, a unos metros frente a él, se encontraba Hermione y Draco…

- Hermione…- le nombró en el momento en que uno de los atacantes se bajaba de la escoba, justamente frente a él.

- Debe de doler mucho ¿No te parece? – y se acercó a él, posando la varita bajo la barbilla de Salazar, el dolor era tan intenso, que él no podía siguiera mover su brazo y defender su vida.

- ¿Quién…quien eres tú? – preguntó Salazar, mirando la figura masculina borrosamente.

- Soy…para ti…Lord Voldemort…- y el tono de voz era muy parecido a la de él, el sonido era cómo aquel mismo como cuando se escucha a una serpiente arrastrándose por entre la tierra, susurrando maldiciones y escupiendo veneno…

- Ese hombre está muerto… Harry Potter lo asesinó…- respondió él, oscureciendo y profundizando la mirada. El Lord de la muerte sonrío bajo la máscara plateada.

- Si yo digo que soy Lord Voldemort… es lo que tú tienes que creer… ¡Crucio! – y el maleficio de la tortura golpeo de lleno sobre su pecho, Salazar soltó el grito y se tumbó al suelo, retorciéndose bajo el interminable rayo, sus gritos no fueron escuchados por nadie debido al bullicio de la batalla, las explosiones y los llantos.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza, se movió de un lado a otro mientras el nerviosismo cubría su pecho, su respiración inclusa se volvía más agitada, algo había pasado…

Y el horror cubrió como un manto, su rostro ya pálido, allá, a lo lejos, yacía Salazar tendido sobre la hierba húmeda, siendo torturado por un extraño mortifagos, salió corri8endo hacia él dispuesta a matarle, pero…

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – gritó Hermione, otorgándole a su enemigo una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero para su so sorpresa, aquel enmascarado repeló el ataque con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, el estruendo de la madera mágica contra el hechizo fue ensordecedor para ella… la castaña estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a él, el duro comenzó a bajar por su frente, ese hombre seguramente era un experto en duelos…

- Aléjate de él…- habló duramente la joven. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pero Hermione, al ver la intensidad de aquel turquesa tan azulado y transparente, lo único que pudo hacer, fue endurecer su mirada y fortaleza su cuerpo, sus dedos envolvieron aún más fuerte su varita…

Hasta que nos vemos de nuevo, Madame Granger…- dijo él mientras se quitaba la máscara, y para horror de Hermione, aquel mortifagos no era otro más que aquel mismo con el que se había encontrado en el callejón Diagon.

- Tú…- señaló ella mientras no apartaba la mirada, la plateada máscara cayó pesadamente, levantando una que otra hierba seca a su paso.

- Te vez preciosa si me permite decirle…- continuo hablando, Hermione echó un vistazo a Salazar, quien se encontraba balbuceando entre tanto dolor.

- Si creen que van a ganar ¡Están muy equivocados! – gritó ella ya furiosa.

- No lo creo ¿sabe señorita? Estoy seguro…- afirmó él mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella sonrisa, y las imágenes de Tomy sonriendo en varias ocasiones, rodó por su cabeza cómo una vieja película… fue en ese momento cuando la leona logró escuchar los murmullos de su novio…

- Él es…Vol…demort Hermione…- y las palabras, por más apagada que fue la voz de Slytherin, entraron dentro de la cabeza de Hermione, el horror se dibujó en su rostro, Tom Riddle se acercó a ella, quien ya estaba nuevamente paralizada, extrañamente, Hermione ya había estado frente a frente con Lord Voldemort, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía? Y ella se estremeció al sentir la fría mano de Riddle rodear su cintura, sentir la cálida respiración al costado de su rostro…

- Mis más fieles seguidores me llaman Tom Riddle, pero tú… como eres muy especial, puedo llegar hacer solo Tom…- y dichas aquellas palabras, Hermione, mientras miraba a los ojos a un adolorido Salazar, sinti9ó la lengua del oscuro mago, recorrer su mejilla.

- Monstruo…eso es lo que eres…- dijo Hermione antes de soltar un fuerte puñetazo que dio de lleno sobre el rostro de Riddle, quien, sorprendido, no pudo evitar irse hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos, Hermione ya estaba apuntándole con la varita, e4staba a punto de matarle y librar a todo el mundo de aquella criatura ¡¿Cómo fue que Lord Voldemort había sobrevivido? Se preguntó, pero la respuesta llegó a ella cómo la luz llega a su destino…

- Tomy…- susurró el nombre de su hijo, y Tom, escuchándola, sonrío aún más…

- O si…Tomy…- se burló él.

- ¡MI SEÑOR!

Draco se giró para todos lados al es cuchar aquella voz, su padre, pensó en el instante, luego, al no verlo ahí, levantó la mirada al cielo, dos mortío bajaban en sus escobas a toda velocidad, uno de los enmascarados cargaba un pequeño bulto…

El cual fue arrojado hacia el aire…

Hermione ahogó un grito de horror cuando vio el cuerpo del pequeño Tomy caer en los aires, pero fue más el horror al verlo yacer entre los brazos de Ton Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.

- No…No… ¡NO, SUELTALO! – ordenó la castaña mientras intentaba salir corriendo hacia su hijo, pero los brazos de Draco le envolvieron, deteniéndola en su paso.

- ¡Contrólate maldición! ¡Está en su poder, Granger, no puedes actuar imprudentemente! – le aconsejó al oído, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo, a cada segundo que pasaba, la muerte rondaba más a su hijo.

- ¡Déjalo, déjalo! ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz! – le gritó la leona a Riddle, quien inmediatamente dejó de sonreír.

Salazar comenzó a ponerse de pie, preguntándose como rayos es que aquellos asesinos habían atrapado a Tomy, pero ya lo habían dicho antes, aquel pequeño no era otro más que la forma infantil de Lord Voldemort, y ahora que se sabía que no solamente era uno, entonces las cosas se oscurecían aún más…

Hermione siempre había tenido, desde que adoptó a Tomy, la esperanza de rehabilitar al oscuro espíritu, se había convertido en la madre que jamás había tenido, pero ver dos Tom Riddle en aquel mundo, era algo que jamás, nunca, se había atrevido a pensar…

Y ahí estaba, Harry Potter con la mirada perpleja, lo había escuchado todo, aquel joven y poderoso chico que al parecer, se veía de su misma edad, era su enemigo jurado desde hace ya muchos años…

Y Hermione se mordió el labio al ver al chico colgar del brazo de su "yo" adulto como si de un costal de papas se tratara, lo que menos hubiera querido, desde que todo se había aclarado sobre la identidad de Tomy, es que él pequeño se viera involucrado en algo así…

- Te eh dicho… que sueltes ¡A MI HIJO! – gritó Hermione quien luchaba contra Draco para liberarse, Salazar apretó los puños, se sentía débil por el Crucio, pero a pesar de eso, y teniendo a Riddle dándole la espalda, intentaría aprovecharse de ello para quitarle al niño.

Draco se interpuso entre Hermione y Lord Voldemort al verlo avanzar hacia ella, pero el rubio fue hecho a un lado por un hechizo no verbal, Malfoy salió volando por los aires, cayendo de lado sobre el suelo, rompiéndose el brazo de paso…

Harry corrió tras su amiga al igual que Ron quien acababa de aparecer en escena, pero Molly y Snape les interrumpieron el paso, la señora Weasley y Severus notaban algo extraño en el ambiente…

Algo que era liberado de los ojos de Voldemort.

- Mi hijo…- susurró Hermione mientras extendía los brazos hacia el chico, Riddle siguió avanzando con Tomy en brazo…

Y Voldemort se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella.

Yo jamás podría…ser tú hijo, Hermione.- y dicho aquello, Tom Riddle se desvaneció junto al resto de sus seguidores, dejando a una impactada Hermione bajo un frío ambiente.


	11. Tom y Tomy: Oscuridad y Luz

10

Tom & Tomy

_Oscuridad y Luz._

Hermione veía por la ventana mientras Salazar y Draco, uno al lado del otro a mitad de la puerta, le miraban, entre sus delgadas manos, descansaba una taza donde cinco minutos antes, se había mantenido caliente una cantidad de té, pero la castaña no había ingerido nada en las últimas horas, ni siquiera había desayunado, y es que era cosa alarmante…

- Hermione, por Merlín y todos sus santos ¡Tienes que comer Granger! - Draco se acercó a la castaña, quien había guardado silencio desde la noche anterior, nadie en aquella casa había podido dormir, menos Harry.

Y Salazar se preguntaba cómo era que Malfoy, a pesar de que mantenía una profunda amistad con Hermione, podía seguir tratándola tan inestablemente, sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero llamarla por su apellido y su nombre…

De verdad que Malfoy debía estar en mitad de una tormenta ¿Acaso es que no se daba cuenta de lo atontado que la chica lo tenía? Sonrío de medio lado, recordando que él mismo había estado en aquella situación, y era obvia una cosa. Tenía que hablar con ese rubio petulante.

Ginny salió de la habitación, se había obligado a dormir a Hermione con un hechizo, la chica no había dormido ni comido nada, a todo mundo le había afectado el secuestro de Tomy, pero Hermione era su madre, era entendible que estuviera en aquel estado…

Sobre todo cuando Albus llegó esa mañana anunciando lo sucedido en el colegio, el pobre hombre se culpaba por no haber podido rescatar al chico…

- Medio colegio está preocupado por él…- comenzó a narrar el más viejo mago, Snape estaba a su lado al igual que Molly y su esposo, George y Bill junto con su esposa Fleur, acababan de llegar a la reunión.

- Espero no se te haya ocurrido contarles la verdad, Albus.- esa era la voz de Minerva McGonagall quien aparecía residentemente, el anciano no respondió, simplemente se acariciaba la barba.

- Tenemos que hacer algo… ¡Debe existir algo que podamos hacer! - esta vez, quien perdió los estribos había sido Harry, todas las miradas fueron a dar al muchacho.

- No Señor Potter, no actuemos tan deliberadamente, ¡¿es que no se da cuenta que por eso vinieron los Mortifagos? Para que nos desconcentraremos y así poder pasar sobre nosotros… No señor Potter, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que aquel que no debe ser nombrado, este realmente vivo…

- ¡Ese era Lord Voldemort profesora! - todo el mundo se estremeció al ver a Hermione a los pies de los escalones, su cabello aún más enmarañado que nunca, sus ojos rojos por el llanto y su mirada profundamente llena de odio.

- ¡Mione, tienes que descansar!

- Ginny, nunca voy a perdonarte que me hayas encantado, sobre lo demás, haré hasta lo imposible por traer a mi hijo a casa, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, Minerva, no sé qué más pruebas quieres de que ese monstruo ha vuelto… la marca tenebrosa ha estado creciendo cada vez más en los cielos del norte del mundo mágico… todo el mundo ha entrado en pánico…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? - preguntó Snape mientras se ponía de pie.

- Luna me ha mandado una carta, su padre le ha confirmado dicho reportaje…todo el mundo lo sabe ya… que Lord Voldemort no ha muerto.- y dicho, la castaña se dio la media vuelta y regresó a sus habitaciones.

- Es cada vez peor, Harry…- susurró Ron a su amigo.

Draco cruzó de brazos mientras que Salazar se acercaba a Snape…

- Tengo un grave problema.- fue lo único que dijo para acaparar la atención del profesor de las Artes Oscuras.

Ambos hombres salieron de aquella abordada habitación, Snape le vio darle la espalda, el viento fresco de un invierno cercano comenzaba a ulular a su alrededor, meciendo los oscuros cabellos de ambos hombres.

- Desde hace algunos días, eh sufrido profundos dolores de cabeza, no fue hasta anoche cuando me di cuenta de cuál podría ser la causa…- empezó a decir Salazar sin esperar respuesta alguna, Severus se cruzó de manos, esperando a que continuara.

- Todo empezó unos días antes de que Tomy se desmayara y no despertara hasta días después, yo junto con él, no entendía nada hasta una tarde que la pasé junto a Hermione, al parecer ella y yo habíamos hecho cosas juntos, cosas de las que no recuerdo absolutamente nada…- y se detuvo, ambos hombres ya estaban frente a frente, Snape lo evaluó, sus ojos simplemente se conectaron uno con el otro, el profesor Severus intentó recordar donde diablos había leído síntomas como dolor de cabeza, pérdida de memoria, pero Salazar Slytherin no era un hombre normal, si él decía que aquello no estaba bien y que no lo sentía como un tipo de enfermedad, entonces había algo más, sobre todo lo más extraño fue que el mismo hombre y el chico Tomy, cayeran en coma por unos días en que Tom Riddle, el adulto, apareciera en sus vidas.

- ¿Qué sentiste antes de quedar inconsciente? - habló por primera vez Severus, quien se había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, escuchando las palabras de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar cerró los ojos y recordó la fuerte presión que había nacido en su pecho…

- Era como una enorme burbuja creciendo dentro de mí, empujando fuertemente hasta quedar inconsciente, entre más terreno ganaba dentro mío, más débil me sentía, no sé usted, pero sospecho que fue una posesión.- Snape se sorprendió por lo que Salazar le estaba contando, sobre todo por lo perspicaz que el hombre, a pesar de provenir de un viejo tiempo en que ciertos hechizos ya eran viejos y casi inexistentes, fuera capaz de tener tal conocimiento sobre el tema era lo que le dejaba anonadado.

- ¿Alguna explicación que usted le dé a dichos acontecimientos, señor Slytherin? - preguntó Severus, estudiando al hombre.

- Si… la sangre que tomaron de mí para resucitar a Voldemort…- dijo Salazar en un oscuro tono de voz, dejando a Severus, más asombrado de lo que ya estaba, pero a comparación, esa vez, Snape no se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa, no cuando sabía cómo fue que Tom Riddle volvió a la vida y gracias a quien.

- Voldemort y tú tienen una conexión muy poderosa debido a eso… _"Oh santa locura de Dumbledore, si realmente Voldemort y Salazar tienen una conexión mágica-sanguínea…"_tenemos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore…- Salazar levantó una de sus oscuras cejas al escuchar al hombre, pero a fin de cuentas, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle.

Unos minutos más tarde; Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados frente a los adultos, Draco simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si lo que Snape decía era verdad, entonces…

- ¡Fuiste tú el que le dio nuestra ubicación! - gritó Draco, apuntando a Salazar, quien simplemente se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada de soslayo, molesto con el hombre por diferentes motivos, aprovechó aquello para poder desquitarse.

- Malfoy tranquilízate…- Harry intentó calmar al muchacho recargando su brazo en el hombro de Draco, pero este la retiró de un movimiento brusco.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Slytherin? - preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirarle con todo el odio del mundo, Salazar no dijo nada, solo se limitó a evadir la mirada.

- Como dije antes de que el imbécil me interrumpiera, todo comenzó desde….- Pero Salazar se vio interrumpido por un ruido y varios gritos provenientes de Ron y Harry, lo demás, fue el puño de Draco Malfoy estrellado contra la quijada de Salazar Slytherin.

- ¡MALFOY, DETENTE! - gritó Snape al ver a su protegido sobre el fundador de la casa de las serpientes, golpeándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

Hermione, mirando por la ventana, escuchó ciertos ruidos y varios gritos provenir de la planta de debajo de la vieja casa, más no puso atención, sus ojos, rojizos se encontraban, había permanecido en vela, necesitaba recuperar a su hijo, pero la constante vigilancia de Ginny y su madre, le impedían salir corriendo…

Y se giró lentamente, mientras la antaña puerta del closet comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco debido a un misterioso suceso…

Hermione y sus ojos profundamente dormidos en la sombra de su dolor, lograron reflejar en ellos, la silueta de una vieja escoba guardada bajo el lecho del closet; a Hermione no le gusta volar…

Le aterraba… y es que ella es de esas personas que prefieren mantener sus pies en tierra firme, pero Tomy estaba en peligro y no fue necesario pensar dos veces la decisión.

Iría tras Tom Riddle y recuperaría a su hijo, ya fuera estos uno solo o no, su hijo no era oscuridad como aquel monstruo, era luz plena y concisa en la que ella estaba plenamente llena…

La ventana quedó abierta mientras la oscuridad que le cubría era opacada por la luz del exterior, la tarde había llegado ya, y nadie se atrevía a ir en búsqueda de Tomy y eso era lo que Hermione no toleraba, que a pesar que los aurores estuvieran en su búsqueda, ella detestaba sentirse impotente, después de todo, era ella su madre.

Y la habitación fue abandonada.

Bajo la tutela de un monstruoso ser, Tomy observaba la gigantesca recamara cómo si hubiese un fantasma en ese sitio, y prácticamente lo estaba, a su lado, muy dormida, descansaba una mujer rubia, de palidísima piel, como si estuviera muerta.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Narcisa no te hará daño.- explicó Lucius quien comenzaba a salir de las sombras, Tom se giró hacia él, bajándose de la cama de un salto.

- ¿Dónde estoy, por qué me han traído aquí? ¿Mi madre, ella está bien? - preguntó el pequeño Tomy muy a prisa, Lucius se detuvo y lo vio desde las alturas, el pequeño Tom Riddle preocupado por una sangre-sucia…

- Ella va a estar bien, Tom…

- Riddle.- corrigió él con arrogancia, Lucius levantó la ceja rubia, curioso, había pensado.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó el mortifago.

- Para ti, idiota, soy Riddle…- su voz oscureció a un nivel que Lucius no creyó que un niño _"normal"_ como creyó que sería aquel Tomy, poseería.

- Deja de molestar a nuestro invitado, Lucius.- pero una voz aún más tenebrosa hizo eco por toda la recamara, Tomy se sacudió de pies a cabeza al escuchar al hombre que recientemente penetraba en las escasas luces que le rodeaban a él y al hombre rubio.

- Mi señor, discúlpeme.- y Malfoy se reverenció, pidiendo perdón a su amo por una tontería, Tomy les veía primero a uno y luego a otro, hasta que no pudo evitar dejar quieta la mirada sobre el recién llegado.

- ¿Quién es este? ¡Quiero ir a casa ahora mismo! ¡Si algo le pasa a mi madre!...

- ¡SILENCIO! - gritó Riddle al verse a sí mismo en aquel berrinche en tono de arrogancia, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mini yo a ordenarle a él, a Lord Voldemort?

Lucius por consecuencia no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a alejarse o más bien a acercarse a su _"difunta esposa"_ dejando a su amo y señor, afrontarse a su infantil personalidad, por otro lado, Riddle se observaba así mismo en una estatura mucho más pequeña, el señor de las sombras levantó la mano y revolvió la cabellera oscura de su yo pequeño…

Las miradas de ambos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, hasta que Tomy, al ver aquellos ojos, su cabello y aquellos mismos hoyuelos que él mismo poseía y que a su madre le encantaban tanto, su adiestrada mente comenzó a carburar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a su mente privilegiada llegaron las imágenes de aquel día en que Hermione, su ahora madre, apareció frente a él, también recordó a aquel cuerpo que yacía justamente a su lado, en el momento en que despertó, Riddle, sonrío de medio lado, reconociendo aquel brillo en la mirada del pequeño, si, ese chico era sumamente listo, sin tener que escuchar alguna palabra, aquel mocoso lo había entendido todo…

_**Todo.**_

- ¿Tú…eres…yo? - preguntó un ya asustado Tomy, Riddle le miró como si fuera uno más de los miles de millones de personas inferiores a él, pero ese mocoso era especial para él en todos los sentidos…

- Si, una respuesta tonta para una pregunta tonta…- susurró Riddle mientras apretaba su mano en el cuello de la capa del pequeño Tom, este chilló al sentir que lo levantaban en el aire.

- Por mi causa…morirás…- le dijo ante una mirada llena de pánico de parte de Tomy.

- ¡Mi madre no te lo permitirá, si me haces algo ella te hará pagar y mi padre también! - gritó mientras soltaba una fuerte patada que fue a dar a la entrepierna de Lord Voldemort, Lucius, quien lo vio todo, sacó su varita para paralizar al niño, pero una mirada de Riddle bastó para detenerle, minutos más tarde, y suficientes como para que Tomy escapara de aquella habitación, Tom Riddle fue tras él…

Salazar dio una fuerte patada a Draco, quien salió disparado hacia Harry y Ron, quienes lo atraparon antes de que cayera, Snape intentó separarles con un hechizo, pero Albus le detuvo…

- Están muy estresados, Severus…déjales.- aconsejó el anciano al ver a ambos contendientes.

- Pero Albus… ¡Esto es inaceptable! - gritó el pocionista, pero el anciano no prestó atención.

Harry intentó interferir, pero este fue empujado por Salazar, la fuerza del fundador fue tal, que hasta Ron se vio en la necesidad de hacerse a un lado, sus ojos azules demasiado claros, la ira inundaba su mirada en ese momento, ambos hombres, tanto Draco como Salazar, intentaban cargar su _"estrés"_ en el otro, Malfoy lanzó un puñetazo, que si hubiera dado en su punto, hubiera mandado a Salazar al otro lado del escritorio, pero la serpiente fue más rápida, tomó al rubio del antebrazo y le dobló el miembro, aplicándole una llave, todo el mundo logró escuchar los gritos de Draco, Ginny y Molly estaban a fuera de la oficina de Arthur quien también estaba presente, pero ninguna de las dos quiso entrar.

- ¡Desde que has llegado no has hecho otra cosa más que estorbar! - gritó Draco mientras se empujaba así mismo hacia atrás, llevándose a Salazar hasta golpearlo contra la pared, el hombre soltó un quejido, lo cual Draco le vio cómo una oportunidad, Malfoy aventó un cabezazo hacia atrás, pero Salazar se hizo a un lado a tiempo, cosa que provocó al rubio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Salazar entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, Harry y Ron le miraron algo asustados, no dijeron nada, el hombre en si era todo un misterio, uno nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, Draco apretó los puños al ver a Salazar Slytherin lanzándose contra él, el rubio hizo lo mismo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido cómo para evadir la embestida de Slytherin ,quien lo tomó por la cintura y lo arrastró hasta golpearlo contra la puerta, la cual no fue lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar el peso de los dos encabronados hombres, el rubio y el moreno rodaron por el suelo, Molly y Ginny, asustadas, se hicieron a un lado, las pelirrojas simplemente vieron a ambos hombres lanzarse insultos, golpes y rodando y rodando, los dos fueron a dar bajo escaleras…

Pero los golpes contra los escalones no fueron suficientes para detenerles, ya escaleras abajo, Draco y Salazar siguieron con su riña, Ginny, quien se habí8a alarmado al ver a su hermano y a Harry ir tras aquel par a toda prisa, la chica Weasley fuer en busca de Hermione.

- ¡Hermione, Salazar y Draco están…! - pero la pelirroja se interrumpió poco después de Abrir la puerta, la recamara en solitario, la ventana abierta junto con la puerta del closet, la chica se sobresaltó al ver que ahí no estaba su vieja escoba…

- Oh, Mione… espero que no hayas hecho lo que estoy pensando…- susurró la muchacha antes de salir corriendo hacia la primera planta, si era cierto sus sospechas, entonces Hermione volvía a ir tras Voldemort, la última vez le había ido muy mal, su cuerpo había terminado muy lastimado por la tortura, pero gracias a Merlín todo había salido bien, hasta ahora.

Ginevra bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, encontrándose con Ron y Harry atrapando a Draco y a Salazar en un fuerte abrazo de oso para evitar que se mataran, la chica respiraba agitadamente, temía por la seguridad de Hermione y por lo que fuera a encontrarse allá en donde fuera que se encontrara…

- ¡Son unos irresponsables, en lugar de gastar sus energías en una tonta pelea, deberían encontrar al mocoso! - gritaba Snape mientras les daba un golpe con el tomo de uno de sus libros favoritos, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas llenas de rencor a aquel ladrón que le había robado el corazón de Hermione, por otro lado, Salazar logró tranquilizarse pero no antes de responder a las miradas color mercurio.

- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir su tan peculiar encuentro pero… Hermione ha desaparecido y creo que ha ido tras Voldemort.- la vocecilla de Ginny hizo eco por todos lados, tanto Salazar como Draco, fueron los primeros en voltear a verla.

- Debe estar por ahí ya la conoces, Ginny.- dijo Ron, restándole importancia al asunto.

- No creo Ron…- intervino Harry mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, Salazar soltó un suspiro intranquilo, luego salió corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿A dónde vas, ni siquiera sabes a donde ha ido? - gritó Draco mientras iba tras el amo de las serpientes, pero a Salazar aquello no le importaba, si Voldemort había encontrado una manera de entrar a él, entonces él haría lo mismo, si Hermione había ido tras aquel monstruo, iría tras ella a toda costa, escuchó los gritos de Draco Malfoy tras él y algunos otros provenientes desde la casa, Nymphadora Tonks y Lupin se dirigían a la madriguera, la mujer de cabello cambiante, llevaba entre sus manos, una escoba, Salazar se dirigió a ellos con la escoba en su azulada mirada, Draco, quien le seguía a paso agigantado, supo de inmediato, al verlo cambiar de ruta, lo que este planeaba hacer…

- ¡Salazar, querido! - exclamó la mujer en un intento de saludo y con una sonrisa en los labios, Lupin miró a ambos chicos venir hacia ellos, pero la expresión de Draco y la de Slytherin, no le gustó nada.

- ¿pasó algo, verdad? - preguntó el hombre lobo, pero este no obtuvo más respuesta más que el grito que dio Nymphadora al serle arrebatada su escoba, Salazar la montó de inmediato ante el asombro y el gruñido que Lupin dio, pero, ya a medio vuelo, este sintió una sacudida, Salazar volteo y ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy con la boca torcida.

- Hermione es tan importante para mí como para ti…- y dicho, Salazar soltó un gruñido y decidió que, después de él, no había otro hombre adecuado para confiarle la vida de su amada Hermione.

Y ambos hombres iban tras la castaña a toda velocidad mientras Ron y Harry Potter les veían marcharse.

- ¿a esos dos que les pasa? - preguntó Lupin mientras llegaba a lado del niño que vivió y su amigo.

- Hermione ha ido en la búsqueda de Tomy.- fue lo único que dijo Ron ante una sorprendida Nymphadora.

- Lo que me temía… ¿y esos dos iban tras ella, cierto? - preguntó el hombre lobo.

- Por supuesto… ¿Qué esperabas del compañero de torturas y del enamorado, de Hermione? - comentó Harry quien se daba la media vuelta de iba en búsqueda de su escoba, Ronald hizo lo mismo.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigía, pero en el poco tiempo de tener a Tomy a su cuidado aprendió a sentir cómo una verdadera madre, y dentro de sus ojos marrones, el fuego de la ira maternal, ardía tan alto como una torre, aquel hombre pagaría muy caro si se atrevía a tocarle un pelo a su hijo.

Salazar bajó de la escoba junto con Draco, ambos hombres, con golpes por todo el cuerpo, se miraron uno al otro.

- ¿Qué mierdas vas a hacer? ¡Tenemos que ir por Granger ahora mismo! - exclamó Draco a un paso de la locura, Salazar siguió mirándole con seriedad, estaba estudiándolo detenidamente, cada reacción del chico…

- Estás enamorado de ella…- dijo ante un anonadado rubio.

- No… ¡Pero es mi amiga!

- No te estoy preguntando, idiota… mira Malfoy, no sé tú, pero sé que algo no va a salir bien en todo esto del regreso de Lord Voldemort… pero voy a pedirte algo que sé que no es necesario para ti… pero si para mi.- y dicho aquello, Draco frunció el ceño.

- Escupe lo que tengas que decir…- respondió el rubio Malfoy.

- Protege a Hermione de cualquier cosa, incluido yo… - Draco miró a su alrededor, estaban en el bosque prohibido, pero a pesar de eso, el lugar era bastante luminoso, increíble para ser el lugar donde estaban.

- Escucharlo suena estúpido, pero es lógico viniendo de ti, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué diantres debo protegerla de ti?

- Cuando esa bruja psicótica de Lestrange me dejó inconsciente, extrajeron de mí una muestra de sangre, la cual usaron para resucitar el nuevo a Voldemort… pero cómo debes de saber, algo falló, lo cual fue la razón por la cual Tomy está en este lugar y no coleando y matando gente inocente…

- ¿a qué va todo eso?- intervino Draco.

- ¡Si dejaras de interrumpirme ya hubiera terminado! (suspiro) Mira Malfoy, lo que sucede es que entre Tomy, Voldemort y yo se creó una extraña conexión que el imbécil ese supo aprovechar, no sé cómo ni por cuánto tiempo ha estado entrando a mi cuerpo, pero si se ha llevado a Tomy, te aseguro que no es para fines benévolos, intentaré entrar al cuerpo de Riddle y buscaré la forma de acabar con todo esto…

- Ya veo pero… me estás pidiendo que cuide de Hermione…por si las cosas no van nada bien…

- Así es… que listo Malfoy (Sarcasmo), si Riddle llega a darse cuenta de que eh poseído su cuerpo, el vendrá por el mío… las posibilidades de que eso pase son demasiadas altas… así que… si eso pasa… deshazte de mí.- Draco le miró anonadado, la petición de ejecución de parte de Salazar era demasiado incluso para él, que unas horas antes intentó matarle…

- ¿te das cuenta de que si te asesino, estaré condenándome? - la voz de Draco sonó seca, Salazar sonrío, ese hombre era la única persona a la que le confiaría a Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes ya nos veremos en el infierno.- y dicho aquello, Salazar se dio la media vuelta, pero no antes de enviarle una sonrisa de medio lado, a aquel al que llamaba Rival.

Hermione se bajó de la escoba de un salto, no importándole donde quedó dicho objeto mágico, la castaña lo había sentido, el lugar donde años antes había sido torturada por tanto tiempo; la noche ya había llegado al fin, el frío cubriendo todo a su paso y meciendo los mechones rebeldes de la castaña, quien observaba la mansión Malfoy en penumbras, y ella sabía que Tom Riddle estaría ahí, haciéndole sabrá Merlín que cosas a su hijo.

Suspiró antes de dar inicio a la caminata hacia la casona.

Riddle se detuvo al sentir el aroma entrando a sus poros nasales, sabía de sobra que ella vendría a él a causa del mocoso, pero no perdería la oportunidad de obtener sus poderes por completo, tenía que matar al muchacho para que todo volviera a la normalidad, y sabiendo que el chico se ocultaba entre las sombras de la mansión, Tom Riddle se encaminó por entre los pasillos, buscando su pequeño yo, quien estaba oculto tras una de las enromes estatuas, Tomy le observó pasar por su lado…

Y Riddle se detuvo, sonriendo de medio lado, observando al infantil chico con aquella mirada llena de miedo, y eso le gustaba, que le temieran…

- Yo que tú…ya estuviera corriendo…- susurró Tom Riddle mientras se giraba hacia Tomy, y el niño vio en sus ojos enrojecidos, el reflejo de la muerte…

Y el pequeño Tom salió corriendo, su capa ondeando de un lado al otro de acuerdo a sus largos pasos, y el niño logró escuchar su propia carcajada hacer eco por todo el lugar…

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta, apretujando su varita, frente a ella estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriendo de lado a lado, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, ambas mujeres se miraron durante un par de segundos…

- Bienvenida a casa, sangre sucia…- habló la bruja desquiciada, Hermione no dijo nada, levantó la varita y lanzó un petrificus no verbal, la mujer quedó perpleja.

- Ya no hay piedad en mi…- fue lo que la bruja oscura logró escuchar.

Tomy se detuvo al darse cuenta que había entrado a un pasillo sin salida, pero para su mala suerte, había una gran ventana ahí, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría salir, pero los pasos de su yo adulto le paralizaron del miedo, el niño trago en seco al escuchar los golpes de la varita de Riddle, contra su mano, Tomy se giró para encontrarse con su futuro yo vuelto un monstruo…

- Pronto seremos uno solo, como debió ser desde un principio…- comentó Tom mientras apuntaba con su varita al pequeño Tom.

Tom le miró con la sorpresa aún marcada en su rostro, lo primero que vio en su mente fue la imagen de Hermione y Salazar juntos, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto amor por parte de alguien, siempre había tenido problemas con los demás, había nacido solo, y ahora, se encontraba rodeado por personas que lo querían…

- Mamá…- susurró Tomy mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

- Avada Kadavra…- y el viento helado se llevó la voz de Tom Riddle hecha una maldición imperdonable. Hermione se detuvo al ver una brillante luz rojiza emanar de una de los enormes ventanales, y sin saber por qué, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola...<strong>_

_¿Como estamos el día de hoy? espero que bien..._

_**Si, ya sé, seguramente en estos momentos están intentando lanzarme un cruciatus, o peor aún un maldito Avada, las entiendo, si yo estuviera en su lugar hiciera lo mismo pero... ¡NO ES EL CASO! pero igual... no van a negar que no estuvo mal ¿eh? ja ja ja ja aj aj aja ja ja Bueno... Yo... ya no tengo nada más que decir así que... lo único que me queda por comunicar es que... hay una sorpresa mas adelante, Muchísimas Gracias a todas (os) por seguirme... por qué de hecho, este Fic tiene 14 capítulos y un final bastante extraño... :) nos veremos pronto, Gracias.**_


	12. Locura Maternal

11

Locura Maternal.

**_(Imaginemos que todo a nuestro alrededor es un completo silencio, que la voz del viejo Lord Voldemort es lo único que se escucha, es el mago oscuro quien nos está narrando este capítulo, por favor, intenten imaginarlo.)_**

Cuando la pérdida de un ser amado es inminente, el alma es la parte del ser humano que termina resintiendo el dolor, y a pesar de que todo mundo hemos perdido a un ser humano y llorado miles de lagrimas, sintiendo un gran pesar dentro de nuestras almas, ninguna tortura carnal ni mental, ni el dolor más allá de la locura a gracia de un hechizo imperdonable, se compara con el sufrimiento que una madre siente al ver perdido a su hijo.

Hermione empujó la puerta, las finas maderas crujieron, haciéndole parecer el gran tiempo que no fueron empujadas, la chica observó las sombras que habitaban en aquella dolosa mansión, dando un paso al frente y escuchando el sonar de aquel pequeño y gran paso, el frío de la antigua casa de Draco golpeo su rostro suavemente, pero, a pesar de eso, Hermione no podía percibirlo, todo era silencio, y el frío que sentía en el momento, no provenía del exterior…

Sino de su interior.

Miró para todos lados al encontrarse a mitad del pasillo, había cientos de puertas que la invitaban a entrar, cada una a una sala diferente, pero ella, girando violentamente de un lado a otro, sentía su cabello enmarañado golpear su cara, lo buscaba, y dio un paso más, la madre que sentía un enorme vacío dentro de su cuerpo, presintiendo la pérdida del hijo que no había nacido dentro de su vientre…

Y gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, empuñando sus pequeñas manos, la varita de madera crujió ante la fuerza de su ama, y su magia fue transmitida al arma como una descarga eléctrica, en ese momento, la varita mágica, sintió el dolor de su señora.

Hermione lloraba desgarradoramente, gritando el nombre de su hijo perdido, y sabiendo quien era ella, los mortifagos que se encontraban ocultos bajo las sombras del lugar, le miraban con indiferencia, Lord Voldemort había ordenado que se le dejara en paz, que la sangre-sucia iba a encontrarlo dentro de poco.

Por otro lado, la mujer enloquecida intenta tranquilizarse al lanzar un juego completo de hechizos imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, varios de sus enemigos caen como moscas a su alrededor, mientras que la mantas oscuras se desvanecen bajo sus pies, descubriendo las identidades de cada uno de ellos, Granger les ve con asco, la indiferencia del ver a un ser inferior frente a uno se adueña de ella, y levanta la vista, dándose cuenta de que varios mortifagos intentan escapar, y el Avada Kadavra les arrebata sus vidas, Hermione sigue gritando el nombre de su niño, buscándolo por cada pasillo de la fría y desolada mansión, y la fuerza de su ira comienza a crecer a cada segundo que pasa sin tenerlo a su lado, grita y llora una y otra vez, jurando al captor del pequeño Tom, que moriría en sus manos; y continua caminando, buscando el mínimo movimiento de vida entre la oscuridad, cualquiera que se cruce en su camino está en peligro de muerte, no conviene a ningún mortifago cruzarse frente a Hermione Granger, la más poderosa Bruja de su generación, la más astuta, la valiente mujer que no solamente sabe ser noble, humilde, sino que la crueldad yace dentro de ella incluso antes de ser engendrada, la valentía se vuelve adrenalina, al igual que el amor se transforma en odio…

La locura de una madre a la que se le fue arrebatado su hijo, se vuelve un hecho inexplicable e inentendible, sigue viendo un aterrador silencio rodeando a Hermione, quien, a pesar de tener al hombre al que ama muy cerca de ella, la tristeza a invadido su corazón, busca y busca una señal de su pequeño, jurando a Merlín no encontrarse con su enemigo jurado, no sabiendo que hacer en caso que el destino les haga reunirse…

_Su hijo._

Había entrado a la mansión Malfoy con la ira corriendo por sus venas, pero la soledad de aquella enorme casa, comenzó a aterrarle, logrando escuchar incluso, voces que no hablaban en realidad, sintió el lugar girar a su alrededor, ella, intentando y luchando por controlarse, tenía que recuperarlo o por lo menos, si algo le hubiera pasado, vengar su muerte, trayendo dolor al causante de tal perdida.

Cada palabra que aquel ser amado te dirige, regresa a ti una y otra vez, es tan clara el recuerdo de su voz, que el dolor se multiplica por mil, el corazón se te estruja y la intensidad por entender lo que pasó comienza a incrementarse a cantidades exorbitantes, y ella no entiende, que entre la oscuridad y el frío del cuartel oscuro, sobre el suelo oscuro y brillante, envuelto entre su nueva capa escolar, se encuentra el cuerpecillo de su hijo…

Mientras que en la lejanía, el mismo joven que se encuentra en el suelo sin vida, anda a pasos perezosos, un hermoso hombre de mirada profunda, brillante, tan azules como una estrella recién nacida, un azul turquesa que no es igual a ningún otra, pero su intensidad es aún más interesante mientras brilla entre las sombras y la tenue luz de Luna que entra del exterior.

Él la está esperando.

Y ella lo busca para entender lo que está sintiendo.

Comienza a subir las escaleras poco a poco, tiene prisa por buscar a su hijo, pero el dolor le impide a seguir continuando, algo dentro de ella le dice que de media vuelta y se marche, pero su deber como madre le da fuerzas para continuar, ese mismo amor maternal le empuja para seguir en sus cinco sentidos y no dejarse llevar por la locura que está a punto de vivir, el infierno que le fue preparado especialmente para ella, Hermione lo sabe, dentro de su privilegiada mente, las hipótesis de una muerte cercana están cada vez más creíbles, pero le es increíble creer que su hijo está muerto, su brillante cerebro es incapaz de enviar una imagen, Hermione no puede siquiera hacerlo, adelantar dentro de su mente, hechos que no quiere ver nunca.

Y de nuevo vamos al dolor que una madre pasa, es indescriptible y tan poderoso, que a los presentes les hace temblar, ver a una madre sufriendo por un hijo es como el m{as arrasador terremoto, lo mueve todo y desgarra todo…

Tom Riddle, aquel que se hace daño así mismo a causa de una obsesión, obtener todo lo que se le plazca es lo que lo lleva a auto dañarse, matar a aquellos que no siguen sus leyes ni su causa criminal, pero ah{i esta él aroma que logra embriagarlo. Sentado sobre la fina silla de madera, está el oscuro señor tenebroso en la espera de la mujer, pronto, en su mirada turquesa, se reflejara la silueta de aquel objetivo que tanto anhela tener solo para él…

Y escucha sus gritos desgarradores recorrer cada pasillo de la mansión hasta llegar a él, sus llantos lastimeros sacuden sus tímpanos y algo más que no logra identificar, y que poco le interesa, pero ella pronto está por encontrarlo sentado sobre la silla, con la capa dejando al descubierto su blanco y desnudo pecho, sus piernas cruzadas y con su mirada puesta en la puerta, esperando el momento en que sus ojos sean lo primero que ella vea.

Y la madre encontró el infierno.

La varita, siendo de madera muy trabajada, poseedora de una parte del alma del dueño, siendo receptora de la energía mágica, cae al suelo, la lentitud de la caída es silenciadora, pero la mirada perpleja de la madre es aún mucho peor; y sus marrones ojos reflejando el cuerpo del niño perdido ya sin vida, con su carita bañada de luz de Luna y sus manos extendidas a los lados, ella, guarda silencio y lentamente comienza a acercarse a su retoño.

El arma mágica cae al suelo, astillándose por el golpe, dando unos cuantos botes contra el suelo de mármol negro, rodando hasta perderse tras la estatua que en unos momentos, protegió y ocultó a aquel chico muerto.

Y se arrodillo a su lado, tomándolo entre sus brazos y usándolos de almohada para su oscura cabeza, sonríe, la locura comienza a transformarse en demencia, y el odio va más allá de lo entendible…

Y el canto de cuna comienza a sonar por cada pasillo y hasta el último rincón de la mansión, la voz de una madre herida que acababa de descubrir a su hijo muerto; y acercó su rostro a la del chico, meciéndose de adelante hacia a tras, usando su propio cuerpo como la cuna que nunca le dio a su hijo…

**_Muerto._**

_El pequeño Tomy estaba muerto._

Su fría piel comenzaba a palidecer, pero Hermione no pensó en nada más que darle calor con su propio cuerpo…

Y llora desgarradamente al saber que todos sus intentos por saberlo vivo son en vano, cada lagrima que baja por sus mejillas es tan fría cómo un tempano de hielo, su barbilla tiembla violentamente al igual que su espalda, sus rizos enmarañados cubriendo el rostro del niño que murió…

Aquel mismo niño que ahora era un hombre.

Y se puso de pie, cargando a Tomy entre sus brazos, mientras el peso de la muerte recae sobre ella, la tristeza se vuelve a{un más fría, más pesada…

Y ahí está.

Esperándola con los brazos cruzados en la puerta de entrada, y ella lo mira con sorpresa, pero poco a poco comienza a recuperarse de una tristeza enorme, pero no, no se recupera, la tristeza no se destruye, es como la energía, se transforma, dando forma a algo mucho peor…

Y deja su cuerpo en el suelo, Hermione busca su varita dentro de las bolsas de su gabardina oscura, pero ahí no hay nada, recordando que la había extraviado en el lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

Y ella corrió hacia él, con el odio emanando por cada poro de su cuerpo, todo en ella lo odiaba, cada célula de su ser palpitaba en ira contra aquel monstruo, el cual se atrevía a sonreírle…

Podría decirse que la sonrisa de Lord Voldemort o como una mierda quieran llamarle, es tierna, pero Hermione no ve nada de eso, para ella, a unos cuantos pasos más, se encuentra el asesino de su hijo, el mismo hombre que se auto dañó para volverse aún más poderoso, el adulto que arrebató la vida a su infante para obtener un poco de poder…

Y ahí estaba ella, aferrada a su opaca capa que alguna vez fue tan negra cómo su alma, gritándole y zarandeándole de un lado a otro…

A fin de cuentas, Hermione Granger era como cualquier otra madre dolida por la pérdida de un hijo, en su cabeza no cabe la idea de una venganza planificada, sino que el momento de pedir que se le devuelva el objeto perdido, ha llegado, suplica y llora, grita y odia, pero su hijo jamás será regresado a sus brazos.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – Y ella sabe que él le ha quitado una de las cosas que más ama en la vida, que él tiene el poder de devolvérselo si así es lo que él desea, no piensa ni tampoco lo ve como un ser mágico, para las madres que sufren por la misma perdida, el culpable siempre es un todo poderoso, un ser capaz de devolverle lo que quiere, más la realidad es otra, nadie tiene el poder para regresar nada, mucho menos un alma muerta.

Y ella recarga su frente en su pecho, ordenando, pidiendo, suplicando, rogando por que se le devuelva lo que le han quitado, pero Tom Riddle no es movible, lo hecho, hecho estará siempre, y aunque pudiera regresar a un niño tonto a la vida, Riddle no piensa hacerlo, no piensa convertirse en un segundo plano si regresa a ese niño con su madre, lo que él quiere ya lo ha obtenido, y ahí está, aferrada a su cuerpo, rogándole… suplicándole.

- Quiero a mi hijo, dámelo… ¡Quiero a mi Tomy! – gritó Hermione mientras zarandeaba a Riddle, este simplemente se dedicaba a mirarle, mientras que en sus labios comenzaba a nacer una cínica sonrisa de medio lado…

Salazar cerró los ojos, ya lo había intentado varias veces conectarse con Riddle, pero al parecer no era tan fuerte cómo para entrar al cuerpo del mago oscuro, Draco por otro lado, se dedicaba a mirarle, lo último que sabían de la castaña, era que seguramente había perdido el control de si misma, la perdida de un hijo, simplemente es causa directa de locura.

**_(A partir de aquí la narración es normal)_**

Se mordió el labio inferior con mucha fuerza y Riddle le vio sangrar, no decía nada, solamente estudiaba las reacciones de la mujer, pero algo raro pasaba mientras le miraba, sentía por Hermione sentimientos que no creía que su yo infantil pudiera contagiarle; sentimientos que le obligaban a protegerla de él mismo.

Hermione le veía con perplejidad, las manos le temblaban de purísimo odio, jamás había odiado a alguien con tanta fuerza, y no era para menos, Tom Riddle le había quitado lo que ella consideraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida; y en sus ojos marrones, se reflejaba la imagen del asesino de su hijo, y valga la redundancia, pero Tomy se había asesinado así mismo, Hermione, en el suelo, le miraba sin pestañear, mientras que a las afueras de la mansión, se encontraba Harry Potter y todos aquellos que deseaban una vez más acabar con Lord Voldemort.

El ejército oscuro apenas y estaba reclutando nuevos Mortifagos, cuando el ejército de Dumbledore tuvo las pruebas suficientes del regreso de Voldemort, Albus lo sabí9a cuando le vio, más le había costado creer, que el señor oscuro, había salido con vida de la última batalla, y ahí estaban todos, frente a la enorme casa.

Harry dio el primer paso dentro de los terrenos de la Familia Malfoy, que por cierto, el heredero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, junto con Salazar Slytherin y nadie sabía dónde diantres se habían metido aquel par.

Salazar cerró los ojos, estaba concentrado hasta la médula solamente para lograr entrar al cuerpo de Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy se lo había dicho, que hacer aquello era insoportablemente difícil, que se necesitaba tener un control de la magia de un nivel muy alto, pero lo que el rubio no entendía quién era él, Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y el máximo jefe de la casa Slytherin…

Draco se sobresaltó al verlo sacudirse un poco, se acercó al hombre que le había robado una oportunidad con Hermione, estaba ido y Malfoy sabía que el muy infeliz lo había logrado…

Lo primero que vio fue aquel oscuro pasillo, se estremeció al ver a Tomy a unos cuantos metros de él, su alma se estremeció al escucharlo decirlo…

- Mamá…- y Salazar lo supo, que la vida de Tomy se había apagado así como lo hacía una antorcha al ser bañada de agua, el hombre no lo sabía, pero sentía al seguir andando por entre los pasillos, que no era dueño del cuerpo, pero si podía ver lo que Riddle estaba haciendo, habían asesinado a Tomy.

Y siguió mirando oscuridad, hasta que se vio en la entrada de la mansión, justamente en medio de la oscuridad, fue en ese momento cuando le vio entrar al pasillo que conectaba con la salida, abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que la luz entrara junto con ella, su silueta oscurecida no tenía poder para ensombrecer su mirada llena de fuego, de amor, pero había algo más en ellos… algo que se llamaba tristeza… desolación.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – gritó Hermione, ignorando el hecho de que su amado Salazar, se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Tom Riddle.

Aquella palabra resonó una y otra vez, _"¡Devuélvemelo!" "¡Devuélvemelo!",_ Hermione era entonces, como aquellas mujeres que perdían a sus hijos, su mirada desolada y llena de dolor se lo decían todo, la muerte de Tomy le había obligado a ver las cosas de una forma diferente.

Draco le vio abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la claridad de la mirada, estaba furioso, lo sabía, no por nada se pasaba varios minutos observándole, había estudiado las reacciones de Salazar Slytherin, cuando el hombre estaba profundamente serio, su mirada azul se torneaba oscura, pero no llegaba a hacerlo tanto cómo las sombras, cuando Hermione estaba cerca, sus ojos marinos brillaban de una forma extraña, era cómo estar frente a un claro bajo la luna y sus aguas destellando en cientos de tonos de un azul precioso, pero cuando estaba triste o deprimido, sus ojos se volvían opacos, pero la peor mirada era esa, cuando estaba enojado, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que lo hacía parecerse tanto a él…

A Lord Voldemort. Y por alguna razón misteriosa, Draco Malfoy sentía la extraña sensación de que aquel hombre era por mucho, mucho pero que el Lord Tenebroso.

Salazar levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos mercurio que caracterizaban a Draco Malfoy, Draco le respondió la mirada…

Y Salazar abrió la boca y soltó lo que había visto.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la noticia, mientras que cientos de imágenes de Tomy corrían por su cabeza cómo si se tratara de una vieja película de rollo, Tomy sonriendo, Tomy haciendo pucheros, Tomy golpeándole la espinilla, Tomy con Hermione, Hermione envolviendo a Tomy en un envidiable abrazo… ahora entendía por qué Salazar estaba tan furioso…

- ¿Y Hermione…? – preguntó el rubio con su voz, ahora temblorosa, temb8iendfo lo peor.

Salazar no apartó la mirada, lo había dicho, su hijo muerto estaba ya, pero Hermione seguía allá a dentro con el monstruo que arrebató la vida a un niño…

- Está viva, pero no está bien… mucho menos a salvo…- respondió Salazar mientras se daba la media vuelta, allá a lo lejos, tras unos metros tras la arboleda, se encontraba la mansión Malfoy, donde se ocultaba su ahora, pero enemigo.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado.

Salazar no respondió en el momento.

- Torturarle hasta la locura…- susurró Salazar mientras cerraba los ojos, Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza al verlo desaparecer dentro de una nube de humo tan oscura cómo la noche, le vio sobrevolar los cielos, alejándose de él lo más rápido.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó Draco Malfoy al verlo transportarse tan oscuramente, tan cómo los asesinos de Lord Voldemort…

_Tan mortifagamente._

Hermione dejó de llorar, las lágrimas se le habían secado en las mejillas, dejando una textura pegajosa sobre su piel, Tom Riddle sonreía abiertamente, enseñándole a la castaña lo hermoso que podía ser cuando sonreía tan naturalmente.

Y la castaña se estremeció y se quedó de una pieza al sentir la calidez con la que Tom Riddle, le abrazaba, su rostro, pegado al pecho de él, sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón, y ella, la leona de Griffindor, seguía perpleja al sentirlo tan cálido…

- Puedo ser tan humano cómo cualquiera…solo tienes que estar a mi lado…- susurró Tom Riddle mientras levantaba el rostro de Hermione, la chica seguía perpleja, su mente privilegiada comenzaba a girar y a unir las piezas cómo engranes fusionándose al girar y girar…

Y ella no dijo absolutamente nada, solo sintió el frío recorrerla toda y la voluntad y fuerza abandonándola cómo dos grandes traidores…

Y la silueta del hombre y la mujer que únicamente se encontraban ahí, se ensombrecieron aún más al contraste de la Luna en la lejanía, al unirse en un frío beso que solo él podía ofrecerle…

Y la varita, extraviada entre los suelos de mármol negra, se sacudió violentamente, siento arrastrada con fuerza por entre los suelos, Hermione le vio cerrar y ocultar sus azules ojos turquesa bajo los parpados, ella siguió mirándole, escuchando los gritos de odio que el alma que yacía dentro de su arma, hacían eco dentro de ella, sus emociones estaban conectadas con aquella varita… la cual, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba entre sus manos.

Harry y el resto del ejército dorado, puso un pie dentro de los terrenos a sabiendas que la Guerra estaba a punto de dar inicio una vez más, total, ya todo el mundo estaba alerta con lo que estaba pasando, y con varitas en mano, Harry Potter y los demás se lanzaron una vez más, contra Lord Voldemort, mientras que Salazar y Hermione, compartían el mismo dilema…

Hacer hasta lo imposible por vengar a Tomy. CONTINUARA.


	13. Sacrificios

12

Sacrificios.

_Unos momentos antes…_

Su hijo estaba muerto, Hermione lo sabía de sobra, justo frente a ella se encontraba su asesino, el cual, estaba besando en aquel momento, no lo sabía, el responderle era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, su cerebro le ordenaba que lo dejara en paz, pero había algo en el hombre que le hacía sentirse segura, aquella misma emoción como cuando estaba con Salazar…

Por otro lado, Draco le miraba detenidamente, Salazar seguía sin despertar, pero el rubio, sabía que algo estaba pasando debido a ciertas sacudidas que Slytherin daba de vez en cuando, pero Malfoy entendía que todo eso lo hacían por salvar a Hermione, y no sabía él por qué pero sentía cómo si algo terrible hubiera pasado, y es que Draco no era de esos hombres tan emotivos y que hacían las cosas por que debían, él era más bien intuitivo, pero en ese momento, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el ya oscuro cielo estrellado, algo dentro de su corazón, le decía que algo estaba muy mal.

Los fríos labios de Tom Riddle se movían sobre los de ellas con lentitud, muy lentamente comenzaban a tomar fuerza; y sus ojos se abrieron como flor en primavera, mostrándole a Hermione su precioso color turquesa, la castaña se perdió en aquella mirada, estaba hipnotizándola, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, su magia era solo polvo mágico a comparación del poder de Tom Riddle…

Y fue en ese preciso momento, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, Hermione notó el cambio de un segundo a otro…

Y muy cerca de ella, rosando sus labios con la castaña, lo dijo.

- Lo pagará Hermione…yo le haré sufrir…- su voz, aquella misma que le había nombrado el día en que se habían entregado por primera vez, Hermione, en ese momento, rompió en llanto, abrasándose al pecho de, en ese momento, amado enemigo.

Salazar había logrado poseer el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, pero poco le había durado el gusto ya que el Lord de la Oscuridad se había percatado de todo aquello, con furia, Tom empujó a la leona con violencia, gritando en cólera por lo que había pasado.

- ¡Tú, Maldito! – gritó Riddle al fantasma de Salazar, el cual aún no regresaba a su cuerpo, lo observaba seriamente, sus ojos azules un tanto más oscuros de lo que ya eran, Tom apuntó con su varita al espíritu, Hermione, quien se encontraba en el suelo apoyada sobre sus codos, sonreía de medio lado, Lord Voldemort no se saldría con la suya.

Draco le vio despertarse de un sobresalto, Salazar jaló tanto aire cómo pudo en el preciso momento en que su alma regresó a su cuerpo, escuchó que el rubio decía algo, pero no le dio tiempo para nada, Hermione estaba en peligro, y sin decir nada, se lanzó hacia la mansión.

Tom le miraba con la barbilla levantada, sus azules ojos reflejaban su figura tirada en el suelo, la castaña aún seguía sujetando la varita, la leona sonrío aún más al escuchar los gritos de guerra que provenían de otra de las salas…

- Petrificus…- susurró Voldemort ante la sorpresa de la muchacha.- Levicorpus.- susurró un nuevo hechizo, y Hermione, sin poder gritar ni moverse, lo único que podía hacer por el momento, era observar lo que Riddle intentaría hacer.

La Guerra había comenzado, y Draco se había acercado a su antigua casa, todo se veía tan diferente, tan ajeno a aquel hogar que había compartido con sus padres antes de que todo aquello comenzara, sus grises ojos habían visto a Lucius Malfoy divagar de un lado a otro por entre los ventanales superiores de la mansión, por lo tanto, iría tras él, acabar con el sufrimiento del hombre y así por fin rehacer su vida por completo.

Draco no estaba del todo convencido de querer asesinar a su padre, pero los había traicionado, a su madre, a él y a la posibilidad de redimirse. Y mientras iba con sumo cuidado por entre los pasillos, Draco pudo divisar a Blaise y a Pansy a unos cuantos metros, al parecer estaban discutiendo acerca de escapar, su antigua compañera parecía demacrada y recién salida de un horno infernal al que había sido obligada a entrar.

- ¡Yo te digo que Lord Voldemort está obsesionado con esa maldita sangre inmunda! ¡Yo lo eh vivido mientras me violaba, no hacía otra cosa más que nombrarle a ella! – gritaba la chica ya con lágrimas en los ojos, Zabini solo escuchaba en ese momento.

- Lamento mucho el infierno que ese infeliz te ha hecho pasar, pero déjame decirte que ya he hecho un trato con Potter…

- Así que tu… ¡eres el traidor al que han estado rastreando? – preguntó la morena, Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, pero algo le hizo estremecerse al ver el gesto de alivio que Pansy Parkinson demostraba en esos precisos momentos.

- Y eso no es todo, eh estado preparando un pequeño ejército de rebeldes dentro de las filas de mortíos… cuando Potter llegue con su gente, formaremos una alianza… - y Pansy se llevó las manos a los labios, cubriéndolos por completos.

- Blaise… ¡eso fue muy peligroso, pudieron haberte descubierto! – gritó la muchacha mientras Draco seguía escuchando.

- Lo sé, pero tanto tú cómo yo, fuimos los únicos idiotas que prefirieron quedarse en medio de la oscuridad y no buscar una luz salvadora, cómo lo hizo Draco y Theo…- y dicho aquello, Zabini se giró para mirar en dirección donde Draco se ocultaba a la vuelta del pasillo.

- Lamento mucho no haberte hecho caso, Draco.- continuó diciendo el moreno ante la sorpresa de Draco y la de Pansy, la muchacha miró a su compañero y luego el lugar donde observaba, segundos más tarde, Draco Malfoy aparecía en escena.

- Estoy de acuerdo solamente con una cosa…- dijo mientras se detenía, Pansy y Blaise esperaron por que continuara.- son unos idiotas.- prosiguió el rubio mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Hermione le miraba detenidamente, sabía en donde estaba, Tom Riddle le recostó sobre la cama, la leona sintió la suavidad de la seda con la que estaban hechas las sabanas, Riddle no apartó la mirada de la mujer, quien luchaba por deshacer el hechizo con todo su poder mental, pero no podía, estaba incapacitada para luchar contra aquel monstruo.

Y Tom se echó en la cama, justamente sobre la leona, sus ojos marrones chispeaban fuego, cosa que divirtió a Voldemort de una manera sobrecogedora, y él sonrío abiertamente, mostrando a Hermione que no era un monstruo en su totalidad.

- Todo lo que he hecho…- comenzaba a decir mientras se acomodaba sobre la castaña, colocándola bajo él, sus piernas una a lado de la otra, dejando a la chica en medio de su cuerpo.-…lo he hecho por ti…- susurró mientras bajaba el rostro, acariciando la cara de Hermione con la puntilla de su nariz, mejillas con mejillas y finalmente dejó sus labios sobre los de Hermione, la chica intentó moverse, pero el hechizo paralizante se lo evitaba…

- Veo que te diviertes intentando en vano seducir a la mujer de otro…- Hermione sintió el corazón salirse del corazón al escuchar aquella voz, Tom giró la cabeza un poco para ver sobre su hombre, cómo Salazar Slytherin le apuntaba con su varita.

- ¿Crees acaso que te tengo miedo? – preguntó Riddle mientras se desvanecía frente al hombre y la leona, Salazar le buscó con la mirada, sabía que la serpiente seguía en la recamara.

- Intenta encontrarme… ¡Crucio! – gritó Riddle, soltando la maldición torturante, Salazar logró evadir el hechizo con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, usando su propia varita como escudo, Hermione apenas le veía, pero sabía que él iba a estar bien.

- No entiendo, conociendo tu estúpida filosofía racista, me preguntó cómo es que puedes obsesionarte con ella de tal manera…- comenzó a decir Salazar, y sintiendo la mirada estupefacta de Hermione sobre él, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ignorarla.

- Yo hago lo que quiero…cuando quiero… ¡Por qué soy Lord Voldemort! – gritó Riddle mientras aparecía bajo el mando de una nube oscura, Salazar le vio lanzarse hacía él y Hermione fue testigo de cómo el viajero en el tiempo fue golpeado por Tom, empujándolo contra la pared.

- "¡Déjale en paz maldito monstruo!" – gritaba la castaña dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras aquel par desaparecía entre una espesa nube oscura…

Harry y Ron ya estaban en medio de la batalla cuando vieron a Salazar y a Lord Voldemort siendo arrastrados por entre el polvo oscuro, hiendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, los hechizos rebotaban por las paredes, causando estragos en el mármol oscuro, Bella había sido desencantada por Dolohov, quien se había detenido en su ataque para mi8rar a su señor debatirse en el aire, con aquel hombre que compartía su sangre.

- ¡Acaben con los idiotas! – gritó Bellatrix, despertando a todo el mundo de aquella embelesada batalla, Ron y el niño que vivió se miraron uno al otro, ambos dispararon con sus varitas, maldiciones asesinas.

- ¡Avada Kadavra! – gritó Ronald Weasley mientras el cuerpo del mortifago caía pesadamente al suelo, el humo comenzaba a levantarse, alguien por ahí había lanzado una serpiente de fuego, un hechizo de magia totalmente oscura, la mansión se reduciría en solo cenizas en cuestión de minutos.

Luna y Ginevra por lo tanto, se ocupaban de buscar a Hermione, Molly había desaparecido entre los pasillos junto a Severus Snape, la guerra era cómo las brasas recién extinguidas, en cualquier descuido y volvían a encenderse, nadie sabía quién iba a regresar a casa, vivo o muerto, pero de lo que si estaban seguro, es que acabarían con la maldad que solo Lord Voldemort podía provocar ante el mundo, los gritos de dolor y muerte no se dejaron esperar y se esparcían por toda la mansión cómo ecos…

Hermione pudo escuchar los gritos y oler el olor a fuego, el cual estaba acercándose lentamente a ella, y si nadie le ayudaba, estaba segura que terminaría cómo aquellas brujas que murieron bajo la hoguera. Y lucho por finalizar el encantamiento, cerró los ojos cómo pudo…

- Finite incantatem.- la voz de Ginny fuer como la melodía para sus oídos, la castaña se levantó de aquella cama, aunque cómoda, aún no era tiempo para descansar.

- ¿qué está pasando, Ginny? – preguntó la chica, ignorando a Luna quien solo sonreía.

- Voldemort está luchando contra Salazar, algo no anda bien con ese par Hermione…- comenzó a decirle la pelirroja, la cual simplemente no entendió nada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Hermione algo confundida.

- Lo que pasa, Hermione, es que ambos están gritándose mutuamente, de momentos, uno tiene la voz del otro, yo pude darme cuenta que estaban haciendo una especie de intercambio de almas… ¿Hacer eso no está estrictamente prohibido? – Hermione y Ginny no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, Luna había preguntado inocentemente aquello, pero para eso, la castaña ya había ido tras Salazar.

El diccionario redacta el significado de sacrificio cómo una Acción que desagrada o no se desea hacer, pero que se hace por obligación, necesidad o altruismo, pero para las personas que viven en carne propia cómo el sufrimiento de un ser amado va consumiendo incluso su propia alma, este toma decisiones sobre las mismas del segundo individuo…

El sacrificio es algo más que hacer algo que no deseas, por alguien al que amas y deseas su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas, el Sacrificio tiene diferentes significados dependiendo de la persona y de las emociones que se tiene en el momento de la acción, Hermione

Hermione le veía danzar sobre sus cabezas, podía verle, sus ojos enrojecidos por la ira, y ella sabía, que él lo sabía, la muerte de Tomy le había afectado, podía leer ese dolor en sus ojos, pero Tom, sonreía, y no entendía por qué razones, y Ginny vio las frías y amargas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, ella no sabía exactamente qué fue lo que había pasado mientras ella había estado cautiva en ese lugar…

- Esto tiene que acabar…- sentenció Hermione poco antes de que el grito de Luna Lovegood hiciera eco por todos lados.

- ¡Oh, Por Merlín! – gritó la rubia al ver a Neville entrar en el enorme salón con el cuerpo de cierto niño, Ginny6 se giró, percatándose que su madre entraba en es cena, todos los presentes vieron al chico inerte sobre los brazos de Longbottom,

Y Ginny entendió todo, él por qué Hermione había ido ahí y no había hecho nada por escapar, del por qué Salazar estaba ciegamente iracundo, hundido en la tristeza, desesperación e ira…

Salazar y Hermione, Habían perdido a su hijo.

Mientras tanto.

Su espalda chocó contra el mármol, Riddle vio la ira emanar de aquellos ojos que eran casi idénticos a los de él, vio el mismo odio que él mismo sentía hacia la humanidad, pero esta vez, ese odio iba dirigido hacía él, aquel que se asesinó así mismo….

- ¡TE MATAREEE! – gritó Salazar mientras seguía empujando a Riddle contra la pared, aquella batalla no era solamente entre dos magos poderosos que eran parientes, sino de un par de hombres que peleaban por una mujer y una venganza.

Y Tom soltó la carcajada.

Hermione les vio caer al suelo y separarse unos cuantos metros, pero aun así, sabía y sentía dentro de ella, que algo estaba a punto de pasar, tras Riddle se levantaba la puerta del balcón, y tras ella, un profundo abismo que ignoraba que existiera…

Draco apuntó a su padre, quien abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Narcisa, aquello asqueaba al heredero Malfoy, ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro, mientras la sonora melodía de muerte comenzaba a hacer eco por la recamara.

- No puedes continuar con esta locura, padre, tienes que dejarla ir… e iniciar una nueva vida…- aconsejó el menor, Lucius sonrío ante aquello.

- Has cambiado Draco, pero me temo que tengo que negarme a lo que me digas, Narcisa y yo soñábamos con un futuro juntos, en paz, lamentablemente la muerte se cruzó en nuestros caminos hijo… lamento mucho no haber sido el padre que tanto necesitabas…- y el silencio reinó por un par de segundos, Draco estaba estupefacto ante aquellas palabras.

- Esto no tiene que acabar así, padre, yo jamás…jamás te eh odiado, ni a ti ni a mi madre…- fue su respuesta, Lucius dejó el cuerpo de su esposa sobre la almohada y se acercó a su hijo, apuntó a su unigénito con la varita…

- Si tu no me asesinas… yo lo haré contigo, Draco…- y sus palabras se volvieron sorpresa para Draco, pero segundos más tarde, al escuchar de su padre el comienzo del peor de los hechizos, Draco agitó su varita…

Y el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy fue colocado justamente a lado de Narcisa Malfoy, su esposa, Madre de Draco.

- Lo lamento Padre…- dijo el chico recordando lo que su padre le había dicho justamente en el momento en que el chico le maldijo con un avada Kadavra.

- _"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo"_ – y fueron aquellas las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel hombre.

Draco cerró los ojos, pero segundos más tarde los abrió desmesuradamente, las explosiones, gritos y aquel olor a fuego mesclado con tierra, le hizo regresare a la realidad y recordar ciertas cosas.

- Hermione…- susurró mientras salía corriendo.

La chica lanzó un wingardium leviosa contra Salazar, quien salió disparado hacia el lado opuesto, no podía seguir viendo al hombre al que amaba en aquella forma, la castaña logró escuchar los gritos de sus amigos que se encontraban más cerca, pero la corta distancia no pudo evitar lo que Hermione iba a hacer a continuación.

Riddle abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello, su cuerpo había sido empujado, gracias un hechizo de la propia Hermione, hacia ella…

Sus cuerpos se estrellaron uno contra el otro al igual que sus miradas, Hermione estaba lista, preparada y estaba principalmente, harta de toda aquella basura, si Riddle estaba obsesionado con ella y si era ese el camino que debía encaminarse por acabar con todo aquello, entonces gustosamente se sacrificaría por alejar a sus amigos y seres amados, de aquel hombre, aquel monstruo que llevaba la misma sangre que su pequeño Tom.

Y Salazar, al ponerse de pie le vio, sus cuerpos a contra luz de la Luna, ella le miraba mientras ejercía fuerza hacia frente suyo…

Iba a llevárselo así su vida se desvaneciera junto a él, Slytherin se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia la mujer…

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y su pequeña hermana, junto con los aliados oscuros y los de la luz, fueron espectadores de cómo Hermione Granger, se llevaba junto consigo, el cuerpo de Tom Riddle hacía el vacío.

- ¡HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Salazar mientras se asomaba por el balcón de mármol, Harry y Ron le detuvieron por los hombros al verlo intentar lanzarse y seguir a la mujer, Draco apareció en el lugar en el preciso momento.

Y le vio.

A la única mujer que había amado mucho más que a su propia madre, y desapareció tras la pequeña barda de fría y preciosa piedra…

Llevándose consigo toda la oscuridad que el destino mismo había creado. Y ahí estaba Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, intentando retener a Salazar Slytherin. Blaise y Parkinson ya habían alertado a sus aliados y todo mortifago que aún permanecía de lado de Voldemort fue rodeado, la guerra había sido ganada…

Y sus cuerpos desaparecieron dentro de la oscuridad de las sombras del abismo, Riddle le observaba silenciosamente, ella le abrazaba con su cálidos brazos, y le miraba de una forma como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

- Debes odiarme.- decía Tom mientras ambos caían.

- No cuando mueras…- respondió Hermione, sintiendo el frío aire por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue la razón que te llevó cometer esta tontería? – dijo él sin dejar de mirarle.

- La gente que amo, esa es suficiente razón que tengo para dar mi vida, el amor que les tengo…- fue su respuesta, Tom sonrío por primera vez, dulcemente, Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Ya veo…- dijo él mientras abría sus hermosos ojos azul turquesa y apretujó su varita, sonriendo abiertamente, Hermione no vio, ni supo entonces, de las intenciones de Riddle en ese entonces. Y ambos, siguieron cayendo dentro de ese interminable abismo mágico.

Los gritos desesperados de Salazar le acompañaron aún después de ser rodeados por la oscuridad y el frío y ella sabía lo que Salazar estaba sufriendo, pero su sacrificio no era en vano, no… con ella la existencia del más oscuro Lord desaparecería… CONTINUARA.


	14. El Eterno enamorado:

**Hola...!**

Pues déjenme decirles una cosa...** ¡EL BOTON DE REVIEW NO MUERDE!** se que a veces es tedioso o da flojera dejar comentarios por que me ha pasado, pero también se, que para toda Escritora, es importante que se le de por enterado, de que lo escrito está bien o está mal, nos sirve para mejorar o simplemente darnos ánimos para escribir... Muchas Gracias y aquí les dejo el siguiente **CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**Eterno Enamorado:**

_El Wingardium Leviosa de Tom Riddle._

Y le vio alejarse dentro de las penumbras, volando hacia el cielo cómo un hermoso ángel, de esos de los que la señora Cole le hablaba cuando leía la biblia, mientras que él, caía en las profundidades de la oscuridad, cómo aquel que había traicionado al creador, y lo había perdido completamente todo.

Y el brillo de sus ojos turquesa se perdieron entre las sombras de aquel abismo, mientras Hermione le veía desaparecer, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, Tom Riddle…

Le había salvado, en ese momento, cientos de preguntas se materializaron dentro de su cabeza y a cada segundo que pasaba y entendía más de lo sucedido, su sorpresa iba agigantándose a grandes pasos.

Salazar empujó a Harry y tomó a Ron por el cuello del viejo suéter, todo el mundo había presenciado el cómo Riddle se llevaba consigo, hacia la muerte a Hermione Granger, y cómo Harry Potter evitó que le salvaran, del có9mo Malfoy no hizo nada debido a la sorpresa de lo sucedido.

Albus y Minerva, seguidos por Molly, su esposo y Severus Snape, se acercaban al grupo, el frío de la alta noche comenzaba a rosar sus cuerpos, pero eso no importaba, la Guerra había sido, una vez más, ganada, y eso era un claro ejemplo de que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, pero en el campo de batalla, vidas buenas cómo la chica Granger, se pierden en el transcurso de la guerra.

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya, si no me hubieras detenido…ella…ella seguiría con vida! – le gritaba un encolerizado Salazar a un atemorizante Ron, quien simplemente intentaba apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos, los cuales, comenzaban a hacérsele muy similares a aquel basilisco que Harry había asesinado años atrás.

- La Señorita Granger decidió dar su vida por la causa, señor Slytherin, es triste que…

- Usted…maldito viejo… ¡No hable de causas cuando usted mismo se la ha pasado dentro de su oficina, en ningún momento se ha enfrentado a esa cosa! ¡A mí no me hable de su estúpida causa, usted tuvo la culpa de todo esto, usted trajo a ese monstruo al mundo mágico...! ¡USTED ES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODA ESTA MIERDA!

- ¡Ya basta Señor Slytherin! – intervino Severus, quien mejor que nadie entendía los extraños métodos de actuar del anciano Dumbledore, la atención de Salazar fue a dar a Snape.

- Iré al fondo de ese lugar…y más les vale a ti, a ti y a ti maldito Potter, que el cuerpo de Hermione no esté ahí… porqué los despellejaré vivos… ¡¿me escuchan? – y después de apuntar a los que, para él, eran los presuntos culpables, Salazar se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el balcón, en ese momento Pansy se acercó a él, tendiéndole una escoba…

Él simplemente se dedicó a observarla, no le dijo nada y ella tampoco, Harry le vio decidido a ir tras la castaña, pero sabía muy bien que Hermione no hubiera querido aquello.

- Si das un paso, me temo que tendré que petrificarte, Slytherin…- susurró Harry, todo el mundo guardaba silencio, esperando cual sería la respuesta de Salazar.

- Muy bien por ti, pero ten en cuenta que yo no temeré en lanzarte un maldito cruciatus seguido de un avada, Potter…- Salazar le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, Draco dio un paso a tras al ver aquella mirada, tan exacta, tan profunda y de un brilloso azul… tan idénticos a aquel hombre que se llevó a Hermione, Harry sintió la boca secársele ante aquello, a través de unos cuantos mechones de oscuros cabellos húmedos, el niño que vivió, vio los mismísimos ojos de aquel que asesinó a sus padres e inició aquella profecía de muerte y guerra.

¿Pero es que ya se les había olvidado, que aquel hombre era el antepasado de Voldemort, el que había encontrado el basilisco y escondido tras las puertas de la cámara secreta? El mismo que había viajado en el tiempo solo para encontrar a Hermione, de la cual, por cierto, estaba enamorado, pero ahora, Harry, mirando aquel rostro oculto tras las espesas cortinas negras, podía divisar los rastros húmedos que las lágrimas habían dejado en Salazar.

Y él no había sido el único en ver en lo que Salazar podía convertirse si Hermione resultaba haber muerto, pero la altura era demasiada, si la caída no la mataba, el frío lo haría en su lugar, además, la joven no solamente había sido la única en caer por el abismo, sino que se había llevado consigo a Lord Voldemort, quien a su vez, había resultado estar obsesionado con la chica.

La caída era eterna, había pasado escasos segundos desde que el hechizo leviosa había salido enmudecida de su garganta para encantar a la castaña y devolverla a un lugar seguro, y es que las palabras de ella, las razones que le dio para dar su vida a cambio de la seguridad de las personas a las que amaba, había sido suficiente para Riddle, el amor.

Y sonrío mientras su piel comenzaba a enfriarse aún más, llegando a una temperatura bajamente alarmante y lo entendió, no era obsesión lo que sentía por la chica, no era un simple capricho ni un berrinche haber declarado la guerra en su nombre, y es que él jamás había conocido la sensación de esa palabra, de cómo se sentía, su significado para el alma, el cuerpo, Tom siempre había odiado, había odiado a muerte a la señora Cole, a sus compañeros de orfanato, incluso a Albus Dumbledore, entre otros muchos más…

Y cuando su alma estaba en la transición de ser plantada en un cuerpo joven, le sintió, la cálida piel de la muchacha contra la suya, olfateo su aroma, que, en ese momento era a sangre, cenizas y un poco de miedo, y eso le gustó, por qué ella no tenía la apariencia de una mujer temerosa, no derramaba sangre en vano y mucho menos era la causa de la caída de todo lo que se creo con esfuerzo.

Hermione no era como Tom.

En cambio, Tom, quería ser cómo Hermione.

Tan llena de amor, valor, coraje, tan cálida, estar rodeado de amigos como ella, pero lo que más deseaba era haberla tenido siempre cómo en un principio cuando empezaron a caer, aferrada a su cuerpo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y ser él, el único que estuviera reflejado en esos ojos marrones.

Cerró los ojos y sonrío aún más, Ton Riddle era un mago excepcionalmente poderoso, con una mente privilegiada, lástima que su corazón no era digno de tales conocimientos, pero a pesar de eso y a punto de morir, Riddle no podía hacer nada, era cómo estar paralizado mágicamente, pero el clima helado entre la oscuridad del abismo, hacía bien su trabajo.

Oh, Tom, tu siempre fuiste el más listo, astuto, tan hábil, ilumínanos con tu oscura sabiduría…¿Qué vas hacer ahora que estas a punto de morir?

Y es que fue tan simple.

La imagen del pequeño Tom llegó a su memoria en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos azules desmenuzados por la sorpresa…

Y una sonrisa arrogante se marcó en su rostro, sus ojos turquesa destellaron enormemente, si, Tom Riddle era todo aquello que antes se explicó, y es que, al principio no había nada que se pudiera hacer, pero él no iba a morir sin luchar por la única persona que le había ofrecido calidez en su vida.

Un motivo aceptable por matar a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino e impidiera que llegara a esta ella.

Tomy.

Salazar tomó con fuerza el mango de la escoba y a punto estuvo de saltar al vacío cuando la oscuridad se plantó frente a sus ojos, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el pecho…

_La Melancolía de Draco Malfoy._

Y le vio caer tras la barda semi-destruida que protegía el balcón, reconocía el lugar hasta con los ojos cerrados y a pesar de que por fuera de la mansión, aquel abismo era inexistente, dentro de la enorme casa, era tan real aquel agujero, como los dueños andando entre los pasillos.

Y todo acababa ahí, mientras sus ojos color mercurio seguían buscando a la castaña, su cuerpo, incapaz de seguir las ordenes que su cerebro dictaba, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar a que un maldito milagro pasara, y escuchó los gritos de Salazar, le vio luchar contra la comadreja y cara rajada, por poco lo ve morir en el intento de ir tras la leona, sonrío de medio lado y bajó la mirada, tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan sumergido en la pérdida de su padre, tal vez, él hubiera estado en el lugar de Slytherin, quizá a esas alturas ya hubiera estado en el suelo, junto con Granger, muerto, sí, pero hubiera fallecido a su lado… tal vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y se apartó poco a poco, con la perplejidad marcada en su rostro, Snape lo observaba desde lejos y sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado, la noticia había sido esparcida por todo el campo de batalla, un Voldemort derrotado, una desaparecida y probablemente muerta, Hermione Granger, hasta los mortifagos que lograron cambiarse de bando comenzaban a cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido.

Estaba muerta, Hermione estaba ahora mucho más lejos de lo que ya había estado al pertenecer a otro hombre, y lo peor de todo es que se marchó con aquella serpiente. Los años para ambos, tanto para Hermione y para Draco, no habían pasado en vano, este último aún recordaba cada uno de los insultos que le había escupido en la cara a la muchacha, pero ella se lo había confesado una vez, ya lo había perdonado.

Pero Draco jamás lo hizo consigo mismo.

Y ahora que la sabía muerta las cosas iban a empeorar, lo sabía completamente, todo a su alrededor le recordaba a ella, el olor a almendras que emanaba cada rincón de su habitación allá en la madriguera, en la cual, solamente se había quedado gracias a ella, además, se encontraban los libros que Hermione se había empeñado a regalarle cada día festivo, los cuales él, leía entusiasmadamente, no solo para complacerla a ella, sino para sentirse más cercano a la muchacha, ni hablar de Harry o Ron, por qué al verlos a ellos, ella siempre estaba ahí, y de ahora en adelante le sería muy difícil ver a ese par de cretinos sin la leona.

Y lloró en silencio, Severus, con la sorpresa marcada en su intachable rostro, si era bien sabido que Draco era un joven hombre que muy raramente mostraba sus sentimientos delante de la gente, él mismo lo había visto llorar, pero solamente había observado unas cuantas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas pálidas, pero en esta ocasión, incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraban, Snape podía ver claramente las gruesas venas marcarse en sus cienes…

Quiso acercarse a su ahijado, pero sabía que el rubio necesitaba desahogarse y eso se vería interrumpido si se acercaba, así que optó por mantenerse al margen.

Y el golpe seco llamó la atención de todos los presentes, escucharon los gritos de Ronald Weasley y los de Harry Potter y a un Salazar Slytherin en el suelo con una anonadada Hermione Granger sobre su novio.

Snape negó con un movimiento de cabeza al verle desaparecer la tristeza del rostro del muchacho…

- ¡HYERMIONE, ESTAS VIVA! – gritó Ron mientras se lanzaba contra su amiga, el chico la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretujó contra su pecho, tan fuerte que era casi imposible de separarlos.

- ¡Ron, apártate de ella, la estas estrangulando! – intervino Potter al escuchar como la castaña comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, fue en ese momento cuando Salazar los apartó a ambos, para eso Draco ya estaba a lado del grupo, Albus y Minerva, junto9 a Snape y Molly, comenzaban a acercarse poco a poco.

Hermione estaba en shock.

- ¡Apártense, idiotas! – gritó un malhumorado Salazar.

_El encolerizado Salazar Slytherin._

Y cuando le vio caer su mundo se derrumbó. Sabía cuál era el significado de aquella acción, lo vio en su mirada cuando volteo a verle, pero para él aquello no era ningún sacrificio, era una pérdida, sobre todo por la persona a la que estaba arrastrando con ella.

Y se volvió un ser irracional cuando le vio desaparecer bajo las sombras del frío abismo, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cómo cientos de engranes que buscaban unir sus piezas y ciento de imágenes de si mismo en plena soledad comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, sin saber él por qué, sus ojos azules habían buscado a aquel profesor de las artes oscuras, ni siquiera quería pensar en volverse cómo él.

Fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo le exigió movilidad a su cerebro, y así lo hizo, intentó ir tras ella, pero los inútiles cobardes de Potter y Weasley se lo habían impedido, era demasiado tarde, su Hermione ya no estaba a la vista de nadie, se había ido para no volver.

Y recordó en ese momento él día en que le vio por primera vez, con esas ropas, que en ese entonces, le parecían de lo más grotescas, pero lo supo, en el preciso instante en que sus ojos cruzaron miradas se dio cuenta de que ya estaba prendido de esa chica. Y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que él, un mago de sangre pura, terminaría en una situación de tal magnitud, se encontró con una chica que venía del pasado, la insultó, la elogió, la admiró, pero sobre todo comenzó a amarla en secreto, usando su, en ese entonces, don para

Y es que la amaba tanto, que su propio cerebro se negaba a enviar imágenes de un futuro sin ella, las lágrimas eran amargas y muy frías, pero era aún más frío lo que comenzaba a nacerle en el corazón, y es que era algo imperdonable quedarse sin hacer nada.

Después de tanto alegar con Potter y su amigo la comadreja, como tanto se empeñaba Malfoy en llamar al pelirrojo, una chica se acercó a él, tendiéndole una escoba, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y a punto estuvo de ir tras la castaña, que no se percató que prácticamente la chica se había lanzado hacia él.

Despertó poco a poco, sintiendo el calador frío hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, la luz golpeo su rostro con gran fuerza, causando que cerrara los ojos por instinto, pero eso no importaba, por qué, al sentir aquello, solo significaba una cosa, estaba **_vivo._**

Recordó lo sucedido horas antes casi de inmediato, sonriendo de medo lado así cómo solo él sabía hacer, se puso de pie lentamente mientras que la sabana, que minutos antes le cubría de pies a cabeza, se resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, se miró las manos, los pies y al levantar la mirada al frente, se percató de la presencia de aquella chica pelirroja, le miraba anonadada, Ginny acababa de entrar en la casa de campar que Snape y sus padres habían levantado para proteger el cuerpo de Tomy, al cual, habían encontrado muerto minutos después de entrar a la mansión Malfoy.

Y vio a la susodicha traidora a la sangre acercarse a él, su primer pensamiento fue lanzarle una Avada Kadavra, pero recordó que ya no era Lord Voldemort, ahora era Tomy, y sonrío internamente al recordar cómo fue que había trasladado su alma al pequeño cuerpo inerte, al menos había servido de algo aquel mocoso insufrible.

- Oh, por Merlín bendito… ¡estás vivo, Tomy!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba hacia el mocoso, no entendía cómo es que estaba vivo, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con la muerte del mago oscuro, abrazó al niño con todas sus fuerzas, y lloró de la emoción, Tomy, por otro lado o al menos eso era lo que Voldemort aparentaba en ese momento, rodó los ojos, pero tenía que soportarlo hasta que encontrara la manera de volver, pero por dadas las circunstancias tendría que conformarse al menos, estar cerca de su querida Hermione.

Y su sonrisa de amplió aún más al recordar cómo fue que demostró a la joven, sus sentimientos, y él tampoco lo entendía, del como había puesto la vida de la muchacha por sobre todas las cosas, pero la palabra que se le vino a la mente en ese segundo, era más que suficiente para resumir lo que estaba sucediéndole.

**Amor.** Tom Riddle estaba realmente enamorado.

Ginny se puso de pie y continuo mirando al niño, quien seguía sin decir nada, solo sabía que esa chica tendía que ser lo suficientemente cursi como para ponerse a llorar, pero igual, ella no sabía quién era él realmente, o mejor dicho quien era la persona que estaba ocupando el cuerpo aquel.

- No recuerdo nada…- fue su mentira para quitarse de encima a la empalagosa comadreja, la joven Weasley simplemente sonrío tiernamente.

- No te preocupes, seguramente Hermione se alegrara de volverte a ver, no entiendo cómo fue que regresaste a la vida, Tomy, por qué es seguro de que tú estabas muerto hace cinco minutos…-se llevó el dedo a la barbilla.- seguramente tiene que ver con la muerte de Voldemort…- continuo diciendo la chica.

Pero para eso, Tomy ya había salido de la casa de campaña mágicamente modificada, y ahí estaba, en los jardines frontales de la mansión Malfoy, y justamente en ese momento, Salazar Slytherin iba saliendo del lugar con Hermione en brazos.

Y se detuvo Slytherin al verlo a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos, Hermione sintió cómo el labio inferior estaba temblando, a punto de romper el llanto, estaba vivo… su niño estaba vivo...

- ¡TOMY! – gritó Hermione bajándose de los brazos de Salazar, quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a Potter y a Malfoy, este último solo se encogió de hombros.

Por otro lado, Albus observaba a aquel chico que era bien recibido entre los brazos de Hermione, y le vio sonreír y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de la muchacha...

Y Tom, bajo el suave y cálido abrazo de su madre, sonrío arrogantemente, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeaba y pronto, tan pronto como canta un gallo, Hermione y él estarían juntos por siempre y si alguien se atrevía a impedírselo, lo mataría…

Pero había alguien a quien Tom no había logrado engañar, y es que Albus Dumbledore no solo era un viejo Mago, sino un hombre que había vivido demasiado tiempo de conocer a un terrible monstruo como lo era Lord Voldemort.


	15. Redención

**Hola...!**

Pues déjenme decirles una cosa...** ¡EL BOTON DE REVIEW NO MUERDE!** se que a veces es tedioso o da flojera dejar comentarios por que me ha pasado, pero también se, que para toda Escritora, es importante que se le de por enterado, de que lo escrito está bien o está mal, nos sirve para mejorar o simplemente darnos ánimos para escribir... Muchas Gracias y aquí les dejo el siguiente **CAPITULO **que por cierto es el **ULTIMO** ya solo nos Faltaría el **EPILOGO.**

* * *

><p>14<p>

Redención

La madriguera estaba llena de gente, Snape iba y Minerva venía, las cosas en los últimos días habían mejorado, ya nadie recordaba lo que Voldemort había hecho, pues para la gente ajena a la orden y los magos oscuros, Voldemort había muerto tiempo atrás en las manos de Harry Potter.

- No es normal…- comentaba una ronca voz dentro de la habitación.

- Lo sabemos, pero Molly cree que se debe a su retorno de la muerte…- respondió una segunda.

- ¿Hermione lo sabe? ¿ella sospecha de la extraña actitud que ha tomado durante estos días? – preguntó el primero.

- No, está demasiado entusiasmada por tenerlo de vuelta, no se ha dado cuenta de las cosas que ha hecho…

- Pero… ¿el sabe que nosotros sabemos? – preguntó un tercero.

El pasillo estaba solitario, la puerta de madera y tres hombres metidos en una habitación pequeña, por otro lado, el resto de la orden, junto a un pálido Tomy, se encontraban en la sala de estar, donde festejaban el fin de la guerra, todo el mundo, con copas de whisky de fuego en mano, reían a carcajadas, claro, a excepción de Minerva y Snape, pero había otro oscuro ser que simplemente se dedicaba a ver a la mujer más hermosa ante sus ojos.

Hermione.

Mientras tanto, subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo, se encontraba esa misma puerta, ocultando a esos tres hombres que estaban hablando del pequeño niño, aquel mismo que regresó misteriosamente de la muerte y que seguramente no volvería, al menos esos eran sus planes.

- No lo entiendo… Hermione dijo que Tomy debió volver a la vida gracias a la muerte de Voldemort.

- De eso no estoy convencido del todo, ya sabemos todos que entre ese monstruo, el mocoso y yo había una conexión sanguínea… tal vez… oh, Merlín, pensarlo me dan escalofríos….- y Salazar guardó silencio.

Harry sé le quedó mirando, aquel hombre lucía diferente, sus ojos azules seguirían siendo los mismos, pero su aspecto físico era lo que se había transformado, unos días antes, Salazar fue obligado por Hermione a rasurarse su "valiosa" y antiquísima barba junto con su larga cabellera azabache, ahora, según la castaña, lucía mucho más apuesto y parecía gente civilizada, cosa que a Molly y Ginny le causaba gracia al recordar aquellas palabras.

Y con el nuevo corte cambiaban muchas cosas, se podía apreciar mucho mejor, la ancha espalda y el esbelto y masculino cuerpo, ya nadie le prestaba atención a sus hermosos ojos o su oscuro cabello…

- Ten cuidado Mione…Lavender ya le echó ojo a Salazar…- le había comentado Ginny unas horas antes.

- Pues que se cuide ella, por qué yo le echaré algo más a sus ojos…- había contestado la castaña antes de unas fuertes carcajadas.

El regreso de Voldemort, para la mayoría, había quedado en eso, solamente en un rumor extraño, pero había pocos que sabían la verdad, otro puñado que sospechaban de la mentira y muchos que ignoraban la verdad.

- No lo sé, pero tiene razón Ron, Tomy ya no es el niño alegre de antes, ayer, cuando Malfoy le mencionó de regresar a Hogwarts, en lugar de alegrarse, simplemente sonrío macabramente, les juro por mis padres que esa risita me dio escalofríos…

- Si, lo sé, yo estuve ahí cuando pasó, no lo entiendo, pero te juro que me recordó mucho al que no debe ser nombrado.

Y Ron se interrumpió ante la interrupción, la puerta había azotado y de ella apareció Draco, el rubio cerró la puerta y se sentó en una vieja silla no muy lejos del trío.

- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa hurón? – preguntó Harry.

- No pasa nada… solo que la maldita reunión es más aburrida que las mismas clases que la gata nos impartía…

- ¿Has visto al mocoso?

- No, lo he perdido de vista hace un momento, pero juro por merlín que ese niño planea algo, no sé, pero algo malo le sucedió mientras estaba muerto.- fue la respuesta que Draco le dio a Salazar.

- Con la única persona que se comporta normalmente, es con Hermione, tal vez Tomy cree que le hemos hecho algo…- comentó Ron mientras jugaba con un jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Si… pero yo creo que se comporta de una manera demasiado cariñoso… a Hermione le parece bien pero…- Salazar se interrumpió, recordando cómo el pequeño abrazaba a su prometida, las miradas que este le lanzaba de vez en cuando y de ese extraño brillo que a veces el tenía cuando tenía ciertas necesidades, cosa que a Salazar ya no le gustaba nada.

Todo aquello comenzó una mañana, un par de días después de que el chico despertara de la muerte, Molly, Ginny y Hermione incluida, habían dicho que aquello era un milagro y ellos también lo habían creído, hasta que el grupo de hombres se percató de que Tomy ya no era el mismo niño de antes, la alegría se había escapado de sus ojos, sus ingeniosos comentarios que le robaba a Draco una que otra rabieta ya no existía y la familiaridad con la que se trataban él y Salazar se había extinto ya.

Hermione abrió la puerta mientras que él guardaba su ropa dentro del baúl, la castaña se sentó sobre la cama y observó al chico, había notado de inmediato los cambios físicos, pero también los emocionales, sabía por Draco que el niño de once años ya no se portaba como antes, era mucho más misterioso y solitario.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Tomy? – preguntó Hermione mientras le quitaba la camisa del uniforme de las manos del chico y lo echaba dentro del enorme baúl.

- Mientras esté contigo…todo estará bien para mi.- fue su respuesta, y Hermione pensó que ese era uno de los tantos cambios que el pobre joven había pasado, él ya no la llamaba madre.

Y eso a ella le incomodaba y le dolía, por qué sentía que ese lazo materno que había tenido con el niño, se había roto cuando Lord Voldemort le hubiera asesinado, y es que ya no aguantaba más, esa indiferencia con todo mundo, incluida ella misma… y le atrajo y le rodeo el cuerpo con sus brazos, Tom sé quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos, le gustaba mucho que ella le demostrara su "amor" de esa forma, y aunque deseaba tener su cuerpo adulto, tenía que conformarse con ese delgaducho y débil cuerpo de niño.

- Algo te pasa… lo sé.- comenzó a decir Hermione, cosa que hizo que Lord en miniatura, abriera los ojos.

- No me pasa nada…- fue su respuestas.

- Pero… te comportas como si algo malo hubiera sucedido… cambió algo, lo siento… ¿alguien te hizo algo malo? ¿es que Malfoy te ha vuelto a molestar? ¿Salazar te regañó injustamente por algo que hiciste? – eran cientos de preguntas las que quería hacerle, sobre todo del por qué ya no le llamaba con aquella palabra que tanto le gustaba ser llamada.

Madre.

- Esos dos no me han hecho y en dado caso de que así hubiera pasado, yo sé defenderme, no te preocupes.- la forma en la que Tom se dirigía a ella era demasiado informal, al menos como madre e hijo y es que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que aquel niño, no era más su hijo.

- Lamento mucho estas cuestiones, Tomy…pero me preocupa, te has vuelto anti-social…ni siquiera riñes con Ron como antes… o te conviertes en cómplice de Salazar cuando hacen algo juntos y no quieren que me entere… o del cómo te aferras en alejar a Malfoy de mi…

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Tom Riddle se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido, de lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida, si desde un principio su madre hubiera sido Hermione, del si hubiera estado rodeado de gente que lo apreciara, sonrío internamente, ya lo había dicho una vez, él no podría ser hijo de esa mujer, el amor era demasiado, ya había demostrado su amor por ella, del como era capaz de dar su propia vida a cambio de su bienestar…

Pero amarla como madre era casi como enviarlo a un infierno en carne propia. Se alejó de ella y sonrío dulcemente.

y la gran diferencia era que, aquel Tomy había sido feliz desde un principio y él conocía el dolor de la soledad y ya era demasiado tarde para él para remediar las cosas, y no deseaba hacerlo ni mucho menos, era su pasatiempo causar dolor ajeno, asesinar por placer y torturar a los que le desobedecían, pero Hermione… con ella era diferente, jamás de los jamases sería el causante de ninguna de sus lagrimas, no sería capaz de proporcionarle dolor alguno, al contrario, sabía que podría hacerla muy feliz, pero ella no soportaría ser enormemente feliz a costa de los demás.

Era demasiado noble para ello.

Y no dijeron nada más, Albus y Snape llegaron dos horas después para llevarlo al colegio de magia y hechicería, donde planearía una vez más, la forma de hacerse del mundo, en especial de Hermione.

Por qué había decidido que ella era para él, le había reclamado cómo suya aquella noche en que demandó el cuerpo de Slytherin y por vez única, había entendido que se sentía el tener a una mujer a la que se amaba…

Pero lo que odiaba era que Hermione no había pensado en él cómo el Lord que era, sino cómo aquel asqueroso antepasado que tenía.

Y odiaba ser el niño que era en esos momentos, sentirse impotente era de las peores emociones que podría pasarle en la vida, por lo tanto, una vez que llegara a Hogwarts, volvería a sus oscuras andadas, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer, era de hacerse de fieles seguidores, la casa de las serpientes era como un buen mercado de mortifagos, donde la oferta y la demanda eran esenciales, su segundo objetivo era recuperar su cuerpo adulto para deshacerse de Malfoy y Slytherin y tener el camino libre con Hermione Granger, el resto, pertenecía a un segundo plano.

Para él, a esas alturas, no era tan importante hacerse del mando de todo el mundo, por qué sabía, que su fuerza y su poder, dependían de ella, si la tenía de su lado, entonces lo demás no sería tan difícil de obtener.

Su prioridad en esos momentos, era ponerla de su lado. Corromperla con la misma oscuridad en la que él mismo había insistido en cubrir su alma.

Pero Tom no era la única persona demasiado lista en ese mundo, las sospechas sobre su regreso a la vida eran demasiadas, solo Hermione se negaba a creer que algo oscuro tenía que ver, hasta el día en que Salazar comentó todo aquello.

Era el mismo día en que Snape llegó a la Madriguera y se llevó al niño, pues Hermione y los demás aún tenían cosas importantes que hacer ante el ministerio de magia, mover papeleo, hablar con gente importante, en fin, tenían que desaparecer todas esas pruebas que indicaban que Lord Voldemort había regresado una segunda vez.

La casa estaba habitada, por el momento, solo por la pareja, Ginny y Harry habían sido los últimos en irse, pues una boda se aproximaba y ambos chicos, andaban en los preparativos…

- Es verdad todo lo que te dije, por la cara que has puesto, deduzco que te ha tomado por sorpresa…- dicho aquello, Salazar esperó una reacción de la mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto que me ha tomado por sorpresa! ¿desde cuándo tú y los chicos han sospechado de esto? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, Salazar le acompañó.

- Días después de que despertara…ya sabes, dejó de llamarnos como solía hacerlo antes, a demás, Potter y Malfoy me han contado que Pettigrew les ha confesado que Voldemort había estado planeando la captura del niño para unirse a él, que sus poderes no estaban del todo completos…- y guardó silencio al ver la perplejidad en la mirada de su prometida.

- Entonces… entonces… ¿Harry, tú y Malfoy creen que Tomy…no es…nuestro Tomy? – preguntó la castaña, Salazar se estremeció y la abrazó fuertemente al verle las lagrimas asomar por las comisuras de sus ojos.

- No sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió, del porqué del cambio tan repentino, pero ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore…

- ¿Y, que es lo que van hacer? Si algo malo le pasó a mi niño… ¿Por qué lo han llevado a Hogwarts…? – la joven cerró los ojos y se obligó a regresar esas lagrimas por donde vinieron, muy dentro de ella.

- El anciano Dumbledore es muy sabio, no dijo absolutamente nada sobre lo que él y el señor Snape iban a hacer…pero te aseguro que Tomy volverá a hacer el mismo niño de antes. - y aquellas palabras fueron como un tranquilizante para Hermione, quien inmediatamente se compuso.

- Eso espero…- susurró la chica para luego besar al hombre al que amaba.

Por otro lado, en aquel colegio que se alzaba a la orilla de un peñasco, se encontraba Tom Riddle mirando a través de la ventana, sonreía de medio lado al saber que había regresado a la casa Slytherin, donde una vez m{as, él reinaría como el rey de las serpientes, no iba a llevarle mucho tiempo para someter a cada miembro de la casa plateada y verde y obligarlos a hacer lo que a él se le ocurriera, por lo pronto, tenía que quitarse de encima a al anciano Dumbledore y para colmo, el traidor de Severus Snape, también ya estaba sobre él.

Tal vez y esos dos estuvieran sospechando de que era Voldemort y no el niño Tomy, quien estaba ocupando ese cuerpo, pero eso era imposible, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por engañar a ese par y hacerles creer que era el insufrible mocoso apegado a las faldas de una mujer, lo peor de todo es que Salazar Slytherin había sido contratado por Albus Dumbledore como maestro sustituto el cual, dado a sus horarios escolares, estaría impartiéndole la clase de pociones de Lunes a miércoles, tres horas por día.

Y esa tarde, después de fingir tardar demasiado tiempo en realizar sus labores, Riddle cerró el enorme libro y lo dejó en él están, y dispuesto a retirarse a las mazmorras, el chico repasaba todo lo que tenía planeado, para empezar, volvería abrir la cámara de los secretos, había estado buscando entre los libros, algún nombre peligroso de cierta criatura mítica de la cual, podría fácilmente tener acceso debido a la zona demográfica en la que el colegio se encontraba y lo que había encontrado lo había dejado fascinado, ya que en el bosque prohibido, había visto años atrás, cientos de huevos de harpías, y si se hacía de uno de ellos y lo criaba con sumo cuidado, eso y junto con un buen hechizo controlador, podría hacer que la bestia mitad ave y mitad mujer, hiciera y cumpliera todos sus caprichos…

- Joven Riddle…- aquella aterciopelada y cansada voz que penetró en sus delicados oídos causó un poco de conmoción en el joven, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera escuchado a Dumbledore llegar tras él? Se giró y le encaró.

- Director Dumbledore…- saludó el chico mientras se reverenciaba, Albus saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y miró al chico.

- "Demasiado formar para un niño de once años, esto no es normal" – pensó el anciano, recordando aquella noche en que el pequeño Tomy había sido capturado por mortifagos que habían logrado entrar al colegio, ni siquiera ese chico había sido lo suficientemente formal como para saludarle de aquella forma, si, Tomy era demasiado educado, pero el que se encontraba frente a él, era asquerosamente engañoso, sus instintos de mago comenzaron a activarse de inmediato.

- Eh estado buscándote por un buen rato, muchacho, necesitamos hablar… ¿gustas un dulcecito de limón? – comenzó a decir hasta que comenzó a sacar las delicias de caramelo, Riddle miró el ofrecimiento y lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lo siento, nunca me han gustado esas cosas "asquerosas déjeme decirle maldito viejo de pacotilla" – Tom reprimió una sonrisa en sus labios, Albus levantó la miradas.

Cosa bastante rara había pasado, en el mundo muggle aquellos dulces no existían, y por lo que sabía de el pequeño Tomy, Hermione jamás le consentía con aquellos dulcecitos, por lo tanto ¿Cómo era posible que a Tom Riddle nunca le hubieran gustado? Solamente una vez le había ofrecido y este se había negado a probarlo…

- Muy bien, como gustes… Tom, sígueme… iremos a mi oficina para tener una charla.- y dicho, el hombre ya mayor, se dio la media vuelta y pasó a dirigirse a su oficina, Tom sé quedó en su lugar, mirando como él envejecido hombre, aquel mismo que lo había sacado del orfanato y luchado contra un mago oscuro a demás de él mismo.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que ese hombre quería ahora de él ¿es que nunca iba a dejarlo en paz? Al llegar a la oficina del director y entrar a esta, Tom se dio cuenta de la presencia de Severus Snape, quien estaba de pie frente al escritorio, sus miradas se cruzaron y fue en ese momento cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

El chico intentó salir de ahí, pero la puerta se cerró de un golpe; se giró para encarar a aquellos dos.

- Ya no tienes a donde ir…Tom.- habló Dumbledore bastante serio, y sus ojos azul turquesa, se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, y no supo él por qué, pero sabía que aquel "Tom" no se refería a aquel niño, sino a él mismo…

- ¿creíste que podrías engañarnos? – habló Snape, rompiendo una vez más el silencio, Riddle intentó fingir que no entendía nada, pero eso no había funcionado, ya que tanto Albus como Severus, estaban apuntándole con sus respectivas varitas.

- No sé de qué me está hablando, profesor Snape, pero si me explica, tal vez podría…

- Muy buen intento, Tom…pero el profesor Snape como yo, ya sabemos quién eres realmente…

- Sigo sin entender nada, Director…

- Oh, claro que entiendes… fuiste el alumnos estrella de tú generación, Tom…es imposible que no entiendas, del por qué el profesor Snape y yo, estamos apuntándote con nuestras varitas…

- Será mejor que no intentes nada…Riddle… ¿O prefieres que te llamemos, Lord Voldemort?

La sorpresa no pudo ser contenida dentro de su mirada, Albus entrecerró los ojos al saber que Snape había dado en el clavo, tanto Harry, Malfoy y Salazar, habían tenido razón en sospechar del niño que renació, aquel no era el chico que la señorita Granger había intentado criar…

- Así que lo saben eh… ¿y que van hacer ahora? ¿matar a un pobre niño indefenso cómo yo? – Albus sintió las fuerzas flaquearle, era verdad que se esperaba que ese chico fuera Voldemort, pero no esperaba que este se revelara tan pronto.

- Tú no eres un niño…mucho menos indefenso…- comentó Snape mientras le lanzaba un ascio varita a Riddle, este quedó desarmado al instante.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Riddle mientras se lanzaba contra el pocionista, pero fue petrificado por Albus; el anciano se acercó a un inmóvil muchacho de aparentemente once años, lo miró y los recuerdos de aquel Tom Riddle regresaron a su memoria. **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL FINAL ESTÁ DEMASIADO CERCA<strong>

**PARA SER VERDAD...**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**EPILOGO.**


	16. Epilogo

**Hola...**

**Lamento mucho el retrazo, pero la escuela no me ha dado chance ni para respirar en paz, pues aqui les traigo el EPILOGO, muchisimas Gracias por haberme acompañado en el transcurso de esta Historia y sin mas que añadir, les dejo con lo siguiente...**

**EPILOGO**

- Tú eres un niño, uno llamado Tom Slytherin Granger, tienes once años y cursas primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería, eres hijo primogénito del señor Salazar Slytherin y de su esposa Hermione Granger, eres inteligente, noble y bondadoso… eres un mago brillante y con un futuro libre de magia negra… desde hoy, Lord Voldemort deja de existir tanto para nosotros, como para ti…Obliviate…- Snape apreció el intenso brillo que la varita de Albus emanó y el cual penetró en la cabeza de Tom mediante sus azules ojos.

Se habían borrado sus memorias e introducido unas nuevas, Lord Voldemort o mejor dicho Tom Riddle, no recordaría nunca quien fue en el pasado, que hizo ni a cuantas personas manipuló o asesinó durante su época de mago oscuro, a partir de ese momento, su segunda oportunidad comenzaba, Albus le había ofrecido una nueva vida gracias a que la señorita Granger, con su amor y compasión, le había ofrecido al innombrable, la redención que nadie más iba a darle.

DOS MESES MÁS TARDE.

La madriguera estaba patas para arriba, los gritos y golpes provenientes de un piso arriba de sus cabezas comenzaban a causarles migrañas a los que se encontraban en la primera planta, Snape estaba a un pelo de conjugar un Avada Kadavra a gran escala mientras que Molly y su esposo se divertían a costa del hombre que ya no aguantaba tanto escándalo…

Draco intentaba alejarlo del cuello del hombre, mientras lo tomaba por la espalda e intentaba quitárselo de encima a Salazar, Tom intentaba ahorcarle con sus pequeñas y frías manitas, sus ojos azules echaban chispas mientras su madre se encontraba dentro de la habitación, sufriendo por sabrá Merlín que enfermedad, pero seguro que su _"adorado"_ padre era el responsable de tales síntomas asesinas…

- ¡YA BASTA TOM, DEJA A SLYTHERIN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! – gritaba Draco mientras intentaba separar a ambos uno del otro, mientras tanto, Harry junto con su prometida y su cuñado Ron, veían todo aquella escena con lujo de detalle.

- ¡te mataré, juro que te mataré! – gritaba el enfurecido niño mientras Ron y Harry se miraban de soslayo.

- No sé tú Harry pero ese mocoso ya me dio miedo…- comentó Ron mientras sonreía temblorosamente, Ginny simplemente veía divertida como Draco le quitaba de encima, al fin, a Salazar aquel poseído chico.

- ¡Ya te dije que no está enferma mocoso endemoniado! – gritó Salazar mientras intentaba inhalar tanto aire cómo le era posible, Draco ahogó una fuerte carcajada al verle el rostro colorado de aquel hombre, Tom continuaba forcejeando y lanzándole patadas a su propio padre.

- ¡Si no está enferma explícame por qué lleva toda la semana vomitando, mareándose y en cama! – exigió el chico mientras dejaba de hacer sus berrinches, Draco le miró la prieta cabellera.

- Hermione…no está enferma ¡ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, CHICO IDIOTA! – gritó Salazar mientras se lanzaba contra Tom, pero Harry y Ron, en ese momento intervinieron, Draco sujetó fuertemente al pequeño mago al sentirlo tenso, seguramente iba a seguir con el pleito.

Mientras tanto un piso más abajo…

- Juró por la barba de Dumbledore que si no se callan les lanzaré un maldito cruciatus seguido por un avada a esos dos…- masculló Snape ya con migraña, Molly le tendió una taza de té y un par de pociones que le ayudarían a tranquilizarse.

- Eres un exagerado querido señor Snape… ¿O debo decir señorito ya que no estás casado? – bien, una de las cosas que a Molly Weasley le encantaba hacer a parte de consentir a su hija, era esa, molestar a Snape, que a demás de molesto y tener un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del mundo, verlo aún más ofuscado, era algo que…no tenía precio.

- No empieces Molly…no empieces…- fue la advertencia de Snape mientras se tragaba el líquido verdoso del delgado frasco.

- Ay Severus...ser soltero no es cosa de que avergonzarse… a demás, estoy segura de que en el mundo, por ahí, muy escondidita debe encontrarse una mujer que…

- ¡Ya basta mujer! ¡No lo soporto más, me largo! ¡este lugar en lugar de ser un antiguo cuartel más bien parece una casa de locos! – y dicho, el hombre largo cabello oscuro, sacó un puño de polvos flu y se adentró en la chimenea y desapareció, en ese momento Arthur y Lupin llegaban en escena.

- Siempre tienes que hacerle eso, ¿verdad querida? – y el patriarca Weasley junto con el hombre lobo, sonrieron de medio lado.

- Lo hago con buena fe… siempre eh esperado que ese hombre, necio, testarudo, arisco y ermitaño, por fin se decida a buscar esposa…- comentó la pelirroja.

- Tú y medio millón de personas más, sabemos que Severus es de esos hombres que se enamoran una vez en la vida, Molly… y esa mujer murió hace años… sin mencionar que estaba casada y tuvo un hijo que nos salvó a todos del ya sabes quién…deberías, por su bien mental, dejarlo vivir en paz- habló Lupin mientras se sentaba en el lugar que, dos minutos atrás, había estado descansando, el profesor de las artes oscuras.

- Si, lo sé…pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día, habrá una señora de Snape…- y dicho, la mujer sonrío y desapareció por el pasillo.

- Tan necia como los unicornios…- susurró Arthur.

- Sigue siendo la misma jovencita de antes…ahora entiendo muchas cosas… sobre todo la forma de ser de ya sabes quienes…- y dicho aquello por Lupin, ambos hombres, ya solos en aquella sala, soltaron la carcajada.

Ginny entró a la habitación, encontrándose a Hermione sobre la cama, con un plato de porcelana sobre sus piernas…

- Veo que te ha gustado lo que te eh traído…- dijo la pelirroja al ver que ni una sola migaja del pastel de manzana había sobrevivido.

- Si, estaba delicioso… ¿Qué han sido esos gritos de antes por cierto? – preguntó la castaña al escuchar el crujir de la madera y uno que otro pesar de alguien.

- Ah, no te preocupes, Tom y Salazar están jugando de seguro.

- ¿de verdad? ¿segura que no están intentando matarse uno al otro? Por qué si es así yo...-

- ¡Mione! Estoy segura que esos dos están bien, a demás, Malfoy está con ellos junto con Harry y mi hermano.

- (suspiro) bueno, si es así, entonces quedo más tranquila…

- Si… ahora mi querida amiga… ¿vas a contarme cómo fue que quedaste embarazada? – Hermione sonrío abiertamente al ver a Ginny brincar a la cama.

- No es algo que una señorita como tu deba saber… Ginny.

- ¿Señorita? – dice mientras voltea a todos lados.- yo no veo a ninguna señorita.- continua mientras mira a la castaña, la cual se sorprende del comentario.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿desde cuándo? – pregunta una asombrada Hermione.

- Una semana más o menos…

- Espera… hace una semana Harry se encontraba en el mundo muggle y tú en san Mungo haciendo tus prácticas…- le interrumpió Hermione.

Ginny sonrío abiertamente.

- Sabes Mione… para haber sido la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, eres bastante ingenua…

- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Mira Hermione, te contaré por qué eres mi mejor amiga… ¿recuerdas la bota que mi padre usa como traslador?

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No me digas que…

- Así es… Harry y yo tomamos la segunda bota y la hemos hechizado… eh estado hiendo y viniendo varias veces…- y dicho, la pelirroja sonríe.

- Cerda... ¡Tú y Harry son unos cerdos, deberían usar esa creatividad para otras cosas! – exclama la castaña.

PAFF

La puerta se abre de un solo golpe, Tom se acerca a su madre y sé le queda mirando…

- ¿Y a este niño que le pasa…? – pregunta Ginny.

- Madre… ¿es verdad que no estás enferma? – pregunta Tom, ignorando a la pelirroja.

- No lo estoy… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – preguntó Hermione mientras mira a su hijo bastante preocupado.

- Es que creí que mi padre te había hecho algo y…

- Oh, sí que le ha hecho algo…- interrumpió Ginny mientras sonreía.

- ¡ ¿Qué? – exclamó alarmado el joven.

- ¡Ginny, por Merlín! ¡Tom, no estoy enferma…se llama embarazo!

- ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Mi padre te ha causado daño…! – respondió el chico.

- ¡Claro que le ha hecho daño…pero no el que due…! ¡AY! – Ginny iba a decir algo indebido al niño cuando un almohadazo interrumpió su discurso.

- Ginny, déjame hablar con mi hijo a solas… por favor…- pidió la futura madre.

- Está bien, está bien…- y dicho aquello, Ginny salió de la recamara.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE.

- ¿ahora entiendes lo que es un embarazo, Tom? – preguntó Hermione a un traumado Tom.

- No tenías por qué ser tan explícita, madre…- fue la respuesta de Tom, Hermione sonrío.

- No culpes a tu padre de todo esto… a demás… ¡Deberías estar feliz por qué tendrás un hermano o hermana!

- Y lo estoy pero… el tío Malfoy me ha dicho que…es mejor cuando se es hijo único, más atenciones, más amor… más…

- Tom… de todo lo que Draco te diga, no creas la mitad, de la mitad que resta, pon en duda la mitad…- y dicho aquello, Tom decidió que su madre no estaba enferma.

Solo un poco embarazada.

Siete meses, tres días, ocho minutos y cuarenta segundos más tarde…

Draco estaba recargado a la pared, esperando el momento en que el medi-mago saliera de la sala de operaciones, a su lado estaba Salazar, con los nervios a todo lo que da, Tom, a quien se le había concedido un permiso especial, se encontraba a lado de su padre, mirándolo de reojo, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley igualmente, recargados en la fría pared blanca y con la mirada en la platinada puerta…

- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – se escuchó el grito de Hermione.

El silencio se hizo, Tom apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, su madre estaba ahí adentro, sufriendo junto con su hermana, mientras tanto él y su padre estaban ahí, esperando a que el nuevo miembro de la familia naciera de una maldita vez…

- Primero fuiste un idiota, luego un estúpido, un hijo de puta…ahora eres un maldito desgraciado…- la voz de Draco hizo eco por todo el pasillo, mientras que cuatro pares de miradas fueron a dar a él.

- ¡CRETINO, VEN AQUÍ QUE TE MATARÉ! – volvió a escucharse el desgarrador grito femenino.

- Lo bueno es que no le hiciste daño a mi madre…- comentó el pequeño Tom mientras se tronaba los dedos, Salazar suspiró resignadamente.

- No te preocupes Slytherin, seguramente se le pasará cuando tenga a la nena entre sus brazos.- Ron sonreía felizmente, sabía que el hombre iba a estar bien.

- ¡RONALD, ME PROMETISTE UN MALDITO PASTEL Y NO ME LO CUMPLISTE, RATA INMUNDA RECUERDAME LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR!

Ron tragó duro.

…

- Bien, me alegra no ser el único al que van a golpear…- susurró Salazar mientras bajaba la mirada y veía a Tom, este sonrió de medio lado y volvió su vista al frente.

- Es bueno saber que te han olvidado…- reía Draco mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Un par de horas más tarde, Salazar y Tom veían a la pequeña niña entre los brazos de su madre, Tom se acercó aún más y Hermione le extendió a la bebita para que le mirase mejor.

- ¿es hermosa, verdad Tom? – preguntó una agotada Hermione.

- ¡Claro que sí, por qué es mi hermana! – exclamó el chico ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

- si fuera por eso hijo…sería espantosamente fea…-

- y ahí vamos de nuevo…- comentó Draco mientras se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? –gritó Tom mientras Salazar sonreía.

Y Hermione no entendía esa extraña forma de demostrar su amor uno por el otro, después de todo, Tom era su hijo y Salazar era su padre, sonrío y bajó la mirada al sentir a su hija moverse.

La Guerra terminó y la amenaza de Lord Voldemort había quedado en el olvido, cierto mago y cierta bruja, le habían dado la oportunidad a un oscuro mago de redimirse, ahora tenía una hermosa hermana menor a la cual cuidar y proteger… Incluso de su odioso padre.

Draco le observaba desde lejos mientras Harry y su esposa se acercaban a la familia Slytherin, y él, quedando en solitario siendo acompañado solamente por la fría pared de la cual estaba recargado, se dedicó simplemente a mirarla…

Juró amarla y protegerla en completo silencio, y él era cómo aquel al que tanto protegió a Harry Potter, de esos hombres que consideraban que solamente podrían amar una sola vez en la vida, y su motivo de ahora en adelante, era solo vivir al pendiente de que todo estuviera a la perfección.

Hermione era su vida, pero lamentablemente, él no era más que un buen amigo.

- ¡Ey cara rajada, aléjate de esa niña, no vaya hacer que la contagies de tu fealdad! – exclamó Draco mientras se despegaba de la pared y se reunía con los demás.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Ginny.

- No te preocupes comadreja-girl…Potter y tú hacen buena pareja.

- Malfoy Callate de una buena vez…- pidió Hermione.- vas a despertar a mi hija…- continúo diciendo.

- No va a despertar, los niños recién nacidos…

- …- cierta Slytherin despertó de su sueño.

- ¡MALFOY! – exclamó Salazar.

- ¡Miren, hasta se parece en los tormentosos gritos de Granger! – dijo el rubio.

- Malfoy…ya basta…

- …- siguió llorando la bebita.

- ¡Que alguien la calle! – gritó Ron mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – exclamaron todos.

- Oh, genial… ¡Miren, mi hermana a abierto sus ojitos! – y en cuanto Tom gritó aquello, medio mundo ahí presente se echó encima de Hermione, Salazar agarró a Harry y lo empujó, Tomy dio un puñetazo a Ron ya que estaba demasiado cerca de su madre, Draco se quedó en donde estaba, la pequeña niña estaba mirándolo directamente…

- Mira Malfoy…Circe te está observando…- susurró Hermione mientras admiraba los hermosos ojitos de su hija, con una sonrisa en los labios, Draco sonrío de medio lado, mientras Salazar le daba un beso en la frente de su mujer.

- Te amo.- fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella habitación.

Y sus ojos eran tan grandes, brillantes, puros… y de un hermoso Azul Turquesa.

Tres años más tarde.

Tom le miraba con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que su padre había sido promovido a profesor de las defensas contra las artes oscuras, lo que más odiaba del colegio no era tener a Salazar siempre vigilándole, sino a ese, al profesor de pociones, que con su mirada mercurio intentaba siempre burlarse de él…

Malfoy, quien estaba tras su escritorio, había dejado partir a sus alumnos segundos antes, pero el revoltoso Slytherin seguía ahí, sentado en su pupitre, mirándole con aquellos ojos profundos y llenos de odio.

- Si no dejas de mirarme así, Tomy, harás que me sonroje…- comentó el rubio mientras se dedicaba al papeleo, Tom se puso de pie de un salto, con el rostro desencajado por la ira.

- ¡Eres nefasto como profesor! ¡Es increíble que sabiendo que yo tenía la respuesta correcta, me hayas ignorado de tal manera! – exclamó, Draco sonrío de medio lado, levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho y dijo.

- ¿es esa la razón de tu ira, Tomy? ¿Por qué no he alimentado tu ego? Ya sabía yo que Salazar no sería un buen padre para ti…

- ¡¿tú qué haces hablando de ego? ¡y a mi padre no le metas en esto! – el chico de grandes ojos azules se acercó al profesor de pociones, Draco se puso de pie, retirando con cuidado la silla para que esta no hiciera ruido.

- Mide tu tono de voz, Tom…- Slytherin se enderezó, cuando Malfoy le llamaba por su nombre de tal manera, significaba una cosa…

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- No es justo…- susurró mientras volteaba hacia el otro lado. Draco comprendió lo que el muchacho sentía.

- Tampoco es justo para los demás…- fue su respuesta, Tom se volvió para encararlo.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – quiso saber el chico.

- No es justo para ellos, que tú seas tan listo y ellos tan bobos… no es justo que siempre tengas tú la razón y ellos divaguen en sus pensamientos en busca de respuestas…y en lugar de ayudarlos…usas tu astucia para tu beneficio propio… y sabes algo... me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, que por lo contrario a ti, ella se dedicaba a reprimir a Potter y Weasley por su falta de entusiasmo…yo al principio creía que era una tontería ir por la vida riñéndolos, pero a fin de cuentas entendí que era su manera de ayudarles a hacer algo de provecho…

- ¿quieres que ayude a los demás con lo que no entiendan?

- Puedes hacer uso de tu inteligencia como mas desees, pero créeme cuando te digo que en mi clase…todos son iguales…- Draco volvió a su asiento, Tom sé quedó pensando en lo que Malfoy le había dicho.

El rubio le miró desaparecer tras la puerta, ese chico se estaba volviendo demasiado arrogante, cosa que le ponía los nervios de punta, pero alguien le tenía que poner un alto a ese chico, era buen estudiante, un alumno estrella, tenía amigos y muchos pasatiempos agradables… adoraba volar sobre la escoba, incluso estaba encantado con el quidditch, suspiró profundamente después de un rato desde que Tom se había retirado, aquella tarde, en el que el tercer verano murió para Tom y que por lo tanto tenía que volver al colegio, el trío dorado, junto con Draco y Salazar, conjugaron un juramento inquebrantable…

FLASH BACK

_Dio un paso fuera de aquel lugar al cual no volvería nunca a excepción de alguna reunión de la orden del fénix o algún otro motivo extraordinario, pues ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar, Hermione y Salazar se habían ido unos días antes, y por lo que sabía por la boca de la misma Granger, Salazar había buscado de una y mil maneras de recuperar todo lo que le había pertenecido en una época atrasada, pues, siendo Tom Riddle el último Heredero de Salazar, se había adueñado de todas sus tierras, de su herencia y de otras cosas, pero ahora que estaba muerto, la joven y su ahora esposo, estaban en procesos legales de recuperar lo que a Salazar le había pertenecido desde un principio._

_Y ahí estaba ahora, con un pie fuera de la madriguera y una valija siguiéndole fielmente, esa mañana Hermione había vuelto al lugar, junto con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, le habían preparado un pequeño banquete a Tom, quien, después de varios meses de lo sucedido, comenzaba a sentir los cambios de la adolescencia._

_Granger y el resto del grupo se encontraban en medio del campo de maíz, mientras algunos amigos de Tom y él mismo, se encontraban en la madriguera, abriendo los obsequios que ciertos invitados le habían entregado al ex - mago oscuro… _

_Y ahí estaba ella, mirando el cielo mientras se acariciaba el vientre, entre el famoso grupo, se sospechaba que la leona estaba embarazada, más está aún no confirmaba nada de aquello, al principio, cuando cara rajada y la comadreja cuchicheaban como viejas verduleras, la tristeza le había invadido el corazón, al inicio de todo eso, Harry y Ronald se escudaban en cada esquina, primero en el ministerio, luego en la sección de aurores, pronto comenzaron a hacerlo en la madriguera…con el fin de que Draco Malfoy no se enterara, pero todo eso había sido en vano, el rubio había terminado por enterarse de todo aquello._

_Y ahí estaba ella, acariciando la cuna donde resguardaba una gotita de una nueva vida…_

- _Tom se marchará mañana temprano seguramente.- comenzó a decir Hermione, Salazar lo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender a lo que la muchacha quería llegar._

_Pero él no apartó su mirada de ella, no quería perder ningún acontecimiento que tuviera que ver con Hermione y a pesar de que ya se sabía que pronto le daría un hijo a Slytherin, Draco aún guardaba dentro de su corazón, ese sentimiento que le tenía a la mujer._

- _Mione… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón._

- _No hasta que tenga una seguridad de que él no volverá…- y todo el mundo supo lo que la castaña había querido decir, la chica se volvió hacia el grupo de hombres mientras el viento hacía mecer cada mazorca que les rodeaba, y con sus ojos marrones, Hermione les miró uno a uno._

- _Hermione… Voldemort no va a regresar, él está muerto y así será a partir de hoy, hasta la eternidad…- habló Salazar mientras se cruzaba de manos y observaba a su esposa._

- _Pero aun así…hay un trocito de su oscura vida en mi niño… ¡Y no quiero, no quiero que esa oscuridad invada a Tom poco a poco! Por si no lo han notado ninguno de ustedes…él es arrogante, hace preguntas todo el tiempo, y ahora que está estudiando en Hogwarts, muchas curiosidades van a atravesársele por el camino… ustedes entienden…_

- _Yo te entiendo…- intervino Draco mientras se pasaba la mano por la melena rubia, Hermione le sonrío ligeramente, y esa imagen quedó grabada en sus memorias. _

- _Lo que quiero decir es que… tienen que prometerme algo chicos… tú más que nada Salazar, tienes que cumplir con esta promesa…_

- _Lo que tú desees, Hermione…- respondió Salazar mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia ellos._

- _Prometan chicos… que harán hasta lo imposible por… corregir a Tom de cada indicio hacia la oscuridad, cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea… tienen que intervenir para que no se transforme en Voldemort… ¡Prométanlo maldición! - y fue eso lo que ella les pidió aquel día._

- _Hermione, no necesitas pedirnos eso…_

- _Si…por más pesado que sea ese niño…es para mí como un sobrino insoportable.- dijo Ron mientras sonreía, Hermione respondió de igual forma._

- _Entonces…si no les importa…hagamos un juramente inquebrantable…- la voz de Draco resonó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a los expectantes._

- _Malfoy… ¿Qué carajos estás…?_

- _¿Qué te pasa Slytherin, le temes a un juramento? – interrumpió el rubio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Hermione continuó mirando serenamente._

- _No se hace un juramento inquebrantable así cómo así…- intervino Harry pero el niño que vivió fue cayado._

- _Es una maldita promesa que estará hechizado, Potter…para proteger a un chico al que todos nosotros apreciamos… Granger… ¿le vez un pero a todo lo que estoy pidiendo?_

_Y todas las miradas fueron a dar a ella, quien respondió la mirada severa de Draco, la chica suspiró._

- _Entre más segura me sienta sobre esto…mejor… si ustedes no quieren no tienen que hacerlo yo…_

- _Lo haré… Malfoy, saca tu maldita varita…- intervino Salazar, Harry volteo a verlo pero segundos después pasó su mirada a Draco._

_Y la batalla de miradas comenzó, el metal de los ojos de Draco chispearon un brillo de arrogancia, mientras que los azules ojos de Salazar se profundizaban…_

- _Esto parece más bien un maldito duelo ¿No Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo._

- _Se odian…es comprensible por qué ambos están enamorados de nuestra amiga, Ron…- fue lo que Harry Potter había hecho._

_y en ese preciso momento, para mala suerte de Severus Snape, según él, había aparecido en ese preciso momento, había sido ese hombre quien había sido testigo y el que había conjugado el hechizo inquebrantable…_

_y el circulo de magos y bruja de formó, todos tomados del antebrazo, mirándose uno al otro sin parpadear si quiera, en especial Salazar y Draco, quien continuaban en su batalla de miradas…_

_Severus resopló y susurró algunas cosas que los demás no lograron escuchar, Hermione y los demás se habían tomado por el brazo, Snape, quien estaba en medio del circulo humano, apuntó con su varita a Hermione, el hechizo comenzó a correr como una serpiente dorada por su brazo, espontáneamente, lo mismo pasó con los demás…_

- _¿Juran solemnemente proteger de la oscuridad a aquel que conocen como Tom Salazar y hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarle aunque con ello les cueste la vida? – la voz de Severus era tal cómo la casa de la que provenía, una serpiente, arrastrada, suave, ronca y letal…_

_El silencio reinó por un par de segundos, Malfoy sonrío de medio lado, Salazar, quien lo miraba en ese preciso momento, hizo lo mismo, el par de arrogantes no estaba dispuesto dejar ganar al otro por ningún motivo._

- _¡Lo juro! - Gritaron al unísono. _

_Y después de eso, no hicieron otra cosa más que tener a la vista a Tom, y mantenerlo lejos de cualquier cosa que le dañara._

_O todos ellos lo pagarían con la muerte._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

_Y fue en aquel momento, en que se obligó así mismo, a mantener muy cerca de él a Tom, sonrío mientras enrollaba el pergamino, si mantenía a Tom cerca de él, su hermosa madre estaría también, eso Salazar Slytherin no podría reprocharle._

Amaba a Hermione por sobre todas las cosas y estaba consciente de que ella no le correspondía de igual manera, pero eso no le impedía que hiciera el esfuerzo por verla todo el tiempo cerca de él, de percibir su calor, de ver su rostro, su sonrisa, de escucharla llamarlo por su nombre o apellido, daba igual cuál de las dos, ella se dirigía a él con ese amor de amigos…

Suspiró y miró por la ventana, preguntándose...

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental?

Y con esa pregunta sonrío y terminó por marcharce de aquel salón, ahora tenía que acudir ante los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw y hacerles sufrir por un rato…

Tom sonreía de medio lado, observando a su pequeña hermana jugar con Lily, la cual había tomado enorme amistad por la pequeña, su madre iba y venía por la casa, mientras su padre recibía a los invitados, conforme pasaban los minutos la reunión comenzaba a tomar un poco más de fuerza… los niños de los antiguos Héroes se encontraban en el jardín, siendo Lupin y Toncks sus niñeros en turno, a los cuales no les molestaba en absoluto cuidar de los pequeños traviesos…

- ¡La comida está deliciosa Hermione! – exclamó Ron mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pavo.

- Con hambre todo es delicioso… comadreja…- habló Draco con toda la intención de divertirse un poco.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? – exclamó Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa, Salazar levantó la mirada y medio mundo presente soltó la carcajada.

- Granger…ya sabes que pienso de tú comida… pero esta comadreja no tiene modales sobre la mesa ¡es como uno de esos cerdos que crían los muggles! – acusó el rubio.

- ¡No soy un cerpo! – se defendió Ron.

- ¡Hasta ignorante es!

- ¡Draco por Merlín, deja de hacer eso! 

- Yo no hago nada, Granger…- Draco entrecerró los ojos, Hermione sonrío de medio lado, ella lo conocía al derecho y al revés, la estaba provocando, sabía ella lo que él, si él molestaba a Ron o a cualquiera, ella entraría en acción y así llamaría su atención.

- Malfoy, si quieres que te mire solo tienes que decírmelo…- dijo ella con toda calma, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara por completo.

- El amor… el amor señores…- decía Arthur desde su lugar, Molly y Ginny, ambas al mismo tiempo, le dieron un codazo una por cada lado.

- ¡¿cuál amor señor Weasley? – exclamó Salazar con su mirada profunda, el hombre prefirió atragantarse de comida antes de enfrentarse a aquel joven, todos sonrieron.

_Todo mundo se divertía, se reían y contaban anécdotas del pasado, recordando viejos tiempos, y ninguno se dio cuenta…_

De que la hermosa princesa de aquella casa, los observaba desde la entrada del comedor con sus enormes ojos azules claros, profundos, mirando y estudiando todo lo que se decía y las reacciones de los demás…

_Y se giró, alejándose de aquel lugar donde sus padres se encontraban, y se acercó al enorme ventanal que descansaba a lado de la puerta y como pudo, se subió a la barda cubierta de cojines y miró a través de la ventana…_

Ahí estaban sus amigos, con aquellos que compartiría colegio dentro de algunos años…

_Y levantó la mirada y sonrío dulcemente._

- _Hola, pequeña…- _el susurro de su voz penetró en sus inocentes oídos, Circe sonrío como tantas veces lo hacía cada vez que él le visitaba.

- _Haz venido._..- contestó ella a la perfección, desde algún tiempo, él le había estado enseñando aquel idioma que consideraba un don, una habilidad que muy pocos tenían…

- _Como lo eh prometido…_- respondió la sombra que se reflejaba en la ventana, Circe sonrío aún más al ver sus ojos brillar entre la oscuridad del inexistente cuerpo, eran tan azules… tan claros y brillantes, tan hermosos… así como los de ella.

La carcajada de los adultos se escuchó por toda la casa, Circe volteo al lugar de donde provenía y sonrío ligeramente, mientras un par de hoyuelos se marcaban en sus sonrosadas mejillas, volvió a girarse para ver a su misteriosa compañía…

- _Papi… ¿Qué vas a enseñarme hoy? – _Preguntó Circe con un perfecto acento Párcel.

- _Todo lo que mi niña me pida…_- Fue la respuesta de una clara imagen de un deforme Lord Voldemort.

Y ella sonrío dulcemente mientras sus ojos brillosos, destellaban en una delirante profundidad, igual que aquellos que le miraban…

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a TODS <strong>

**saludos...**

**BlacKAthena66**


	17. Finales Alternativos

Hola...!

Se que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo de esto y que he fallado como Escritora, había prometido subir nlos Dos finales Alternativos, creanme que no fue por que no quisiera sino que la inspiración simplemente se tomó vacaciones pero lo bueno es que ha regresado y recargada je je je je je, pero bueno, espero logren disculparme y les dejo aqui los dos finales Alternativos, en mi Opinion el de Tom&Hermione es el que mas me ha gustado, es un tanto extraño pero quedo satisfecha de lo que eh logrado con esa parte del Fic...

SALUDOS y muchisimas gracias a todas(os) por seguirme, sus comentarios han lograron que siguiera continuando cuando me había detenido ya, a veces es bueno saber que la gente esta al pendiente de tus trabajos y durante ese tiempo sentía mis dedos tiesos y mi cerebro se había secado, pero muchos Reviews me ayudaron a continuar...

De verdad... Muchisimas, muchisimas Gracias...

* * *

><p>FINAL ALTERNATIVO I<p>

Draco y Hermione

Seis segundos fueron más que suficientes para que Hermione se sintiera desdichada, seis segundos de su vida pegada a Malfoy…

Tomy había sido secuestrado aquella noche, y habían pasado ya dos horas de eso, todo el mundo iba y venía, intentando seguirle la pista a los seguidores del mago tenebroso pero ella estaba ahí, en medio de la sala, sentada en aquel viejo sofá, mirando el suelo con sus ojos apagados…

- _"Yo jamás podría…ser tú hijo, Hermione"_- recordó lo que Tom Riddle le había dicho.

- Hijo de puta…- susurró Hermione con odio, levantó la mirada, las prisas seguían pasando por su lado, todo el mundo moviéndose en busca de una solución, pero ella estaba ahí, demasiado quieta, incluso Salazar se había marchado junto con Ron y Harry tras las pistas de los mortifagos y alguna señal de Tomy.

Pero al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos color mercurio de Draco, quien estaba sentado a la mitad de los escalones, mirándole fijamente mientras posaba sus brazos en sus piernas, estaba despeinado y sus mechones casi blancos rozaban su rostro con suavidad.

Ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de parpadear si quiera.

El ruido y las prisas excesivas seguían pasando a su lado, al parecer eran ellos dos los únicos que habían perdido velocidad, Malfoy le vio mentalmente en otro universo, sus ojos marrones se habían opacado de sobremanera que le era difícil entenderlo, pero era comprensible, habían secuestrado a un chico que prácticamente ya era parte de la familia.

Y se puso de pie.

Había estado esperando a que Slytherin apareciera de una jodida vez, ella necesitaba que la consolaran o al menos que escucharan lo que sentía, que la alentaran a recuperar a Tomy, pero nadie se había acercado a Hermione. _Nadie_.

La castaña sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al verlo siquiera ponerse de pie, el pánico comenzó a helar su cuerpo al verle acercarse, demasiado decidido, pensó la joven, pero había algo extraño en Draco, tal vez era ese aire despreocupado que mostraba en ese momento, o quizá su rostro ajeno a total emoción, pero la verdad era que no sabía absolutamente que era ese extraño ambiente que rodeaba a Malfoy, había un extraño brillo en su mirada de acero…

Pero lo que más le preocupó fue que ella se puso de pie, su respiración era agitada y tenía tremendas ganas de llorar, pero se mordió la lengua, ella era, además de inteligente, una mujer fuerte…

Draco no se detuvo a pesar de que la distancia estaba muriendo poco a poco entre ellos, Hermione bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos a continuación y al abrirlos, el aroma que el cuerpo de Malfoy emanaba, penetró sus fosas nasales y sin esperar a que él se detuviera, la castaña levantó los brazos al verle lo suficientemente cerca y rodeo el cuello del muchacho con ellos, el rubio cerró los ojos y autónomamente envolvió la cintura de la joven con sus brazos.

- El mocoso volverá…- le dijo él aún con la mirada en las sombras.

- Lo sé…- contestó ella mientras hundía su mirada en el cuello de él…

Y así se quedaron durante un buen rato.

Unas Horas más tarde. Draco les escuchaba formular cientos de planes para el rescate de Tomy, Salazar se encontraba demasiado agotado, había estado intentando recuperarse del crucio que Voldemort le había lanzado, pero al parecer, su cuerpo no respondía a los tratamientos de Molly Weasley.

- Esto es una jodida mierda ¡Se supone que somos los buenos y los buenos siempre ganan! - gritó Ron mientras golpeaba la pared con ambos puños, nadie dijo nada.

- Se supone…- susurró Draco mientras se echaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, nadie logró escucharlos a excepción de un agotado Slytherin, quien solo se limitó a mirarle de soslayo.

Después de una larga charla, y de repasar los mapas del croquis de la mansión Malfoy en busca de una manera discreta de entrar, los miembros tanto como los antiguos como los recién egresados al ejercito del Fénix, habían decidido que sería muy buena idea tomar un descanso, Malfoy se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, y mientras subía las escaleras, Salazar, quien acababa de salir de la habitación que se encontraba a lado de los escalones, le vio subir al siguiente piso.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - escuchó la vocecilla de Ginevra Weasley, el de los cabellos negros se volvió para mirarle.

- Solo…me preguntó si ella será capaz de enfrentarse a lo peor…- fue su respuesta mientras intentaba ir a fuera a relajarse, pero la mano de la pelirroja se lo impidió.

- Ella te necesita…eres la persona que ella ocupa tener a su lado en estos momentos.

- Malfoy está con ella…- respondió secamente a aquello, Ginny quedó un poco sorprendida debido a que Salazar no se opusiera a aquello.

Pero la chica no dijo nada, solo se limitó a voltear a ver el final de los escalones de madera, suspiró y luego se fue en la búsqueda de Harry, estaba segura de que su novio iba a necesitar hablar con alguien.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, a pesar de estar prestando su total atención al cielo estrellado, Hermione estaba alerta en todo momento, suspiró un poco e identificó el aroma del perfume fino de Malfoy, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

- De verdad que no quiero hablar con nadie.- dijo sin darle oportunidad al muchacho de decir algo.

- No quiero que hablemos, Granger…- fue la respuesta de Draco antes de tomarla por el antebrazo y girarla hacia él.

- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó mientras seguía sin mirarle, a pesar de que sus ojos ya estaban abiertos.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que deseo… Granger tú.

- Yo amo a Salazar… y en estos malditos momentos no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en mi hijo… de cómo voy a traerlo a casa… y tú Malfoy…- pero la muchacha fue interrumpida por los labios del rubio sobre los de ella.

Ginny salió de la madriguera, y ahí estaba Salazar, mirando el cielo, la pelirroja fue tras él, la soledad parecía ser la mejor compañera para muchos, Harry se lo había dicho momentos antes… quería estar solo.

El regreso de Voldemort los había debilitado.

- Tomy volverá, ya lo verás…- dijo la menor de los Weasley, pero no recibió respuesta a aquello, ni siquiera lo esperaba, pero lo que si necesitaba saber, era que él estuviera escuchándola.

- Él no va a volver…- susurró Salazar mientras, entre la oscuridad que su propio cabello largo, le profesaba en esos momentos, una retorcida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ginny levantó una ceja, a pesar de que Salazar estaba dándole la espalda y no podía ver su rostro, Ginevra sabía que algo extraño estaba pasándole…

- ¿te encuentras bien, Salazar? Sé que el tratamiento que mi madre y yo te hemos estado no ha estado resultando como lo esperábamos pero… todos tenemos fe de que Tomy va a volver… Hermione así lo cree al igual que…- pero la pelirroja se vio interrumpida por una fuerte carcajada.

Una ronca y cruel.

Tomy le miraba con miedo, sus ojos azules reflejando la imagen de Tom Riddle, el chico ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, del por qué lo habían raptado, de quien era y cuál era el propósito del mago oscuro para con él.

Ambos eran uno solo.

Pero en ese momento, no estaba su enemigo, ni su raptor, ni el hombre que se decía ser él mismo, sino alguien al que conocía a la perfección…

Un hombre de confianza.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Tomy… no tenemos tiempo.- escuchó la tan conocida voz, aquel hombre no era otro más que Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿por qué tú…?

- Es una larga historia que no entenderías… ahora, antes de que Voldemort regrese…tienes que escapar…

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Hazme caso…! Te llevaré a la salida lo antes posible… me desharé de los mortifagos… pero Tom… prométeme que harás hasta lo imposible por llegar con tú madre…

- ¡claro! - respondió un emocionado Tom.

- Bien…ahora sigue exactamente al pie de la letra las siguientes indicaciones…- dijo Salazar.

Bellatrix estaba realmente enfadada, Lucius simplemente no quería entender que su Lord le pasaba algo extraño y esa sensación aumentó cuando le vio salir de la habitación donde tenían encerrado al maldito mocoso…

Pero lo que más le molestó, fue verlo con aquel niño.

- ¡Mi señor! ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? - preguntó la bruja mientras se acercaba a ambos.

- ¡Deja de cuestionarme…! - gritó Voldemort mientras tomaba a Tomy por el hombro y lo guiaba hacia el lado opuesto de la bruja.

- ¡Pero…amo!

- ¡Si te acercas te mataré…! ¡ahora ve hacer algo más productivo que estar fastidiándome la existencia! - fue la respuesta de Riddle.

Bellatrix se quedó en su lugar, mirando cómo el Lord Oscuro se marchaba con aquel mocoso endemoniado, sus planes habían sido desde un principio devolver a su amo la juventud y la fuerza que hubiera tenido años antes, pero todos sus planes se habían ido a la basura…

El verdadero Lord Voldemort lo hubiera destruido todo sin hacer averiguaciones, pero desde que aquel Tom Riddle había abierto los ojos, lo supo… se dio por enterada de que las cosas no iban a salir como se habían planeado, Lucius se lo había advertido tiempo a tras…

- ¿crees que se den cuenta? - preguntó Tomy a su padre.

- No tengo ni idea, pero ya hemos pasado por sobre la más peligrosa…- dijo Salazar mientras se detenía en el pasillo y se recargaba a la pared, alguien venía…

- ¿mi madre está bien? - preguntó Tom, Salazar, que estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, volteo a verle.

- Ella está muy preocupada por ti… por eso tienes que volver Tom…- fue su respuesta antes de levantar su varita y apuntar a los mortifagos.

Los destellos de la muerte escaparon por entre las ventanas, Salazar sabía que los gritos habían alertado a todos los mortifagos, pero no importaba, él sacaría a Tomy de aquel lugar y Hermione volvería a recuperar aquella sonrisa y la luz en sus ojos.

Sobre él y su problema, no estaba tan seguro.

Tomy le vio doblarse y apretarse el pecho contra sus manos, el gesto que había en su cara le indicó que estaba sufriendo de sobre manera.

- ¿te encuentras bien, hay algo que yo…? - pero el joven fue interrumpido por un empujón ligero que Salazar le dio.

- ¡Aléjate…! ¡corre Tom y vete lejos de mí…! ¡Ahora! - le ordenó Slytherin mientras intentaba luchar contra el dueño de aquella alma.

Por otro lado, momentos antes.

Harry Potter, junto con Ron y Severus Snape seguidos por Lupin y Arthur Weasley, salieron de la Madriguera al escuchar el grito de Ginny, la cual provenía de las afueras del hogar…

El chico que vivió puso cara de terror al ver a su novia en los aires, bajo ella, se encontraba Salazar Slytherin con una expresión que bien no era característica de ese hombre…

- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Slytherin? ¡Baja ahora mismo a Ginny! - exigió Harry mientras se encontraba pensando en si sacar su varita o no.

- ¿seguro que quieres que la baje, Potter? - preguntó Salazar.

_Snape se extrañó de todo aquello._

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…? ¡Ginny! - gritó Molly, la cual acababa de salir de la casa, la pelirroja estaba inconsciente en el aire, el viento comenzaba a volverse violento.

- Harry Potter… ¡¿Dónde está ella? - gritó el de los ojos azules.

- De que… ¡¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Baja a Ginny y explícate todo esto, maldición! - respondió Harry.

Snape dio un paso al frente, con cautela y con varita en mano, con sus oscuros ojos fijos en Salazar Slytherin, aquello no le gustaba nada, había visto al hombre bastante turbado por el secuestro de Tomy y la ausencia de Granger… pero reaccionar de aquella manera ya era bastante misterioso.

- Potter… aléjate de él.- intervino Severus mientras se detenía a unos cuantos pasos tras el chico.

- ¡De ninguna manera, este tipo se ha vuelto loco y….!

- ¡Que te alejes eh dicho! - interrumpió Snape con voz fuerte, Harry volteo a verle, ambos ojos se encontraron.

Y Harry lo entendió todo. Aquel no era Salazar.

El verdadero Salazar se lo habían contado escasos minutos después de la tan inesperada interrupción de los mortifagos, había sentido días antes una extraña sensación que cada tanto tiempo se adueñaba de él, provocándole la inconsciencia casi de inmediato, cosa que, en esos momentos, Snape se percató de lo que había sucedido.

Lord Voldemort, de alguna u otra manera, había logrado entrar al cuerpo de Slytherin, pero, si el alma oscura de Tom Riddle se encontraba en el cuerpo de Salazar, entonces este último ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Severus vio a Harry Potter dar un paso al frente, y de inmediato, el profesor de las artes oscuras le detuvo regresándolo de un jalón, se acercó a su oído y…

- Si al que tenemos en frente es el cuerpo de Slytherin poseído por Voldemort… entonces eso significa que posiblemente Slytherin este dentro del cuerpo de Riddle… y eso nos lleva a una sola cosa Potter…- le dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista de Slytherin supuesto.

- Eso quiere decir que tenemos una oportunidad para que Slytherin recupere a Tomy ¿No? - respondió Harry mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

- Así es…- contestó Snape, alegrándose internamente de que la estadía del muchacho en Hogwarts no resultó del todo en vano.

Draco mantuvo sus manos enmarcando el rostro de Hermione, habían escuchado gritos pero no sabía él por qué no iban a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, tal vez, le pareciera más interesante la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

- Siempre…- comenzó a decir el rubio.- siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Granger, no dudes en buscarme…- pero el muchacho se vio interrumpido por un tierno beso de ella, Hermione se apartó y le miró dulcemente.

- Gracias…Draco…Gracias por ofrecerme todo un mundo contigo, pero yo…- y la leona fue silenciada por el índice del rubio.

- No necesitar decirlo, Granger… no retiraré jamás mi oferta… ¿entendido? - aquello no pareció ser una oferta, sino más bien una orden que a Hermione causó un poco de gracia.

Después de aquello, ambos bajaron y salieron de la Madriguera, encontrándose con una escena aterradora, Ginevra Weasley estaba en los aires, siendo controlada por Salazar Slytherin.

- Sabía yo que este bastardo no era bueno…- susurró el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione.

- Él no es Salazar…no el que conocemos, Malfoy…- el muchacho le escuchó decirle, pero por más cosas que ella le dijera acerca de Slytherin, Draco siempre iba a pensar lo peor de él, no importase lo que importase…

Salazar siempre sería el villano en su cuento.

Tenían que ganar tiempo, había dicho Ron, pero Harry sabía que Ginny no iba a aguantar mucho, le veía el rostro angustiado, era como si la muchacha estuviera sufriendo.

Y fue en aquel momento al ver a Riddle dentro del cuerpo de Slytherin, levantar la varita, iba a atacarlos, iba a comenzar una nueva batalla en aquellos terrenos pantanosos…

- ¡Ava…! - pero Riddle se interrumpió así mismo al verla ahí, a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

Y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con aquellos azulados claros, que obviamente no eran los que normalmente Salazar poseía cada mañana hasta el anochecer. No, ese hombre no era su Salazar…

- Baja a Ginny ahora mismo… Riddle.- escupió Hermione mientras se acercaba, Draco intentó detenerla, pero una furibunda mirada de ella lo hizo retroceder.

- Oh, mi querida sangre-sucia, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te eh extrañado…- respondió el villano, ignorando la orden de la castaña, Harry miró a su amiga, por otro lado Ron era detenido por su padre, pues el pelirrojo estaba más que dispuesto a detener a la muchacha, quien lentamente comenzaba a acercarse al mago oscuro.

- No sé como… o él por qué te has adueñado de ese cuerpo… pero será mejor que dejes en paz a Ginny… ahora mismo…- Hermione sentía todas las miradas en su espalda, sabía de sobra que los que estaban presentes no iba a aprobar nada de lo que hiciera a partir de ese momento, pero su amiga estaba en peligro y tenía que ayudarla.

A demás, por alguna misteriosa razón, la palabra trueque se le vino en mente.

Riddle dejó caer a la pelirroja, pero Harry al intentar ir por ella, se vio detenido así mismo debido a que Voldemort había atraído hacía si a la pobre muchacha que seguía inconsciente.

- No tan rápido… Potter.- empezó a decir.- la sangre sucia… por esta…- continúo diciendo, refiriéndose al cambio que quería.

Si Harry deseaba volver a su prometida sana y salva, su mejor amiga tenía que ir hacia los brazos de loa persona a la que más odiaba…

- ¡Jamás! - gritó en respuesta el chico de los anteojos.

- ¡Harry! - llamó la castaña, este inmediatamente se volvió para mirarle.

- Hermione…

- Está bien Harry…lo haré…- dijo ella mientras daba un paso más.-

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca o que, Granger?

- No va a pasarme nada, Malfoy…- susurró ella mientras le miraba de soslayo, el rubio vio sus ojos.

- Granger…

- Malfoy…

Harry intentó detener a Hermione, pero Ron, para sorpresa de todos, le detuvo.

- ¡¿pero qué haces, idiota? - exclamó el niño que vivió.

- Harry…él no será capaz de lastimar a Mione… todos lo saben a estas altura, por eso nadie ha hecho nada, en cambio…Ginny no tendría la misma posibilidad de sobrevivir si continua en sus manos…- fue la excusa que Ron le había dado a su amigo, pero fue poco a poco que Harry comenzó a comprenderlo todo.

- Él está….

- Obsesionado con ella por alguna razón…- interrumpió Draco quien se encontraba ya a lado de Ron y Harry.

Ginny cayó al suelo pesadamente, soltando un suave quejido, pero en cuanto la chica tocó la tierra, Hermione fue tomada en brazos…

Ron soltó un suspiro, prometiéndose que rescataría a su amiga fuera lo que fuera y pagaría cualquier costo si fuera lo necesario, Harry por otro lado, tomó a Ginny entre brazos y anotó en su libreta mental otro motivo más para matar a Lord Voldemort… mientras que Draco desaparecía entre las mazorcas con escoba en mano…

No iba a permitir que Hermione siguiera con aquel monstruo un momento más, nada de eso, él iba a traerla de vuelta pasara lo que pasara.

Y la Guerra estaba a punto de hacerse llamar.

Bellatrix le vio recargado en la pared, con su varita bien ajustada en su mano, habían perdido de vista al pequeño Tomy, aquel infante que es la versión en miniatura de su señor.

Lucius también se encontraba ahí junto con otros de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, observando todo cuanto podía, sabía que el hombre en sí, había estado actuando de maneras muy extrañas, que comúnmente se dejaba llevar por ciertas emociones demasiadas humanas que antes no se hubiera permitido sentir.

Pero todo se debía al despertar del joven Tom Riddle.

Pero esta vez, mientras el rubio observaba a su señor, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era mucho más misterioso que antes.

- Mi señor…

- No necesitaremos al mocoso…- interrumpió Salazar, quien se encontraba oculto dentro del cuerpo de Tom Riddle.

- ¡Lo ha liberado!- exclamó Bella bastante sorprendida, igual lo estaba Lucius Malfoy, pero no lo demostró en dado caso.

- Así es… y quien ose ir por él sin mi consentimiento… le mataré sin pensarlo dos veces.- fueron sus palabras, las cuales ocasionaron que Bellatrix diera un paso atrás.

- Tú…- dijo la bruja mientras le apuntaba con la varita.- ¡TÚ NO ERES NUESTRO SEÑOR! - exclamó la mujer mientras le lanzaba un expulso, hechizo que Salazar logró evadir con un golpe de varita, Lucius y los demás presentes fueron testigos de cómo la mujer salía despedida por los aires todo gracias a un Crucio.

- ¿alguien más que dude de mi…? - preguntó Salazar mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los mortifagos, los cuales se quedaron en silencio.

- Si…- resonó una ronca y aterciopelada voz a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda del falso Voldemort, todos voltearon a verle…- Yo tengo un serio problema con eso…- continuó diciendo un hombre que comenzaba a salir de entre las sombras, Salazar encogió los ojos para visualizarlo mejor, pero poco a poco, su rostro comenzó a perder su tranquilidad, para transformarse en mera perplejidad.

Aquel hombre no era otro más que la imagen de sí mismo.

Imposible, había pensado Salazar pero aquello se había vuelto aún pero al ver a aquel sujeto con una Hermione adormecida y en sus brazos.

Aquel Salazar. Aquel hombre no tenía que ser otro más que…

Lord Voldemort.

Usando su sonrisa, sus ojos….

- Usted…- susurró Salazar poco antes de recibir un Crucio que le dio de lleno en el pecho, el poder fue tanto, que perdió la conciencia, pero lo último que vio antes de que las sombras se adueñaran de su vista, fue el cuerpo de Hermione entre los brazos de aquel sujeto.

No hubo otro momento en el que se odio más.

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose sentada en el comedor, parpadeo varias veces, dudando del lugar donde pudiera encontrarse, rápidamente su mente recordó lo que había pasado…

Voldemort en el cuerpo de Salazar…

Al recuperar por completo la visibilidad, Hermione se encontró dentro de una enorme sala, el comedor para ser exactos, una hilera de velas rojas ya encendidas adornaban todo el centro de la larga mesa, y junto con algunas antorchas que se encontraban incrustadas en la pared a su alrededor, aquello era lo único que iluminaba la sala…

Hermione, alarmada y asustada, intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus manos estaban atadas mágicamente a los brazos de la silla de madera, la cual tenía un enorme respaldo…

- Mierda… mierda…- susurró la castaña al notar que ya no llevaba puesto sus típicas ropas…

Su cuerpo estaba bajo un hermoso vestido rojizo con incrustaciones de cristales por todo el pecho, la castaña podía sentir fuertemente el corsé acabando con su respiración, era hermoso, pero mortal si no se lo quitaba…

- Eres en verdad una mujer muy hermosa…- la leona se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, se estremeció de pies a cabeza al verlo frente a ella, al otro extremo de la mesa, la castaña apretujó la quijada, deseo matarle al verlo vestido de aquella forma tan formal…

Sobre todo, por qué ese cuerpo que estaba usando no era la de él…

Salazar, pensó de inmediato.

Y se alarmó y el terror que sintió se vio reflejado en todo su rostro, sobre todo en su mirada café.

- Debes estar preguntándote donde se encuentra el señor Slytherin, por lo que veo…- comenzó a decir Tom mientras movía la silla y se sentaba, y a pesar de la lejanía que les separaba, Hermione podía oler su perfume, podía escucharle claramente…

- ¿Dónde está él…? ¡¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó la leona ya histérica.

Y vio sonreír al cuerpo de la persona a la que amaba, era una lástima, por qué ella sabía que el alma que estaba dentro de ese cuerpo, no era la de Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Tú que crees que le hice? - fue su pregunta ante una anonadada Hermione.

El silencio se hizo dentro de ella, y le buscó dentro de su corazón, no creería nada de lo que aquel monstruo le había dicho…

_Y entreabrió la boca._

Una por una fueron cayendo las lágrimas dentro de ella.

- ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? - comenzó a decir Tom Riddle mientras hacía aparecer un par de copas con whisky de fuego justamente frente a ambos, tomando la delicada y escultural copa de cristal entre sus manos, dando suaves vueltecitas a la copa, sus ojos azul turquesa observando el líquido rojizo moverse de un lado a otro, por un momento, Hermione notó melancolía en aquella mirada, pero al verle levantar la mirada hacia ella, todo aquello desapareció.- lo mejor de todo esto…es que no podrás evitar amar este cuerpo…- y sus ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Y volvió a intentar escapar, gritó, pataleo y espetó lo mucho que le odiaba, amenazó con matarle si le hubiera hecho algo a Salazar… sus ojos estaban completamente empapados en lágrimas.

- Oh, querida… aquí él hubiera no existe… sino los hechos… - fue su respuesta.

Y Hermione no creyó nada de aquellas absurdas palabras, Salazar no podía haber muerto, él era muy fuerte y no pudo haber permitido que alguien como Tom Riddle hubiera acabado con él sin haber luchado.

- Mentiroso…- acusó la castaña sin poder dejar de temblar.

Riddle parecía tranquilo, pero si hubo sorpresa en él, nunca lo demostró, sabía que esa mujer amaba a aquel hombre dueño del cuerpo que estaba ocupando y que se negaba a creer que lo había perdido, pero así había pasado… él y su varita, le habían llevado a la muerte…

- ¡Mentiroso! - volvió a gritar la sangre sucia que más deseaba y él, seguía sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Pero él, en lugar de lamentarlo por ella, sonrío.

- ¿quieres que te cuente cómo pasó? - preguntó cínicamente, dejando a Hermione horrorizada.

Pero él no se detuvo, quería destruirla, hacerle daño, pero sobre todo, dejarla vulnerable, por qué si deshacía esa barrara que el amor que sentía por ese hombre al que estaba sustituyendo, lo separaba de él, entonces tendría que hacerlo para abrirse camino a su corazón.

Hermione se sacudió al notar la invasión de Riddle en su mente, pocos segundos después, la imagen de Riddle frente a ella, desapareció, y aunque seguía sentada en aquella silla, las mazmorras parecían rodearle…

Y vio a Zabini Blaise arrastrar el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, la castaña se cubrió la boca al saber que aquel no era el señor oscuro, sino Salazar…

- No… ¡Detente, no hagas esto! - gritó la leona mientras se sacudía en la silla, intentando escapar, la desesperación era total.

Pero nadie la escuchaba.

- **_"Es increíble ¿No, señor Malfoy? Que este hombre haya usurpado el cuerpo de nuestro señor"_** - habló el moreno mientras se retiraba el gorro, dejando ver su rostro, y aun que Salazar estuviera inconsciente, Lucius permanecía alerta, Hermione podía notarlo en su cara.

- **_"Este hombre lleva la misma sangre que Lord Voldemort… es el que desencadenó todo y gracias a él, nuestro amo ha podido llegar hasta donde está hoy en día…" _**- respondió Lucius, orgulloso de todo lo que estaba diciendo, Blaise le miró de reojo.

- **_"Si es así, entonces me encantaría entender por qué está de lado de esos idiotas…"_**

Y Lucius también quería saberlo, ¿Por qué ese hombre siendo quien es, había decidido defender a los sangre-sucias?

Oh, si…

Lo entendió al recordar cierto nombre.

- **_"el muy idiota contrajo la peor enfermedad que acoge todo hombre en este mundo…" _**- fue su respuesta, el moreno levantó la ceja, Lucius notó su ignorancia.

- **_"El amor…" _**- susurró el rubio mientras volvía su mirada al hombre que se encontraba encadenado a una vieja pared.

La humedad y la oscuridad eran evidentes, pero la escasa luz que provenía de una rendija, permitía a Hermione mirar todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

La ira se mescló en sus ojos marrones al ver a Voldemort en el cuerpo de Salazar, entrar a las mazmorras, con aquel aire de arrogancia que incluso Slytherin poseía, pero aquella mirada brillante, le hacía sentirse aún más furiosa…

No debió haber dejado a Salazar solo, debió de haber comprendido que ella no era la única que debía estar sufriendo la pérdida de Tomy…

- **_"despiértenlo"_** - ordenó Riddle mientras se detenía frente a Slytherin, Lucius se acercó y dio una fuerte patada al prisionero, Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar del coraje.

Unos cuantos minutos y varios golpes después, Salazar había abierto los ojos, sorprendiéndose una vez más, por verse así mismo frente a él…

- **_"¿Creíste que no lo había notado, verdad?"_** - comenzó a decir Riddle mientras comenzaba a andar de un lado a otro.

- **_"Lo que creo o no…no es asunto tuyo…"_** - fue su respuesta, Tom le miró desde arriba, sonrío de medio lado.

- **_"¿Y sabes que no saldrás vivo de aquí, supongo? No creo que seas tan estúpido para hacerlo… y si lo eres, no tienes los medios para salir de aquí"_**

- **_"No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer…"_**

- **_"Por supuesto que lo sé… dejaste para mi aquel basilisco, eliminé a ciertos muggles fastidiosos…"_**

Pero Tom fue interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada proveniente de la garganta de Salazar Slytherin.

- **_"¡Eres un idiota si creíste que por ser mi heredero, dejé al basilisco ahí por esa estupidez!"_** - le gritó Salazar con el ceño fruncido, Tom no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio.

- **_"Mi señor…déjeme…"_**- iba a decir Lucius pero fue interrumpido por Tom, quien lo había silenciado con un movimiento de mano.

- **_"Eso no es lo de menos… los logros que he hecho no fueron a causa de pertenecer a tu maldito linaje…a demás… lo que me interesa en estos momentos…. No tiene mucho que ver con la pureza de la sangre ¿tú me entiende, no?"_** - aquellas palabras parecieron activar algo dentro de Salazar, por qué Hermione le vio sacudirse, los gritos comenzaron a hacer eco por todos lados, fue en ese momento cuando la chica entendió todo.

- **_''DEJA A HERMIONE EN PAZ O TE MATARÉ"_** - la ronca voz de Salazar se volvió tan fuerte cómo el rugido de un león, sorprendente al ser él la personificación de una serpiente.

- **_"Hermione ha sido mía… por lo tanto, es mi deber alejarla de ti… tú eres un estorbo en mi camino y mientras sigas vivo… no tendré ninguna oportunidad con ella"_** - comenzó a decir, Lucius volteo a ver a Riddle con un brillo de sorpresa, adivinando lo que su señor iba a hacerle a aquel hombre, Blaise simplemente lamentó el destino de aquel sujeto.

- **_"morirás por mi mano…y borraré todos tus recuerdos de su memoria, me haré del poder del mundo mágico y limpiaré el planeta de esos asquerosos muggles…"_**

- **_"desgraciado… si sientes algo por ella… ¡dudo mucho que quieras hacerle daño"_** - le contestó Slytherin, Riddle sonrío.

- **_"así es… pero recuerda quien soy yo, si yo digo sapo…mis subordinados brincaran al instante… por lo tanto… si yo quiero que ella sea una sangre pura… lo será por el simple hecho de que yo lo afirme…"_**

Sus miradas, aunque parecidas, no eran iguales, no demostraban la misma intensidad de ciertos sentimientos, y en ese momento, Hermione notó una inmensa ira dentro de los ojos de Slytherin, vio sus muñecas, sangraban y su piel estaba rojiza por ello…

- **_"aunque le borres mi imagen y mis recuerdos de su mente…siempre volveré a ella… podrá olvidarse de mi gracias a tus encantamientos… pero de su corazón… ¡escúchame bien bastardo! ¡de su corazón nadie va a sacarme!"_** - gritó Salazar mientras fruncía el ceño, Hermione se llevó las manos al corazón, un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió todo su cuerpo…

- **_"Ya veo…"_** - susurró Riddle mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba a Slytherin, su mirada se oscureció y sus facciones se endurecieron, Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¡DEJALE EN PAZ, RIDDLE! - gritó la muchacha mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por las mejillas.

- **_"Oh…por cierto Slytherin…no será necesario el cambio de cuerpos… Gracias por el préstamo permanente…"_** - y la carcajada de Riddle resonó por toda las mazmorras, dejando a Slytherin en un completo shock.

- **_"Hermione…"_** - susurró el Hombre mientras la punta de la varita de Tom Riddle comenzaba a brillar…

- **_"Avada Kadavra…"_** - pronunció el mago oscuro…

Hermione cerró los ojos, estaba segura que no iba a soportar ver a Salazar sin vida, pero cuando sintió un ligero mareo, estaba segura de que Riddle había salido de su cabeza de una buena vez…

Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre la orilla de la mesa, muy junto a ella, sus azules ojos demasiados profundos y ella, con sus ojos cafés claros, sintió como estos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Es mentira…- dijo ella después de un rato, Riddle soltó un suspiró pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Mientes con cada diente! ¡Salazar no está muerto, él vendrá por mí y te pateará el trasero! - siguió gritando y él siguió en silencio, unos minutos más tarde, la castaña le vio sonreír de medio lado.

- Tienes razón…- dijo.- estoy mintiendo… por eso traeré ante mí su cuerpo ¿quieres verlo? ¿quieres ver el cuerpo que usurpó? ¿quieres ver el cadáver que él estaba usando durante mi ausencia? El muy idiota ni siquiera se dio cuenta, deberías darme las gracias por no haberlo torturado antes…- fueron sus palabras antes de que ella dijera nada.

- Eres un…cobarde… ¡un maldito cobarde! ¡toda tú hipocresía de mierda! ¡No eres capaz de conquistar a una mujer por tus propios medios! ¡bastardo! - comenzó a gritar entre sollozo y sollozo, Tom se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella, posando sus manos en las de ella, acercó su rostro a la de la castaña, esta mordía su labio inferior.

- Tú….serás mía de aquí hasta la eternidad…- le susurró antes de plantarle un beso ligero sobre los labios, la joven sé quedó de una pieza.

Harry bajó los escalones a toda prisa, su rostro parecía mostrar miedo, Ginny ya había despertado tiempo atrás, pero Malfoy había desaparecido, además que estaba el rapto de Hermione…

- ¡Profesor Snape! - llamó el niño que vivió al entrar a la sala, este, se volvió lentamente y con evidente molestia al ver al chico.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el hombre al verlo acercarse.

- Se ha ido…-dijo antes de tomarse un tiempo para respirar.- ¡Malfoy se ha ido y estoy seguro que fue por tras Hermione! - exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Arthur, Dumbledore y Lupin, quienes estaban tras Severus, se miraron unos a otros, Snape cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, pasó por un lado de Harry, golpeando su hombro…

- ¿pero qué…? - preguntó Molly en el momento de entrar vio a Snape salir de su casa.

- Malfoy se ha ido… y fue a morir de seguro.- comentó Ron quien estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Maldito idiota… entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando? - dijo Neville, emocionado por la batalla.

_Todos los presentes sé le quedaron mirando._

Por otro lado…

Draco se dirigía hacia aquella maldita Mansión, seguramente el cómodo de Riddle estaría ahí, haciéndole sabrás dios que cosas a Hermione, y al pensar en ello apretó el mango de la escoba, estaba enojado… **_muy enojado_**.

_Y alguien iba a terminar pagándolo._

Poco rato después de haberse alzado en vuelo; al aterrizar se dio cuenta de que aún seguía siendo inmune a los hechizos de protección que su padre y el padre de este antes de él, habían puesto sobre aquellos terrenos para proteger su hogar de indeseados, como ellos solían llamarles, y por eso se alegró al menos de tener un poco de suerte…

Y levantó la mirada hacia aquellos enormes ventanales, sabiendo que ella estaría dentro de aquella fría mansión en la que él se había criado y crecido; el rubio se fue directamente al jardín trasero, donde justamente apegado a la pared, se encontraba una entrada secreta que daba directamente a las mazmorras.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había estado utilizando y manteniendo activa aquel sitio, no había ningún prisionero en ese momento, pero tanta humedad no era normal, continuó su paso, con varita en mano, sabía que estaba caminando entre las sombras, pero conocía a la perfección aquel lugar…

Las celdas a su costado rebelaban que aquella mansión tan enorme y lujosa, no solamente era para presumir de su suerte económica o algo por el estilo.

Draco se detuvo al ver una sombra al otro lado del pasillo, estaba Algo retirado pero sabía que era un hombre él que estaba en el suelo, recargado a la pared y aparentemente inconsciente, el rubio fue acercándose lentamente, no quería ninguna sorpresita…

La luz de la luna entraba por aquella pequeña rendija, revelando partes de aquel cuerpo, Draco se detuvo a escasos metros al notar que el cadáver carecía de vida…

- Mierda…- masculló mientras comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo, algo dentro de él le decía que lo había visto antes, en algún lugar…

Y sus ojos grises se abrieron anonadados.

Sí que conocía a aquel hombre…

- Hijo de puta…- susurró consternado mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia a tras, consternados, si bien Draco Malfoy no había sido el más inteligente durante el curso en Hogwarts, era un genio sacando conclusiones.

Y pensó en Ginevra Weasley y en las palabras de Hermione diciéndole que aquel hombre, no era Salazar.

Si ese sujeto era Voldemort…

Entonces el que estaba frente a él era…

Apretó los puños tanto cómo pudo, sintiendo la quijada aún más ajustada de lo normal, frunciendo el ceño, la imagen de Hermione se le vino en mente, si ella se enteraba que Slytherin estaba muerto… era como ser asesinada en vida.

- No ha sufrido…- el rubio se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz, pero no volteo, ni se asustó en absoluto, sabía quién era, y tranquilamente comenzó a girarse, pero a pesar de que aquel hombre era su padre, mantuvo siempre, fuertemente apretada su arma.

- ¿Granger sabe que está muerto? - preguntó el Malfoy menor, temiendo que la castaña estuviera al tanto de lo que había pasado.

- En eso estamos…- respondió Lucius mientras sonreía.

Draco cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, preguntó.

- ¿Quién lo ha hecho? - quiso saber, necesitaba saber a quién iba a matar.

- No eh sido yo, evidentemente.

- ¿Dónde está Granger…?

- ¿te refieres a la sangre sucia que pronto será la mujer de mi señor…? - Lucius levantó una de sus oscuras cejas, estudiando la reacción de su hijo. Draco sonrío.

- De eso nada, padre… sobre mi cadáver antes de que esa asquerosidad de hombre le ponga un dedo en cima…- fue su respuesta antes de apuntar con su varita al hombre que le dio tu vida.

- ¿Qué vas hacer Draco, matarme acaso? No serás capaz de hacerlo, si no pudiste asesinar a Dumbledore, menos a tu padre…

- No me tientes… o te apartas o te mueres.- fue su advertencia, Lucius suspiró cansinamente, bajando la mirada.

- Yo solo quiero a tu madre de vuelta… ¿Qué te cuesta ayudarme a lograrlo?

- Eres idiota si crees que Voldemort va a ayudarte… estás enfermo si piensas que yo lo haré… ahora apártate antes de que te mate…

- ¿seguro que lo harás…?

- Tan seguro como el cielo es azul…- su respuesta causó un poco de sorpresa en Lucius, pero aun así, este no lo demostró y nunca dejó de sonreír.

- Bien entonces… ¡Cru….! - pero Lucius Malfoy se vio interrumpido por una intensa luz verdosa que iba dirigida hacia él.

No podía continuar viendo a su padre decaer de tal manera, su locura ya había llegado a límites inesperado y era su obligación ponerle un alto, sus ojos grises fueron a dar al cuerpo sin vida de su progenitor, se lo había advertido…

No podía tener piedad a un asesino como lo había sido él, si, era su padre, pero por causa suya, su madre y él habían sufrido demasiado, mientras que Narcisa pagó la ineptitud de su padre con la muerte, él tenía que cargar la vergüenza de ser señalado por todos…

- Que descanses padre…- susurró mientras evitaba pisar el cuerpo.

La guerra había comenzado y por ello, los terrenos de la Familia Malfoy, se encontraban en una completa revolución, el cielo se había ennegrecido gracias a la noche, pero aun así, las nubes prietas aparecieron para cubrirlo todo incluida la Luna, la cual, sus rayos seguían penetrando entre las nubes, llegando a iluminar aunque sea un poco.

Draco lo escuchó desde el primer momento en que puso un pie fuera de las mazmorras, la guerra había despertado y abierto sus ojos, la muerte de muchos estaba a punto de abrirse como la página de un libro y el rubio sabía, que si no tenía cuidado, él mismo podría ser uno de los tantos muertos que la Guerra provocaba a su paso.

Hermione, a pesar de haber sido liberada del hechizo que la ataba a aquella silla, se quedó en aquel lugar, con la mirada fija en algún sitio lejano de aquella habitación, Riddle estaba con una pierna arrodillado frente a ella, acariciando su mano y luego su mejilla, la castaña evitaba mirarle, por qué si lo hacía, el amor que sentía por Salazar… iba a dirigirlo a él…

Muerto.

Pensó la castaña en él, recordando el primer momento en que le vio, aquella tarde en que por accidente, había ido a dar al pasado, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, o de los insultos que ambos se dirigían, de la vez que le dio una bofetada…

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, una por una, tan frías y tan hirientes y soltó el sollozo, tan fuerte, su pecho se convulsionaba al pensarlo…

Él estaba muerto… Salazar estaba muerto.

Y gritó, apretando los parpados, pero a pesar de eso, las lágrimas se le escapaban por entre las pestañas, y estas caían libremente…

Riddle le había escuchado, pero no levantó la mirada para verle, más bien sonrío, algún día le haría entrar en razón, y ella le amaría como él lo hacía tan enfermamente, pero se estremeció al verla ahí, sentirla sobre su mano, tan fría…

Aquella pequeña gota de lágrima sobre la mano.

- Pronto vas a olvidarlo…- le susurró al oído.

- Tal vez…- dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada, aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas dentro de ellos.- pero jamás…jamás olvidaré que tú le mataste… - continuó diciendo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de ella, sino fuera porque Riddle estaba consciente de lo que estaba mirando, hubiera afirmado que se encontraba mirando un mar de fuego dentro de aquellos ojos, lo odiaba, había pensado, pero del odio al amar…

Había solo un paso, un paso que él estaba dispuesto a darlo para acercarse a ella.

Y se puso de pie y sonrío de medio lado.

Y tendió su mano hacia ella, Hermione no mostró signos de emoción alguna, solamente sé le quedó mirando, aquel hombre era el cuerpo de Salazar, pero su alma… pertenecía al ser que más odiaba en el mundo.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, al mirarle a los ojos, algo extraño había pasado.

Riddle sonrío abiertamente al ver como ella posaba su mano sobre la de él, la serpiente la atrajo hacia él…

Y un apenas audible vals comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, Hermione, con el rostro ajeno a emociones, simplemente se dedicó a moverse de un lado a otro…

Y ella sonrío al recordarlo, aquella madrugada en la que bailó con Salazar dentro del ahora sala de los menesteres, cuando le besó y sintió por primera vez, aquel amor…

Y le vio soltar las lágrimas una vez más, en silencio, mirándole con aquel brillo de mujer enamorada…

- No llores…- susurró él mientras seguían dando vueltas, Hermione se detuvo perpleja al escuchar _su_ voz… **_su voz_**.

Se separaron, ella con la sorpresa en la cara, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, arrastrando el largo vestido rojo…

**_Era él._**

Salazar se acercó a ella y la envolvió en brazos, lo había estado presenciando todo, escuchando cada palabra que ella decía, lo que Voldemort le respondía y del sufrimiento que le estaba causando a Hermione con todo aquello.

Y se abrazó a ella, con su mirada azul apagada.

Sabía que andaba mal, ella lo había notado cuando vio sus ojos azules oscuros, pero no quiso preguntar, no quiso saber que era lo que Salazar sabía, y se negaba a creer que lo perdería…

- Hermione, hay algo que tengo que decirte…- comenzó a decir él mientras recargaba su barbilla en su melena castaña, la joven cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- No quiero escucharlo…- fue su respuesta.

- Hermione… tienes que escucharme… esto es…- pero Salazar fue interrumpido por un movimiento violento y repentino de Hermione.

- ¡No quiero Salazar! ¡No lo sigas, por favor! - pidió ella mientras aferraba sus manos en el traje de él.

Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- No me queda mucho tiempo… apenas y pude escapar al Avada de este hombre… Hermione.

- ¡Cállate! - le interrumpió ella una vez más al borde del llanto.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero no hay de otra manera…- le decía aquello mientras llamaba a su varita, la cual llegó hasta la palma de su mano en un instante, Salazar le tomó de la mano, Hermione se resisitó, pero él era más fuerte. La varita llegó a la delicada palma de ella.

- No lo hagas… no me hagas esto, por Merlín…- sollozaba ella mientras no apartaba la mirada.

- Es la única manera de destruirle por completo… Potter y los demás están a fuera, peleando para rescatarte… yo ya he sacado a Tomy de aquí, él te necesita…

- ¡Nos necesita, a ambos…a ti y a mí! - le gritó ella, con voz temblorosa, Salazar sonrío.

- Me hubiera encantado haber formado una familia contigo Hermione… pero no me fue posible… así que… más que hacerlo por mí... hazlo por el resto de las personas que se encuentran peleando, por los inocentes…

- Me estás pidiendo que te quite la vida… ¡ ¿Es que no estás escuchando las tonterías que estás pidiéndome?

- Lo sé…- fue su única respuesta, Hermione seguía con la varita en mano, Salazar dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y sonrío de medio lado.

- No lo haré Salazar… ¡No voy hacer semejante locura!

Salazar suspiró resignado, esa mujer sí que era necia ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que si no lo hacía Voldemort iba a volver? Gracias a Merlín, él había logrado salir de ese cuerpo para entrar al suyo, pero Riddle no se había dado cuenta de nada, y esa era una oportunidad de oro para hacerlo.

Para acabar con la guerra de una vez, y ahora Hermione se negaba a ayudar a erradicar a un terrible enemigo.

- Si no lo haces tú, Hermione… buscaré a alguien más…- fue su amenaza, cosa que la castaña le sorprendió por completo.

- Y sabes a la perfección que Malfoy tiene más de un motivo para matarme… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Draco no está aquí…- le respondió, Salazar sonrío una vez más.

- Déjame sacarte de tu error, querida mía… hace unos momentos que él ha llegado…

- ¡No te atreverás!

- ¡ENTONCES HAZLO TU MALDITA SEA! Hermione…quiero que seas tú lo último que vea…

Hermione levantó la varita, las lágrimas comenzaron a suicidarse una vez más, Salazar esperó el tal dichoso hechizo asesino…

- No olvides que te amo…- dijo él mientras le miraba con ternura, Hermione sonrío, la tristeza era más que evidente.

Su mano temblaba…

- Ava…Avada…- Hermione apretó los dientes, mirando como las lágrimas le hacían ver borroso la imagen de Salazar…- ¡Avada Kada…!

- ¡Expulso! - la joven fue lanzada por los aires gracias a aquel hechizo, interrumpida por aquel que se encontraba frente a ella, Hermione rodó por el suelo, pero logró recuperarse, al levantar la vista, la cual mantenía perpleja, se dio cuenta de que Salazar ya no estaba, siendo reemplazado por Lord Voldemort.

- Tú… ¡estuviste a punto de matarme… a mí! - gritó mientras se dirigía a ella a grandes zancadas, la castaña se puso de pie, para suerte suya, la varita estaba aún entre sus manos…

Draco terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, había dejado a Potter y a Weasley atrás, su prioridad en esos momentos era Hermione, el ejército de Dumbledore ya estaba en plena batalla y si bien les iba, la Guerra acabaría ese día…

Hermione.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo al sentir un escalofrío que terminó por sacudir su cuerpo, se giró lentamente, con la mirada perpleja, vio al fantasma de Salazar Slytherin frente a él…

- Pero que….

- Hermione está a tres puertas del próximo pasillo a la izquierda…. Voldemort se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo… ¡Tienes que ayudarla! - le escuchó decir.

- ¿Qué diantres te ha pasado?

- Eso no importa ahora, idiota… yo te ayudaré entorpeciendo a Riddle… pero quiero que seas tú quien acabe con todo esto…

- Pero… ¿Qué…?

- ¡No averigües y lárgate a salvarla! ¡Ella no podrá con todo esto! - y dicho aquello, el fantasma de Slytherin se esfumó.

Malfoy no lo hizo esperar y salió corriendo hacia donde le había indicado. Dejando solo el eco de gritos y explosiones en la lejanía…

La Guerra estaba en su pleno apogeo.

Hermione sintió el punzante dolor en su espalda, Lord Voldemort estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, la castaña le vio lanzarse contra ella una vez más, intentó escapar pero el peso del vestido entorpecía sus pasos, Riddle la tomó por el ante brazo y la zarandeo un poco, no decía nada, pero su mirada lo explicaba todo, luego la arrojó contra la pared, la leona soltó un quejido….

- ¡Por más golpes que me des…Harry vendrá y te matará! - le gritó furiosa, mordiéndose la lengua, para eso, Riddle ya había soltado la carcajada, además de hermosa, inteligente…era graciosa…

- Potter no me hará nada, solo es un maldito mocoso bueno para nada.- le espetó mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, Hermione intentó escapar, pero las manos apoyadas de Riddle a cada lado de su cabeza, se lo impidió, sus miradas se entrelazaron en una batalla…

- Tal vez ella no hará nada… y Potter menos… pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo…- la voz de Draco Malfoy resonó por toda la sala, Riddle le estaba mirando de soslayo.

- Tú…rata traidora…- acusó el hombre mientras se giraba hacia él…

Hermione cayó de rodillas, mirando a Draco enfrentar a aquel hombre.

- Te torturaré, y lo haré una y otra vez, hasta que tus gritos de dolor no me sean suficiente, abriré tu carne y haré que tus ojos lo vean todo… no te mataré porque eso sería como enviarte al paraíso… te dejaré desangrar y haré que veas como ella…- apunta a Hermione.- sufre frente a ti…- y dicho, Riddle apuntó con su varita, lanzando un cruciatus que Draco logró evadir el maleficio.

Draco no fue tan piadoso, ni mucho menos, pues el muchacho había lanzado un sectumsempra seguido de un Avada Kadavra, cosa que dejó a Hermione un poco sorprendida, recordando aquella ocasión en la que Harry lo había atacado con aquel encantamiento.

La risa burlesca de Riddle hizo eco por todos lados, sobre todo cuando logró golpear a Malfoy con un expulso, la varita de este salió rodando, deteniéndose a una distancia considerable…

Voldemort se dirigió a paso lento hacia el rubio, buscando la manera más lenta y dolorosa de hacerlo sufrir, la castaña se puso de pie, temblorosa…

Y le vio retorcerse, ella entre abrió los labios al mirar como Riddle se retorcía, agarrándose la cabeza y gritando de dolor, fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que Salazar estaba intentando salvar a Draco…

Lo conoció cuando viajo accidentalmente al pasado.

Se enfrentó a él y a su arrogancia.

Se acostumbró a sus insultos.

Y se enamoró de él.

No era tan fuerte como para saberlo lejos de ella, no lo soportaría, se volvería loca si él muriera, pero tenía que hacer algo, Salazar se estaba enfrentando a Riddle él solo, intentando salvar a Malfoy, quien había quedado inconsciente…

- Accio varita…- llamó una muy seria Hermione, con su voz ronca.

Riddle intentaba sacar a Slytherin de su cuerpo, pero el hombre parecía haber sacado fuerzas de sabrá Merlín de donde, el cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la presencia de dos almas dentro de ella, Hermione le vio el rostro enrojecido, y sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color…

Y él se giró hacia ella, con la quijada fuertemente apretada y sus ojos en un tono bicolor…

- ¡Hazlo Hermione! - le había gritado, pero aquella voz no pertenecía a Salazar ni tampoco a Riddle.

Y ella levantó su varita una vez más, no había nada en su mirada, ni un solo brillo, su rostro ajeno de emociones… Y le miró, y sonrío…

- No olvides que te amo…- dijo ella mientras ladeaba un poco su muñeca.

Riddle abrió los ojos sorprendido y salió corriendo hacia ella, gritando descontroladamente, pero Salazar le volvió aún más lento el andar…

- Avada Kadavra…- se escuchó el llamado de la muerte.

Harry se encontraba frente al muchacho de rubios cabellos, el cual estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, la guerra había afectado a todo el mundo, pero para Draco Malfoy había resultado todo un infierno personal.

Sobre todo por qué cuando Voldemort murió y el recobró la conciencia, se encontró con una imagen desgarradora.

Hermione acunando el cuerpo sin vida de Salazar Slytherin, con cientos de lágrimas, pero ella no emitía ningún sonido alguno…

- ¿Qué diablos estás mirando, Potter? - preguntó el rubio mientras levantaba la mirada, Harry no dijo nada, solo suspiró, esperando el momento indicado para hablar.

- Ella... va a marcharce, Malfoy… y estoy seguro que te mueres de ganas de ir tras ella…

- Eso no es asunto tuyo… Potter… no te inmiscuyas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia…

- ¡Pero son mis amigos, Malfoy…!

- Tú y yo no somos amigos, Potter… y déjame en paz antes de que te haga otra rajada en la frente…- fue su respuesta antes de ponerse de pie, Harry le vio marcharse…

Habían pasado solamente una semana desde que se dio definitivamente por muerto y tres días desde que Salazar Slytherin, junto a Nymphadora y Lupin… habían sido sepultados.

Sus muertes causaron bastante revuelo en el mundo mágico, y aunque muchos no sabían que Salazar Slytherin era uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, se les había hecho creer que era su descendiente…

Un sangre pura perteneciente a un antiguo linaje que había muerto peleando por justicia e igualdad, su muerte no sería olvidada.

Y Draco le dejó ir.

Había llevado a Tomy al expreso y se había despedido de él, pues este tenía que terminar sus cursos mientras que ella buscaba un hogar en el Londres Muggle, y es que, había sido decisión de Tomy ir a vivir allá, en lugar del mundo mágico, sabía lo doloroso que era para su madre lo que estaba pasándole.

Horas más tarde desde que Hermione acabó con la vida de Riddle y Slytherin, Tomy había sido encontrado en el bosque, escondido entre las ramas de un enorme árbol…

- **_"Al menos él está intacto…"_** - había pensado la castaña mientras lo abrazaba, cuando Ron se lo había llevado.

- ¿estás bien, Mamá? - preguntó Tom al verla demasiado pensativa.

- Si, por supuesto…- había contestado ese día.

Pero ahora, volteando a ver entre la multitud, buscándolo, se dio cuenta de que él no vendría y que tendría que partir así sin más, sin despedirse…

Malfoy no iría tras ella.

Y eso, en parte era ventajoso para ella, no quería lidiar con esos extraños sentimientos que solamente la confundían, además, necesitaba un buen tiempo para digerir que Salazar ya no estaba más con ella.

Lo amaba, y no sabía si algún día iba a sobreponerse a su perdida.

Ya estaba decidida, regresaría al mundo Muggle, donde haría su vida con Tom.

DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE.

Draco había recuperado su casa y demás pertenencias, habían estado toda su herencia en juicio gracias a las acciones de su padre años a tras a favor de Voldemort, pero ahora, que le concedían acceso total a su fortuna, Malfoy había concedido la mitad de todo lo que tenía para los afectados de la Guerra…

Ahora, estando en paz, lo único que le quedaba era poner en venta la mansión, no necesitaba ese lugar tan grande para una persona, además había liberado a los elfos domésticos, sonrío nostálgicamente, a Granger le hubiera encantado escuchar aquello.

Y ahí estaba, sentado frente a la chimenea, se había hecho de una casa por allá a las afueras de Hogsmeade, y aunque era un 95 por ciento más pequeña que su antigua casa, era mucho más acogedora y cálida.

El rubio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, con su mirada platinada puesta en aquellas llamas danzantes cuando se vio sorprendido por la llegada de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry Potter, el ave albina dejó caer un sobre blanco sobre la mesita de a lado…

- Gracias, amigo…- susurró Draco mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos.

Se vio sorprendido al descubrir que aquello era una invitación para una boda, Draco abrió el sobre lentamente y sonrío al leer los nombres de los novios.

Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

- Ya era hora… estaba comenzando a creer que esto nunca iba a pasar…- susurró el rubio mientras desdoblaba el sobre y comenzaba a leer las pequeñas y delicadas letras en colo9r negro…

En cuanto supo que era aquel sobre, se había negado a asistir al evento, pero al leer el nombre de la principal madrina de los novios, comenzaba a cambiar de opinión…

Hermione sonrío al ver a Tom intentando atar el moño, después de aquel verano que había ido a recoger a su hijo, se había sorprendido de lo alto que era y de lo apuesto que se encontraba, muchos decían que no aparentaba su edad, que, para tener trece años, las chicas del séptimo curso, ya se encontraban babeando por el muchacho.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte o tengo que esperar que solo te ahorques…? - habló la castaña mientras entraba a la habitación que Tom ocupaba cada vez que ella y él se encontraban de visita en la madriguera.

- Hola Madre… ¡Por favor, me sería de gran ayuda! - respondió el chico, poniendo gesto de súplica, Hermione sonrío un poco.

- Sabes… me alegro mucho por Harry y Ginny…

- Ella está embarazada…- le interrumpió Tom mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que a Hermione le recordó a cierta persona.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes, jovencito? - preguntó la castaña al terminar de atarle el moño.

- Muy bien… no soy el mejor de mi clase por nada… la observación y atención es primordial para lograr un buen aprendizaje…- contestó el chico mientras ofrecía su brazo a la mujer, Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrío divertida.

- Y te doy toda la razón… ¿sabes? Eso mismo deberías decírselo a Richard y a Emily.- comentó la antigua Leona haciendo referencia a dos de los amigos de su hijo.

- Richard no me hará caso… y Emily está demasiado ocupada golpeando chicos que seguro querrá dejarme su marca personal en mi cara y eso no puedo aceptarlo… ¡si eso pasa ya no habrá más chicas los fines de semana!

- ¡Vaya que vanidad la tuya y que cinismo!- exclamó la mujer, ambos iban bajando las escaleras.

La fiesta se organizaba bajo una enorme carpa color blanco, los adornos rojos se encontraban en cada una de las mesas, mientras que cientos de velas rojas se encontraban flotando en el techo…

Hermione entró a la carpa a lado de Tom, quien, tan solo entrar al lugar y ver a sus dos mejores amigos, se separó de ella, la castaña sonrío al verlo acercarse a la muchacha, estaba muy seguro que su pequeño Tom, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa muchacha, por más golpes que dijera que esta le daba…

- ¿Hermione? - la voz de Ginny llegó a sus oídos, la mujer se giró para verla…

- Ginevra Weasley… ¡estás preciosa! - exclamó la castaña al abrazar a su amiga.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero muchas gracias…- comentó la joven.

- ¡Pero que le pasa al mundo, ahora todos se han vuelto tan vanidosos! Dijo ella, Ginny levantó una ceja.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba, por todos lados habían conocidos de ambas mujeres, Harry se encontraba con Ron y Neville, este último no apartaba la vista de Luna, la cual estaba radiante con aquel vestido color verde claro.

- Ven Mione… quiero presentarte a un querido amigo…- decía la pelirroja mientras la arrastraba, Hermione iba a replicar cuando Ginny se detuvo de un golpe.

- ¡Ginny, no tenías que hacer esto! - decía ella mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amiga.

- Hermione… quiero presentarte a un muy buen amigo…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, la mencionada levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos color acero.

- Draco Malfoy…- continúo diciendo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ginny…- llamó Hermione…

- Draco, ella es mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger…- los presentó la muchacha.

Draco no apartaba la mirada de ella, ya la había visto llegar desde hace un buen rato, la castaña y el rubio parecían haberse quedado solos en aquel lugar.

Ginny les tomó por la mano y las juntó una con el otro, Hermione se había puesto muy nerviosa…

- Mucho gusto…- siguió el juego Draco mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mano, Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa a Ginny, pero esta ya no estaba ahí.

- Malfoy, deja de hacer el payaso…- habló Hermione mientras quitaba la mano.

- Fue entretenido verte la cara…- respondió el con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No fue gracioso… y no soy tu payasa…

- Ni yo el tuyo, Granger…

- Bien…

- Bien…

- Adiós… encantada de conocerlo señor Malfoy…

- Igualmente, señorita Granger…

Y dicho, la castaña se dio la media vuelta para pasar a retirarse y así saludar a algunos de sus ex profesores, pero algo la detuvo, una fría mano rodeando su muñeca, Malfoy.

- Hermione, necesitamos hablar… seriamente.- había escuchado decirle muy cerca del oído ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Ni ella misma lo sabía con certeza.

Emily le veía con una ceja levantada, sus ojos grises destellaban curiosidad al ver a sus amigos, junto a los Héroes nacionales de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, apostar por aquello, la joven de oscuro cabello vio a la madre de Tom alejarse con el auror Draco Malfoy hacia la salida de la carpa…

- Quinientos galeones a que hoy mismo se comprometen….- soltó Tom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No lo creo Tom… es muy pronto para Hermione…- comentó Harry algo preocupado y mirando el lugar por el cual aquellos dos habían desaparecido.

- Yo apuesto a que no se comprometen hoy…- intervenía Ron algo divertido.

- Bien... el tío Ronald ya ha apostado, solo falta usted señor Potter… - la voz de Tom en lugar de ser un comentario, más bien era como un reto, Harry se acomodó los anteojos.

- ¿Qué hacen? - llegó preguntando Ginny de improvisto, sobresaltando a más de uno, Harry se puso pálido y Ron ni que decir.

- Estamos apostando a que mi madre se compromete con el señor Malfoy esta noche…

- ¡Tom! ¡Ginny, eso es mentira…! - exclamó Harry algo asustado.

- ¿De verdad? Tom… ¿de cuánto es la apuesta? - preguntó una simpática pelirroja.

Emily se acercó a Tom y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, este soltó un quejido.

- ¡¿Pero por qué me has pegado? - preguntó un exaltado Tom, la muchacha entrecerró la mirada, Harry y Ron se miraron de soslayo, Ginny no dijo nada, Robert simplemente sonrío, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos golpes y esas respuestas silenciosas de su amiga.

- ¡¿Es que no ter estas escuchando, idiota? ¡Estás apostando a costa de la felicidad de tu madre! - gritó la chica.

- ¡No solamente es la felicidad de ella…! También es la mía…- le respondió, bajando la voz para que nadie escuchara aquello último, Emily suspiró, ese amigo suyo era todo un idiota, muy inteligente, sí, pero un idiota a fin de cuentas.

Mientras tanto…

Draco arrastraba a Hermione por entre las mazorcas, las cuales ya estaban completamente recuperadas después del incendio durante la guerra, la castaña no decía nada, solamente observaba la mano de Malfoy tomando la de ella…

Se sentía extraña.

Se relajó al ver que el rubio se detenía, encontrándose en un círculo de espacio a mitad del campo de maíz, el rubio se giró hacia ella y le miró.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? - preguntó el rubio, Hermione levantó una ceja.

- ¿para esto me has traído aquí Malfoy, para preguntarme esto?

- Granger, no presiones, no va a funcionar conmigo…

- que es lo que querías decirme Malfoy… mira Malfoy yo no sé tú pero quiero estar con mis amigos…

- Te amo Granger…

- …es una hermosa fiesta, con aperitivos deliciosos, los chis están felices…

- Granger… estoy enamorado de ti…

- …No creo que sea un momento apropiado para hablar…

- Siempre te eh querido…- decía un divertido rubio.

- ¡A demás! ¡¿Por qué diantres me has traído aquí?

- Iba a confesarte mis sentimientos hacia a ti en el último año del curso ¿Sabías?

- …tengo hambre Malfoy…

- ¡Granger Te amo, con un demonio! ¡¿Quieres escucharme decirte que te quiero? - explotó el joven ya harto.

- ¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ MALFOY, NO NECESITAS GRITARME! ¡Y SI, YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO! - respondió la castaña, sorprendiéndose por aquellas palabras.

- Granger…

- Malfoy.. olvídalo, no dije ni escuchaste nada…- interrumpió la muchacha mientras se daba la media vuelta intentando escapar, pero el rubio le detuvo con un abrazo.

- Quédate…- le pidió.

- No puedo… hay una fiesta allá…- respondió ella con la mirada en el suelo.

- Escúchame Granger… te amo…y no voy a dejarte ir esta vez…- la castaña sé quedó perpleja ante aquello.

- Pensé que irías tras de mi aquella vez…

- Estabas dolida y acababas de perder a Slytherin… además, no creo que hubiera estado preparado para declararme…

- Sufrí mucho…- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Y yo igual, Hermione… te alejaste de mí y yo no tuve el valor de ir tras de ti y detenerte…

- ¿Crees que…funcionará? - preguntó la castaña mientras se giraba.

- No lo creo… estoy seguro…- respondió el rubio mientras le besaba.

Tom veía para todas partes en busca de su madre, había una gran cantidad de dinero en juego, y aún que él ya sabía que su madre y Malfoy ya estaban juntos (Instinto de hijo sobreprotector) necesitaba hacerles saber al resto, quien era el ganador…

Y a la apuesta no solamente Ginny se les había unido, Albus incluso había duplicado su apuesta, eran varios los que no creían que Malfoy pudiese confesársele a la castaña, pero Dumbledore, Ginny y Tom no estaban de acuerdo con aquello.

Hasta que les vieron entrar…

Juntos, tomados de la mano.

Hermione con una tímida sonrisa que le dirigía a su hijo, y Malfoy con una bien abierta, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes.

Y todo el grupo de apostadores se lamentaron al verlos acercarse, Ginny gritó de emoción, al igual que Tom, al cual se le fue obsequiado un golpe nuevo en el brazo de parte de Emily…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco, este correspondió.

- Nada… que hemos perdido mucho dinero gracias a Malfoy…- dijo Ron con pesadez.

- ¿Qué? ¡A mí no me culpes!

- ¡No debiste confesártele a Mione! - intervino Harry.

- Tom… explícate…- pidió Hermione mirando a su hijo, este solo sonrío.

- No es nada madre… es solo que estamos tan felices por ti y por el señor Malfoy…que decidimos jugar.

- ¡Han apostado, infelices! - gritó el rubio algo exasperado.

- Si quieres llamarle así….- dijo Tom.

- Mocoso endemoniado…- mascullo Draco.

- Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo es la boda? - preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Boda? - preguntó Hermione sin saber que pasaba…

- Mañana mismo…- contestó Draco para sorpresa de varios.

- ¿Mañana? - preguntó Hermione.

- Si, Mañana…

- ¡MAÑANA! - gritó la castaña algo sorprendida.

Y los presentes soltaron una carcajada al ver a Hermione así de sorprendida, Draco la tomo de la mano y plantó un beso en los labios…

- Ya hemos esperado mucho ¿No Granger? - le preguntó Draco, ella le miró.

- Si Malfoy… demasiado.- contestó mientras sonreía.

La pérdida de Salazar le había costado mucho, sabía ella y otros, que la herida estaría ahí, pero la vida continuaba y Hermione no era de esas personas que se rendían fácilmente, le era imposible dejarse llevar por la corriente de dolor, que en algún tiempo, se había hundido en ella…

Había amado a Salazar con todas sus fuerzas, pero Malfoy había sabido curarle esas heridas…** FIN.**

* * *

><p><p>

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO II**

Era demasiado tarde para todo y para todos, Hermione lo entendió desde el primer momento en que sintió como perdía a Salazar y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, pesara a quien le pesara.

El viento soplaba a su alrededor, golpeando salvajemente mientras caía, sus cabellos rebeldes no molestarían nunca más, no tardaría horas en peinarle como dios manda, no tendría que ver el desastre que la guerra dejaba a su paso, si ella podía evitar más llanto, más derramamiento de sangre y más pérdidas humanas a cambio de su vida, entonces, pesara a esos gritos de Salazar allá en las alturas, iba a darla con gusto.

Estaban cayendo rápidamente y no sabía con qué iban a chocar, si iba a doler o si iban a morir lo más rápidamente…

Y sus ojos azul turquesa brillaron hermosamente fue donde Hermione no pensó ver algo tan bello provenir de la peor escoria del mundo, y a decir verdad, mientras le observaba fijamente a la cara, la leona simplemente continuaba maravillándose en silencio de lo contradictorio que resultaba la situación, él…él simplemente era lo más perfecto, dueño de una fuerza sobrenatural tanto mágica cómo física y ella entendía ese poder por qué Salazar era precisamente otro poseedor de ese tipo de poder, energía que la atraía aterradoramente y la envolvía con posesión…

Y ahí estaba ella, cayendo al vacío como una hoja de árbol en otoño, y bajó ella, dándole cara, estaba el ser más espeluznante de toda la historia mágica y estaba mirándole….

Y recordó entonces lo que había pasado segundos antes de caer al abismo junto a ese hombre, a ese monstruo… junto a Tom Riddle. Y ella, siendo una persona absolutamente razonable, reflexiva, se preguntaba por qué diantres había saltado tras él a pesar de que Salazar se lo había impedido…bueno, había hecho el intento.

FLASH BACK.

Todo pasó él día en que se encontró con él en aquella banqueta tan concurrida, cuando Tommy se había puesto tan mal momentos después del encuentro, la primera vez en que sus ojos se encontraron y ella lo sabía y al igual que Riddle, sintió una chispa que encendió una llama…

Una flamante llama de color azul.

Y luego sucedió lo de Tomy y la pérdida de cordura de Salazar, y es que aquel suceso solo se dio por enterada demasiado tarde, y nadie podía creer lo que ella sabía, Salazar Slytherin no era ya más quien ellos creían que era, ella sabía que había sufrido un cambio tormentoso dentro del alma de su amado, Salazar cambió su armadura de caballero negro por la capucha de mortifago y ella lo sospechaba, Slytherin no era más aquel hombre del quien se había enamorado, su corazón se había corrompido más de lo que ya había estado, se oscureció y opacó su amor, dejándole afuera de este…

Fue en la noche en que Tomy estuvo a punto de morir, cuando ella lo llevó al bosque prohibido, se habían estado escondiendo de los mortíos en el colegio y en la mínima oportunidad, Hermione y Salazar escaparon al bosque y ella aprovechó para hablar con él.

- Has cambiado demasiado ¡tanto que aún me pregunto si de verdad eres tú! - le gritó mientras empuñaba su oscuro saco con sus pequeñas y blancas manos, Salazar, quien era mucho más alto que ella, simplemente le veía indiferente, la castaña le miró suplicante, rogando cuando nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, ella lo amaba ¡Por Merlín, sabía que lo estaba perdiendo y de una forma tan oscura! Y es que la leona no sabía si Voldemort había nacido así de oscuro, frívolo y cruel gracias al gen que Salazar Slytherin había aportado a su familia, ella respiraba agitadamente, rogando a su dios que le devolviera a aquel hombre al que tanto quería ver en su futuro…

No creía en las profecías ni mucho menos en la inestable materia de la adivinación, pero en ese momento deseaba más que nada saber lo que iba a pasar.

Y aferrada a sus ropas, Hermione se dio cuenta, por la expresión de Salazar, que lo había perdido y con un nudo en la garganta, dejó caer sus manos a los costados, su mirada cristalina por las futuras lágrimas, dio un paso atrás, Salazar esbozó una mirada de medio lado…

- Tú… serás la única que no saldrá lastimada por nadie….- susurró la serpiente mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas, Hermione fue cuando se vio atrapada entre sus brazos una vez más, sin darse cuenta, que una oscura aura los envolvía, encobijando su extraño tipo de amor.

Por qué él la amaba con mucha intensidad, deseaba tenerla a su lado cómo a ninguna otra cosa, por qué gracias a ella había conocido lo que sabía, por medio de Hermione había encontrado un poder que iba más allá de su comprensión y había aprendido a controlarlo a la perfección, por qué Hermione era lo único que lo mantenía en la línea que separaba la locura de lo real…

Hermione era lo más cuerdo que había tenido nunca, pero ahora tenía en la palma de su mano, todo aquel poder, podía tener ambas cosas a la vez, solo tenía que derrocar al mestizo que tenía por descendiente y acabar con los de la orden del fénix.

Ella no iba a perdonárselo nunca y él no estaba dispuesto a dañarla, tal vez con sus artimañas y trucos bajo la manga iba a ganarse una enemiga más, pero nada iba a tocarle ni un pelo, ni siquiera él.

- Basta ya Salazar… ¿Qué has estado haciendo con los libros del profesor Snape? Te dije que eran peligrosos, que estaban hechizados…- le había recriminado una vez cuando lo encontró en la oficina de su antiguo mentor, Salazar sonrío dulcemente y se puso de pie, lo último que recordaba de esa ocasión es que se encontraba en la cama entre sus brazos.

Odiaba que un hombre fuera su debilidad.

- Algo raro está pasándole a Salazar Ginny… es algo que no puedo explicar.- le había contado en una ocasión a su amiga, pero la pelirroja simplemente se había reído de ella.

Todo comenzó a tomar sentido cuando se volvió a encontrar con Malfoy en el colegio, un día antes de que Salazar y Draco fueran tras el niño, unas horas antes de encontrarse con Riddle una vez más, cuando las dudas y la demencia comenzaban a inundar su vida.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? - preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado, ambos se encontraban en la sala de visitas en el departamento del rubio.

- Sí, estoy casi segura de que esos libros tienen mucho que ver, Snape me ha dicho que ha deshecho los encantamientos que había usado en ellos pero… ya no sé qué pensar, Salazar está cada vez más extraño y lo peor de todo es que Harry y Ron lo excusan…

La leona guardó silencio, esperando a que el rubio dijera algo más, los ojos color acero del muchacho simplemente se dedicaban a mirarle, le incomodaba pero entendía lo que el rubio intentaba hacer por ella, estaba ayudándole con su silencio en cierta manera.

- No hay remedio Granger… Salazar se ha vuelto al lado oscuro…- fue la respuesta de Malfoy, la castaña cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño y lloró.

Lloró por qué Draco había sido el único en decirle sin tapujos la verdad de sus temores, la oscuridad había arropado de una manera tan fría e inesperada al viajero que ni ella estaba segura de poder regresarlo a la luz, Hermione se puso de pie, había perdido ya a Tommy y no dejaría que Salazar se alejara de ella, no de esa manera…

- ¿A dónde vas Granger? - preguntó Draco mientras le seguía, Hermione se volteó para mirarle y le sonrío tristemente.

- De verdad fue un gusto haberte conocido, pese a nuestros inicios, Draco…- Hermione desapareció casi de inmediato, dejando atrás a Draco Malfoy con la boca abierta.

Y ahí estaba ella, entrando a aquel oscuro callejón de Hogsmeade, esperando a aquel que había citado, al que había rechazado con insistencia y sin contarle a nadie de las peticiones del mismísimo Tom Riddle por volver a verla…

El enemigo.

Hermione, envuelta bajo una oscura capucha de terciopelo oscuro le vio aparecerse entre las sombras, vio unos movimientos humanos tomar forma delante de ella y sabía por ello, que Riddle había llegado.

Sus ojos claros de color turquesa claro fue lo primero que vio y de lo que no podía apartar la mirada a pesar del peligro, se había prometido mantenerse alerta y vigilando las manos del mago; del cual sospechaba que estaba obsesionado con ella.

- Iré directo al grano Riddle… le has hecho algo a Salazar y quiero que…- pero la mujer joven de ondulados cabellos rebeldes fue interrumpida, bajo la capa que le protegía, sus manos apretadas estaban y su cerebro se había vuelto cómo una maquina antigua, marchando a todo vapor…

Fue en aquella ocasión donde las dudas, el miedo y entre otras cosas, comenzaron a hospedarse dentro de su corazón, esa misma noche, Salazar y Draco recuperaron a Tomy…

Y en ese mismo callejón, entre la oscuridad de la noche, teniendo cómo testigos a la Luna y las estrellas, cubiertos por la sabana oscura del espacio…

Una bruja de corazón valiente y puro, correspondió a la propuesta negra del mago más tenebroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos.

El pacto sellado con aquel profundo beso, usándolo cómo firma de un contrato que no podía romperse por nada del mundo, él aceptaba responder sus respuesta bajo el engaño de una condición, ella simplemente ofrecía sus labios a petición del mortifago líder de una masacre.

Hermione no perdía nada solamente a Salazar Slytherin, y era lo único que la leona no deseaba ver desaparecer, no al menos bajo el embrujo de la maldad que comenzaba a echar raíces en el corazón del hombre.

- ¿cómo fue que has corrompido a Slytherin, tiene algo que ver qué compartan línea sanguínea? - preguntó Hermione con el alma en la mano, no solamente estaba a punto de perder al hombre que amaba, sino que se encontraba frente al mago más oscuro, Tom sonrío y Hermione se avergonzó por sentir las mejillas arder al ver aquel par de hoyuelos en las comisuras del labio de Riddle, las mismas que su pequeño Tomy tenía.

- Yo no manipulé nada de ese caballero, lo corrompido no puede mazarse, Lady Granger…con nada puede darse nueva forma a lo in-transformable, así cómo lo blanco nace blanco, lo mismo pasa con su contraparte….- explicó Tom mientras llevaba sus manos cubiertas de negro a su capucha, la que cubría su rostro y su cabellera rebelde, Hermione sintió deslizar la tela por entre sus hebras castañas, sintiendo el frío de la noche en su rostro, Riddle comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, estaba hipnotizado por ellos…

- Entonces… Salazar es cómo tú…- susurró Hermione al darse cuenta de que aquello, más que haber sido tomado como insulto, para Tom había sido un alago de su parte por qué sonrío mientras le observaba.

- Eres… una bruja interesante… - y dicho aquello, Tom Riddle cobró la condición que había impuesto por acudir a aquella oscura cita.

Y fue esa misma noche en que Tomy fue trasladado a la madriguera mientras que Harry, Ron, ella y los demás se encontraban luchando contra los mortifagos.

Cuando la verdad salió a luz, Salazar había tomado las riendas de la guerra, viéndose Tom Riddle traicionado por los suyos ¿pero que se podía esperar de un Slytherin sangre pura? Hermione había desviado sus llorosos ojos de Salazar y fijado en Tom quien simplemente veía la escena con profunda y mal disimulada tranquilidad.

- Tú te quedas con mi ejercito….- empezó a decir Riddle mientras se giraba hacia ella y le ofrecía una sonrisa cómplice.

Harry y Ron junto con los demás vieron con horror todo aquello, la transformación de Salazar y cómo Tom Riddle se aparecía tras Hermione, encarcelándola en un fuerte abrazo, cosa que había dejado a la chica algo sorprendida.

Hermione intentó luchar, pero el petrificus se lo había impedido por completo.

La castaña veía todo con lujo de detalla, el cambio de gesto en el rostro de Salazar, fue cuando sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, resbalando e hiriéndola cómo navajas al viento.

Él la amaba.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar las ambiciones que había retomado, no era ese amor que se sentían lo suficientemente poderoso y profundo cómo para dejarlo todo atrás…

Y se miraron a los ojos…

La tristeza los cubrió, Tom se dio cuenta por qué a pesar de la amiga de Harry Potter se encontraba petrificada, podía sentirla temblando bajo su abrazo prisionero.

- Se ha vuelto tan oscuro, superándome en toda la extensión de la palabra.- le dijo al oído mientras pegaba su fría mejilla con la de ella, eso no hizo otra cosa más que encender la ira de Salazar.

Harry Potter y los demás miembros de la orden vieron la batalla retomar el rumbo iniciado, Salazar lanzó un hechizo, Tom se alejó de Hermione sin la más pisca de alejarla de aquel hechizo.

Pero para la mala suerte del mago oscuro, Hermione había sido golpeada por un finite incatatem, cosa que había liberado a la castaña, para eso, Salazar fue tras Riddle con las obvias intensiones de acabar con él, y así… hacerse del ejército oscuro.

La batalla inició y el polvo se levantó con todas las fuerzas del viento, cubriendo cada parte de aquella escenografía de guerra, Hermione, a mitad de todo eso, volteaba desesperada a todos lados en busca de alguien o de algo que le ayudara.

Pero no veía nada.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver claramente un rayo rojizo abriéndose paso entre el polvo, era tan claro su color que la chica temía por la vida de aquel ingrato que lo recibiera con el pecho abierto…

Y cuando la enorme ola de suciedad se hubo extinguido al fin, lo vio, a Salazar apretujando el cuello de Riddle quien yacía sobre el barandal del balcón, y le miró, sus azules ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los de su enemigo, antepasado y descendiente luchando a muerte uno contra el otro con un solo propósito…

Obtener el control de las sombras.

Y Hermione sintió cómo su cuerpo se desarmaba al ver la mirada turquesa de Tom Riddle, estaba mirándole a pesar de que Salazar estaba a punto de matarle…

Y corrió.

- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó la muchacha mientras corría, siendo rozada por hechizos explosivos, una que otra maldición, evadía y hechizaba a sus oponentes, pero ella iba hacia ellos, con el propósito de defender a cualquiera si era necesario.

Salazar se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer intentaba hacer, se lo había dicho antes ¡No iba a lastimarla! Pero ahora ella estaba luchando contra él, intentándolo alejar del monstruo que había convertido su vida en un caos…

- ¡Déjalo Salazar, que Harry se encargue de él! - pedía la joven con voz temblorosa, pero Slytherin no se movía ni el más mínimo centímetro, no la escuchaba, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que a Hermione le desagradaba y temía, no, ese no era el hombre que ella amaba…

- ¡Eh dicho que te alejes! - Gritó un ya exasperado Salazar mientras liberaba una de sus manos y la empujaba con fuerza.

Y mientras ella caía, con su mirada desencajada por la sorpresa, Hermione veía todo con lentitud, la mirada azul claro de Riddle seguía en ella, buscándola a cada momento, a Salazar atacándolo de manera salvaje, todo se alejaba de ella…

La imagen de Salazar Slytherin cada vez más lejos de ella, la castaña extendió su mano hacia el hombre y antes de golpearse contra el suelo el mundo se abrió dentro de ella, dándose cuenta de una terrible verdad, de algo que no había querido aceptar desde un tiempo…

A Salazar…

Ya lo había perdido.

Y chocó contra el frío mármol, con sus cabellos regados a los lados y su mirada puesta sobre el techo del lugar, Hermione intentaba digerir lo que sucedía en su vida…

Y lo sintió, el dulce y fresco, recordándolo cómo si ya hubiera estado acostumbrada a ello, y no quería saberse sumergida en las sensaciones que aquel beso de muerte le estaba haciendo…

Y la imagen del rostro de Riddle muy cerca de ella llegó a su mente cómo brisa de mar, aquel beso que había pedido a cambio de información acerca de lo que sucedía a Slytherin…

Y un gemido proveniente de muy cerca le hizo despertar de aquellos recuerdos a los que comenzaba a abandonarse poco a poco, y hacerlo comenzaba a gustarle, cosa de la que no se dio cuenta.

Y se puso de pie, metiendo su mano dentro del bolsillo y buscando su arma mágica, con su mirada perpleja, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; y Tom le vio anonadado a pesar de que el aire comenzaba a abandonarle, ella se había puesto de pie y con su rostro hermoso y lleno de sorpresa, levantó su mano con arma en la mano, apuntando a la ancha espalda de su atacante…

- Expeliarmus…- susurró Hermione, hechizo apenas audible, y este, estrellándose contra la espalda de Salazar…

Todo tenía que acabar, ahí y ahora, si Harry no podía acabar de una vez por todas con Tom Riddle, entonces ella lo haría, el miedo se apoderó de su ser, y fue ahí cuando Salazar, estando en el suelo y comenzando a incorporarse, le vio salir corriendo hacia su enemigo…

Harry y Ron, junto con todos los demás se detuvieron, el silencio reinó durante ese tiempo, Bellatrix soltó un desgarrador grito al ver a la sangre sucia abrazar de un golpe a su señor, Ron chilló al verla empujar su cuerpo contra Riddle…

Y Harry sintió el alma en vuelo al ver a su mejor amiga caer tras la barandilla de mármol, y desaparecer en el vacío…

- ¡HERMIONE! - la ronca voz de Salazar Slytherin hizo eco, despertando a los demás de su embelesamiento.

Y el elegido y su amigo el pelirrojo salieron corriendo hacia el lugar por donde su amiga había desaparecido, llevándose consigo a Tom Riddle…

FIN FLASH BACK.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Salazar, al menos, con su decisión suicida se excusa con la idea de haberle quitado un peso de encima a su mejor amigo, y ahí estaba, bajo ella, mirándole con esos ojos, tan sereno, tan calmado… no era como aquel monstruo que los había torturado, con su rostro deforme…

No.

Y en cuestión de segundos, Hermione Jean Granger descubrió lo que nadie había podido ver nunca, al menos no desde que Tom Riddle había suplantado a Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de que uno era el mismo que el otro, Hermione se percató de que aquello era una mentira, si, uno era de cierta manera, la evolución más oscura del otro, pero si uno se fijaba bien, había muchas cosas que lo diferenciaban.

Y continuaron cayendo sin que la gravedad tuviera piedad alguna de ellos, fue en esos momentos tan horribles cuando Tom decidió sonreír, iban a morir, un golpe y la vida se les escaparía cómo agua entre las manos.

Y era algo que, misteriosamente, no temía, Hermione no tenía miedo a la muerte, Tom ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarse si el hombre sentía temor alguno por su futura muerte, y le miró sorprendida mientras que él le extendía sus brazos y la velocidad se encargó de lo demás, el hombre de alma oscura y apuesto físico la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en un posesivo abrazo.

Y el viento siguió ululando en su contra.

La muerte siempre ha resultado un misterio enorme que el hombre ha intentado con creces poder resolver, más sus ineptas hipótesis de como evadirla han sido desechadas en el preciso momento en que pierden la vida, y ahí estaban ambos, recorriendo el camino de la muerte mientras caen en un acantilado, mientras que los seres amados de ella gritan su nombre sin intentar siquiera ir tras su rescate y es que para Hermione eso es lo mejor, llevarse consigo a Tom Riddle y asegurándose con su muerte, de que Tom Riddle no vuelva al mundo mágico ni una ni dos ni tres veces más…

Pero que importa eso, a él no le interesa más seguir viviendo, lo dice ese beso que le planta mientras caen en el oscuro abismo…

Caer…

Caer…

Caer…

Y seguir cayendo es lo último en lo que la pareja piensa…

Hermione abre los ojos y el ya está observándola con sus horribles pero hermosos ojos azul turquesa, aquellos mismos que se abrían en sus sueños, que brillaban con inmensidad mágica, esos mismos que causaron terror a muchos pero que la cautivaron a ella…

Y él, por primera vez en su vida de criminal, sonrío con completa sinceridad, Hermione no pudo evitar contagiarse por él y si extraña sonrisa.

Y lo último que vio la castaña antes de verse sumergida en completa oscuridad, fueron sus ojos azules aún más brillantes que antes y él, simplemente se despidió de la vida con la imagen de la mujer de ojos marrones…

Salazar sacudió su capa oscura, sus cabellos negros se encontraban humedecidos por la lluvia que caía en esa madrugada, lo que Hermione había hecho había sido tan… tan estúpido…

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, el aire le hacía falta y el dolor dentro de él, en su corazón para ser explícitos, comenzaba a arderle mucho más y el sufrimiento aumentaba cada vez más al dar un paso al frente, se encontraba en el fondo de aquel sitio rocoso y húmedo, sabía que ella estaría en cualquier parte, Salazar sacó su varita e iluminó el lugar con ella…

El nuevo Mago Oscuro se estremeció al escuchar pasos tras él, seguramente eran Potter y Weasley quien venían en la búsqueda de Hermione…

Ella iba a estar ahí, muerta, y era lo que no habría querido nunca, se lo había dicho antes, no iba a pasarle nada, pero la muy necia decidió deshacerse de uno de los enemigos más poderosos de la humanidad…

- Hermione…- susurró Salazar mientras se detenía, sus ojos se dilataron al ver lo que no habría querido hacer nunca desde que la había conocido, Harry y Ron se detuvieron a su lado pero el pelirrojo se llevó la mano cubriendo sus labios y dándose la vuelta, no podía verla, no a ella…

Harry fue más fuerte y dio un paso al frente.

Salazar apretujó los puños y se mordió la lengua, sus azules y oscuros ojos comenzaban a adaptarse a la gran cantidad de sombras y poico a poco fue distinguiendo lo que había ahí.

- Santa mierda maldita…- masculló Harry mientras se acuclillaba

- ¡¿Qué pasa Harry, la has encontrado, está muerta? ¡Merlín dime que está bien! - exclamó Ron desde su sitio, Salazar empequeñeció los ojos al ver lo que habían descubiertos.

Por un momento habían creído que era el cuerpo de Hermione, pero era solamente su capucha oscura que yacía sobre unas rocas mohosas…

Salazar levantó la mirada, y allá en el cielo nublado se asomaba una hermosa luna llena tan brillante pero a la vez fría…

- Hermione está muerta Ron…de un modo u otro…- fueron las palabras de Harry quien le hicieron ver el enorme error que había cometido.

Y allá entre las grisáceas nubes, una figura oscura se alejaba del abismo y de la mansión donde todo había acabado…

Una oscura nube que les protegía a ambos, pero aquellos dos, tanto Salazar como Harry Potter sabían lo que esa extraña nube era o mejor dicho a quienes ocultaban…

Y sobre el cielo nocturno Hermione bajó la mirada mientras se fugaba con el que había sido el mago más temido de todos, aún sin entender cómo fue que Salazar había escogido la oscuridad antes que a ella.

Pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba…

Sonrío al ver los azules ojos destellar y reflejando su rostro.

Eso era lo único que ella había pedido, ser lo único en ser reflejado en la mirada de alguien y ahí estaba un ser oscuro que lo había dejado todo por ella…

A la fuga de una bruja blanca y un mago de magia negra…

Fue lo único que quedó claro para los demás.

* * *

><p>No espero en realidad que alguien me deje un comentario debido a la Falta que he cometido, y me refiero a esto por que realmente soy muy dedicada con mis ESCRITOS pero dejenme decir que se siente Horrible no poder continuar algo que los Lectores esperan con ansias seguir leyendo...<p>

Por Favor, ofrezco miles de disculpas y dejo mis mas cordiales saludos...

Por cierto...

s/8093550/1/

Es de Hunger Games, vi la pelicula y leí las novelas y quede atrapada en ese mundo...

este es de Harry Potter de Azucar Amargo, lo había eliminado pero como dije antes... ¡Volvi a la vida!

s/7491785/1/

Dejo saludos y espero les haya gustado los Finales alternativos... Gracias.


End file.
